Total Drama Action My Way
by Liam72466681
Summary: TDA my way
1. Monster Cash

Monster Cash

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. DJ and Bridgette battled it out for 100,000 dollars. In the end DJ won the supersize check but then spent it all on a huge party for his fellow campers. Then our 22 campers set off on a race for 1 million dollars that was hidden in a suitcase somewhere on the island until it was eaten by an alligator, then a shark. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! I'll bet you they didn't see that one coming. Now the 14 who came closest to winning have been given another chance to win million dollars. (Chuckles) Actually it's the same money. They've been instructed to report to an old film lot, for a whole new set of challenges. 6 weeks 14 cast mates 1 heck of a lot of cash. Welcome to Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(A bus shows up at the set of total drama action to drop off the 14 cast members of the season)

**Duncan: **(Steps off the bus) Man I miss the smell of the city.

(As soon as Duncan steps off he followed by Bridgette, DJ, Lindsay, Trent, Courtney, Geoff, Tyler, Leshawna and Harold. But Gwen and Heather were at the exit at the same time)

**Heather: **Step off!

**Gwen: **You step off!

(The 2 growl at each other and ended pushing each other off the bus)

**Leshawna: **Where is everyone?

**Gwen: **Maybe we got off at the wrong stop.

**Harold: **That broken bus only had one stop.

**Heather: **I'm not hanging around here.

**Leshawna: **You're gonna give up the chance at a million big one? Huh! That's a lot of hair weaves.

(Heather was about to insult Leshawna but realize her wig was off her head and puts it back on)

**Heather: **Guess I can stay for a bit.

**Courtney: **Face it the money's the reason we all put up with Chris.

**Gwen: **Can't argue with that logic.

(Chris arrives in a tram)

**Duncan: **Dude it's about time.

**Chris: **Hop on everyone! Come on everyone! We haven't got all day! (Everyone gets in the tram and Chris starts giving them the tour of the film lot) Welcome to the set of Total Drama Action. This season's hottest reality show will be shot here on an abandoned film lot.

**Lindsay: **(Gasp) Does this mean we gonna to be in the movies?

**Chris: **No, it means you gonna to be on tv. And don't interrupt me. Ever.

**Lindsay: **Oops sorry.

**Chris: **You'll be spending the next 6 weeks here competing against each other in challenges and for rewards, all for the chance to win some monster cash.

**Owen: **Yeah baby!

**Chris: **Shush! Like last season one team will win and the other team will send someone home down the walk of shame to the Lame-o-sine.

(Everyone looks at the lame-o-sine)

**Trent: **Couldn't you have sprun for a better ride?

**Chris: **No. Now since we don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest darkest secrets in. You'll dish the dirt in our new make-up confessional.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Well it's better than the outhouse.

**Chris: **To your left is the craft services tent, catered by Chef. If you survive Chef you'll have to make it through our dramatic awards ceremony, where all but 1 loser will receive a gilded Chris award.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **The gilded Chris? What a narcissist! Don't get me wrong I still want one.

**Tyler: **Are you done yet Mclean?

**Chris: **I have an eject button and I'll use it.

**Tyler: **Please continue.

(They go pass the space set)

**Harold: **Woah. Is this a dream?

**Chris: **No Harold it's is not, but you may soon wish it was. A few months ago, this lot was home to a high-budget monster movie, until the star began experiencing some, uh...uh...difficulties.

**Courtney: **I assume she had a mental break down?

**Chris: **Actually, the wasn't a her. It was animatronic monster!

(Everyone looks at the bite marks on the set)

**Gwen: **What happened to it?

**(Confessional) Gwen: **In retrospect I shouldn't of asked that question.

(Everyone hears a monsters roar causing them to block their ears)

**Duncan: **Come on dudes. He's yanking our chains.

(A huge tail knocks down a telephone pole infront of the tram)

**Tyler: **Whoa!

**Geoff: **Dude!

**DJ: **(Shrieks)

**Chris: **Since we're on a film lot, this season's challenges will be based on movie genres. Today's genre...(Monsters roar) the monster movie!

(A monster appears behind them causing DJ to faint)

**Chris: **Down for the count. For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast trailers, while our state of the art monster that is being controlled by Chef prevents your every move. And Action! (A long moment of silence) That means go. (Everyone expect DJ who was still out cold races off the cart and hurries toward the trailers with the monster in hot pursuit) This gonna be a long season.

(Everyone continues to run from the monster)

**Geoff: **Everyone spilt up that thing can't get us all.

**Heather: **Fine with me.

**Courtney: **Me too. Come on Duncan.

**Duncan: **I'm right behind you babe.

(With DJ and Chris)

**DJ: **I can almost here you sweet lullabies mama! (Starts sucking his thumb and Chris pats him on the head for comfort)

(Owen sees the monster behind Izzy)

**Owen: **Izzy! Duck! Duck!!

**Izzy: **(Laughs) Goose. (The monster then throws her into the bouncy castle) Whee! Haha do it again!

(Owen shakes his head in fright)

**(Confessional) Owen: **Maybe the monster won't look for me in here. I love Izzy. (Realize what he said) Not like "love" love, but I think she's amazing. I just wish she'd notice me.

**Gwen: **How are we suppose to find the actors trailer park anyway?

**Trent: **I have no idea.

**Courtney: **Here let's try this way.

(Trent and Gwen follow Courtney as does Duncan until he stops and sees Tyler and Lindsay making out)

**Duncan: **Um...I don't think this is the kind of action Chris had in mind.

**(Confessional) Tyler: **Duncan's right it's time to get my head in the game. I like Lindsay, but, hello! I also like a million bucks. (But Lindsay then comes in the confession and they start making out again)

(With Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Trent)

**Gwen: **This challenge isn't so bad. What? No explosions? No burning buildings? No bears?

**Trent: **Maybe it's not in the budget.

(But then they heard explosions and saw buildings burning and a bear came out of nowhere and chased the four contestants. They ended up running towards the monster who then grab Trent and Courtney and started taking them to the bouncy castle)

**Duncan: **Courtney!

**Gwen: **Trent!

(Monster then drops Trent and Courtney into the bouncy castle)

(Tyler and Lindsay were still making out but the monster then grabbed them out off the confessional and took them to the bouncy castle)

**Lindsay: **Oh no we're doom!

**Tyler: **As long as we're together baby. (The monster then drops them)

**Lindsay: **(While falling)I love you!

**Tyler: **(While falling) I love you too!

(Both of them land in the bouncy castle)

(Leshawna was still running until she saw Harold hiding under an umbrella)

**Leshawna: **Come on string bean! I hope you can run. We've got a challenge to win.

**Harold: **If I wanted to, I could run as fast as a pronghorn antelope. It's the fastest land animal after the cheetah.

(The monsters roar knocked both Harold and Leshawna off their feet right into sand. The monster then picks them up)

**Leshawna: **Easy now! This booty is breakable!

(The monster then drops them into the bouncy castle and as bounce)

**Harold: **I love you!

**Leshawna: **Same here sugar.

(They both stop bouncing)

(Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Heather were being chased by the monster)

**Geoff: **Everyone follow me!

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **That's what makes Geoff such a great boyfriend. He's always thinking of others. It's one of the few things I love about him.

(Everyone moved but DJ was so scared of the monster he couldn't move)

**Geoff: **It's okay, big guy. I go you. (Grabs DJ's hand and takes him, Bridgette and Heather into one of the buildings which turned out to be fake) You mean everything around here is fake?

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **That and Geoff's cute and funny powers of observation.

(The monster then grabs Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Heather and drops them in the bouncy castle)

**Geoff: **(While falling) I'm here for you babe!

(All land in bouncy castle but the monster still Heather's wig)

**Heather: **Excuse me! I think you forgot something! (The monster drops her wig to her) That's better.

(Duncan, Gwen and Owen come out from behind a car standee after seeing Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Heather get taken by the monster)

**Duncan: **Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Losers!

**Owen: **Boy I'm ever glad I'm not them.

**Gwen: **You can say that again buddy.

(The monster then appears in front them and growls)

**Owen: **(Cowers under the car standee and shuts his eyes) I'm gonna die! (He continues screaming until he realizes that the monster only took Duncan and Gwen) I'm okay Hahaha! I'm okay! Yeah baby! Time to find those cast trailers!

(Monster then comes back)

**Owen: **Oh come on! (Screams and runs away as the monster chases him. The monster then picks him up but Owen was to heavy) Yes! I'm to heavy! Hahaha! I win! I win!!

**Chris: **Not yet, Owen my man. You still have to find the trailers.

**Owen: **Aw man. (Goes to find the trailers)

(10 and a half hours later)

(Owen finds the trailers and the bouncy castle and was really tired)

**Trent: **It took you 10 and a half hours to walk three city blocks?

**DJ: **That's just sad man.

(Owen then uses a sharp needle to release the air out bouncy castle)

**Duncan: **How come no one thought of doing that last night?

**Everyone else: **I dunno.

(Chris comes out of one of the trailers)

**Chris: **Well done Owen you since you found the trailers, you get to choose which one you and the rest of the guys want to stay in.

**Owen: **I'm gonna say the one on the right Chris.

**Chris: **Very well. Guy's stay in the trailer on the right and girls stay in the trailer on the left. Now everyone get your things and get some rest because you've got a seriously early wake up call. Call time is 6am. Hahaha sleep quickly.

(Night time in the boy's trailer)

**Tyler: **I'll take the top.

**Geoff: **I call the bottom.

**Harold and Owen: **Mine. (Harold points at the top and Owen points at the bottom)

(The boys decide with relative ease with Duncan sharing a bunk with DJ, Tyler sharing a bunk with Geoff, Harold sharing with Owen, leaving Trent alone)

(In the girls cabin)

**Heather: **I need to sleep on the east side so my head will be closer to the ocean.

**Leshawna: **That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. We're in Toronto. We're nowhere near the ocean.

**Heather: **Then maybe I don't want to lay my pretty head near this fat-butted, loudmouth, ghetto glamour...

**Leshawna: **Maybe I don't want to sleep near a two-faced bossy little string bean of a prom queen!

**Bridgette: **Girls! You heard Chris. We need to be on set by 6am.

**Leshawna: **Well do you want to sleep next to the witch?

**Bridgette: **No. Gwen?

**Gwen: **No way!

**Lindsay: **Heather's meanness might leech down while I'm sleeping.

**Heather: **Worried it might ruin your early morning make out session? (Makes kissing noises)

**Lindsay: **Yes. Kind of.

**Bridgette: **Fine we'll draw straws.

**Leshawna: **Who's got straws?

**Lindsay: **(Gasps) I know we can use make up brushes instead. (Runs to get the make up brushes)

**Gwen: **That's actually a great idea.

**Courtney: **Longest ones get the top bunk. Shortest ones the bottom. Shortest of all has to sleep with Heather.

(Heather growls)

Everyone but takes a make up brush)

**Lindsay: **Yes! Top bunk.

**Izzy: **I've got bottom. Want to share Lindsay.

**Lindsay: **Definitely Izzy.

**Bridgette: **I've got bottom. Gwen?

**Gwen: **I've got too sure.

**Leshawna: **I've got bottom.

**Courtney: **I'm the top.

**Heather: **You mean I get 2 beds, all to myself? Hahaha sweet.

**Gwen: **Yeah. We've really got to work on our math.

**Heather: **Haha Losers! Haha haha!

(With Chris)

**Chris: **(Whispers) Shhh. They're sleeping. (Megaphone) This is your 5am wake up call!!!

**All the contestants: **Oh Aah!

**Chris: **(Megaphone) Hahaha I'm only kidding you can sleep. For now.

**The contestants: **(Sigh)

**Chris: That's a wrap on day 1. What drama will our cast bring to the show next? Find next time on Total Drama Action! **


	2. Alien Resurr-eggtion

Alien Resurr-eggtion

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. 14 teenages, 1 engaging host, a dilapidated film lot, and a hole of coin. Ka-ching! Oh and did I mention a remote-controlled monster? Ha-ha-ha-ha I love this show. Some fared better than others. Owen ran for his life and was to heavy for the monster to carry and got to choose which trailer he and the guys would sleep in. Who will be 1 step closer to the million bucks? Find out on another thrilling episode of Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(The episode begins with the 14 castmates getting breakfast from Chef but Tyler and Lindsay were holding up the line by making out)

**Duncan: **Keep the line moving lovebirds. (Tyler and Lindsay leave the line making out)

**DJ: **More eggs and bacon for me. Keep'em coming Chef. (Chef then growls making DJ scared as he goes to sit and eat his breakfast)

**Duncan: **Forgot how hungry I got last year eating on Chris's wrecked schedule.

**Gwen: **I know. Got to the point where I'd kill for Chef's disgusting food. No offense Chef.

**Chef: **None taken. (Purposely drops her eggs on the ground)

**Duncan: **You can have my burnt toast bigmouth.

**Courtney: **Duncan why are you offering her your toast and not me?

**Gwen: **Judging from that gut, I thought you'd be all over the extra carbs.

**Duncan: **(Chuckles) Nice.

**Courtney: **Hello? Am I invisible here?

**Duncan: **Did you say something babe?

**Courtney: **Yes. I was hoping you would offer me your toast.

**Duncan: **Fine. Here you go. (Gives her his toast)

**Courtney: **Thank you.

**Trent: **You can have my toast Gwen.

**Gwen: **Thanks but I can't take enemy toast.

**Trent: **Enemies? We're not enemies.

**Courtney: **Trent we're all enemies in this game.

**Trent: **Expect for me and Gwen. I'll always have her back no matter what.

**Gwen: **Right back at you babe.

**Duncan: **I'll remind you 2 of that when the money's being divvied up.

**Trent: **(Glares at Duncan)

(At the table Geoff was putting ketchup on his pancakes which Bridgette found to be gross)

**Bridgette: **Geoff why are you putting ketchup on your pancakes?

**Geoff: **I have ketchup with my breakfasts.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Okay he is the only person I know who has ketchup on all his breakfasts but ketchup on pancakes gross. But it's kind of cute with Geoff.

**Chris: **Welcome to day 2 of Total Drama Action!

**Duncan: **Are you gonna do that every time?

**Chris: **Yes. Yes I will.

**Duncan: **Alright then.

**Chris: **Today's movie genre, aliens! Our unpaid interns have been hard at work, figuring out what makes an alien movie successful. Chef?

**Chef: **You got 3 basic rules. Aliens want to take over the world and start making lots of baby aliens. People fight back, then the military's called in. Yo Chris where's my paycheck?

**Chris: **It's... in the mail. Today's challenge, find an alien egg and return to home base before mama alien finds you. The 2 fastest will get to pick the teams this season.

**Duncan: **Sorry losers but no one knows alien movies the way I do. The more obscure, the better.

**Gwen: "**I'm gonna blend up those no-good aliens and have 'em for breakfast."

**Duncan: **Dude "alien chunks" is my favorite alien movie of all time.

**Gwen: **Me too. I've seen it 27 times.

**Duncan: **53.

**Gwen: **Wow you'll definitely be tough to beat.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **I love the scene in "alien chunks" where they turn the aliens into fruity blended drinks.

**Trent: **I like that movie where the aliens take over the government. (Acting like an alien) "Take me to you leader!"

**Duncan: **Dude I've seen the movie and it was terrible.

**Courtney: **All alien movies are terrible. And I saw "alien chunks" when I was a CIT and it is the worst alien movie I've ever seen.

**Gwen: **The worst for a CIT maybe.

**Courtney: **I heard that. (Glares at Gwen)

**DJ: **Yo Chris! You got some laser-shooting monster playing mama alien?

**Chris: **Not quite. (Chef appears in a alien costume) You call that slime? Make up! More slime over here!

(A load of slime gets poured on top of Chef)

**Chef: **I hate my life.

**Chris: **Here are your GPS devices, complete with maps of the film lot. Find the alien eggs but be careful, cause today you're all on Chef's menu.

(After breakfast, the castmates are sent into a science fiction set)

**Leshawna: **Ooh! Can you feel that? It's like there's something in there, cold as ice with no soul.

(In the monitor room with Chris)

**Chris: **Thanks. Ha-ha-ha-ha!

(Back on the science fiction set)

**Heather: **How come we're the only dots on the screen? Where's Chef?

**Geoff: **How'd you get in our group?

**Heather: **There are no groups yet. Plus there's only one way we can go.

**Gwen: **Shh. I hear something.

(Everyone then hears a slurping noise then Owen farts)

**Owen: **Sorry.

(The slurping noise continues)

**Trent: **What is that?

**Leshawna: **Chris is that you?

(In the monitor room)

**Chris: **I get blamed for everything.

(Science fiction set)

**Duncan: **It must be Chef. Do you want to run? Or do you want to kick some alien butt?

**Gwen: **Let's kick some alien butt!

**Courtney and Trent: **Ahem!

**Gwen: **Trent?

**Duncan: **Courtney?

**Duncan and Gwen: **Any thoughts?

**Courtney: I'm not running from alien Chef let's kick some alien butt.  
**

**Trent**: Yeah, lets... kick some alien butt.

**Harold**: So who wants to go first?

**Geoff**: Please after you.

**DJ**: After you I insist.

**Owen**: Don't worry Izzy I'll protect you.

**Izzy**: Izzy's glad to have you by her side big O.

**DJ**: Okay let's do this. (Faces the camera) Mama, if you're listening, you can have my limited-edition raptors draft cards. They're worth some serious coin.

**Izzy**: Izzy's not scared of no aliens! Get ready alien Chef, Izzy's coming to fight you! (But she discovers it wasn't Chef. It was just Tyler and Lindsay making out) It's just Lindsay and Tyler!

**Duncan**: Ugh. Nice. Don't you two ever get sick of sucking face?

(Lindsay and Tyler just continue making out)

**Owen**: I'm thinking that's a no.

**Courtney**: Enough messing around we've got alien eggs to capture.

**Gwen**: Well good thing we're all together huh?

**Trent**: Yeah ready for Chef to pick us off one at a time.

**Gwen**: We've really got to work on our strategizing.

(Suddenly the alarm goes off and starts to worry everyone)

**The Alarm: **Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!

**Heather**: Let's get out of here!

**Geoff**: Which way do we go?

**Bridgette**: North is nice, but east is least. West is best!

**Leshawna**: Can't argue with that. Wouldn't even know how to.

(Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna and Harold go west)

**Gwen**: Map saids the boiler room's east of here.

**Duncan**: Alien eggs are always in the boiler room.

**Trent**: Uh... yeah totally east it is. (Trent, Gwen, DJ, Courtney and Duncan head then Duncan notices Tyler and Lindsay trying follow them)

**Duncan**: Where do think you're going?

**Tyler**: With you to the boiler room.

**Duncan**: Sorry but the face suckers are on their own.

(Tyler and Lindsay gasp)

**(Confessional) Duncan:** In any alien flick the kissing couple's always the first to go. There's no way the weak Romeo and dumb Juliet are gonna ruin my chances at a million big ones, uh-uh.

**Tyler**: This is it baby better make it good.

**Lindsay**: That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. (The two start making out again)

(Alien Chef appears)

**Chef**: You kids and your sick puppy love. (Shoots Tyler and Lindsay)

(With Owen, Heather and Izzy)

**Heather**: Listen up everyone, if we don't band together, we are gonna lose this challenge. Now who is with me?

**Owen**: Uh, it's hard to say. Um...does being with you imply some sort of alliance?

**Izzy**: Cause we don't like you.

**Heather**: Okay forget being with me. Who's willing to walk beside me, in mutual pursuit of our goals with no commitment of any kind?

**Owen**: I can agree to that. (Gets shot by Chef)

**Chef**: Ha-ha-ha-ha.

**Heather**: I am not going down without a fight you glorified dung beetle, lizard, whatever!

**Izzy**: One of us is isn't getting out of here clean. (Gets out a paintball gun)

**Chef**: You call that a paintball gun? (Gets out a bigger paintball gun) This is a paintball gun.

**Izzy**: Haha! Fun! I love this game. (Gets out a bigger paintball gun)

**Heather**: Okay, well, I'll just let you two have at it. (Runs off)

**Izzy**: If I can handle hand to hand combat with a polar bear haha! I can handle a bald emotionally withdrawn cook in a halloween costume.

**Chef**: Who are you calling a cook? (They start shooting at each other until Izzy gets hit and falls on the ground) Oh no. Not again.

(Izzy then jumps up laughing)

**Chef**: I thought you were dead.

**Izzy**: Hahaha. Yeah. I get that a lot.

(Heather was by herself until Chef finds her causing her to run away screaming and Chef chases after her)

**Chef**: This is for last season when you put laxatives in my brownies! The only thing that should give people the runs is my undercooked meat! (He shoots Heather and her wig falls off)

**Heather**: My wig! (She try's to get it but her wig falls through the grates in the floor) Nooooo!! (Looks at the camera) Don't look at me!

**(Confessional) Heather:** Ever since my head was shaved last season, my hair is growing in all patchy and uneven. I have tried everything, lotions, lasers, transitional burmese medicine. (Drinks the transitional burmese medicine but spits it out) Oh! Loser shaman!

(In another part of the set Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna and Harold wander into a strange room)

**Geoff**: How'd we get here?

**Harold**: I'm sure if we knew that we wouldn't be lost.

**Bridgette**: We should head back.

(But before they could get out the room the door shuts)

**Leshawna**: I hate to be the bearer of big bad alien news, but I think this maybe a trap.

**Chef**: We've got to hire an effects crew. (Releases a load of slime through the pipes in the ceiling of the Harold, Leshawna, Geoff and Bridgette were in spraying all 4 of them at once)

**Bridgette and Leshawna**: Agh gross!

**Geoff**: Ooh! This slime feels... so good!

**Harold**: You're right Geoff, this slime makes my skin feel... so nice.

**Leshawna**: You boys seriously like this slime?

**Geoff and Harold**: It's feels good on our skin.

**Bridgette and Leshawna**: Boys. (They both say in annoyance)

(Gwen, Trent, DJ, Courtney and Duncan find the boiler room and the eggs)

**Trent**: They look so real.

**DJ**: Woohoo! We won! Yeah!

**Duncan**: Not so fast big guy. We still have to get the eggs back to home base.

**Gwen**: Okay lower me down. (Trent lowers her down as she grabs one of the eggs it breaks) Ever heard of plastic props? (Grabs an egg and gives it to DJ then one to Duncan then Courtney then one to Trent and gets one for herself)

(Just as they about to leave an alarm goes off and Chef appears and shoots DJ forcing Trent, Gwen, Courtney and Duncan to run out of the room leaving DJ behind. They manage to make outside and see Chris in a helicopter)

**Chris**: (From the helicopter using a megaphone) Attention civilizations! The military is here to protect you. Unfortunately we can't let you leave with any alien eggs.

**Trent**: But we're suppose to take alien eggs. That's what you said.

**Chris**: (Megaphone) Right I did. Hahaha! (Drops several slime bombs from the helicopter towards them)

**Duncan: **Incoming!

(The bombs landed on the ground exploding slime everywhere Gwen and Trent managed to take cover but Courtney and Duncan were hit)

**Duncan: **Does this mean we're out?

**Gwen: **To bad. So sad. More money for me.

**Duncan: **Ooh, down for the count.

(Courtney and Trent glare at them)

**(Confessional) Trent: **Duncan is always acting like such a tough guy. Ooh, you got a Mohawk. Oh, you're so tough, bud. Haha yeah hair spray's really manly.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Gwen better stay away from Duncan. I see the way she looks at him. She clearly has a thing for him. Well she better not try to take him away from me or she'll be sorry.

**Courtney: **Oh no I lost my egg.

**Duncan: **So have I.

**Trent: **Well good thing me and Gwen still have our eggs.

**Gwen: **Yep come on Trent let's go to home base. (They both run to home base which is the trailer park where the rest of the cast were waiting)

**Chris: **We have our 2 winners! Are only 2 winners! The rest of you really stink. As our winners, Gwen and Trent will now pick their teams, which means they'll be competing against each other this season.

(Trent and Gwen look shocked)

**Trent: **Oh, dude, no!

**Chris: **Ha-ha-ha-ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! After we vote off 2 cast members, in the most thrilling gilded Chris ceremony yet.

(All the contestants gasp in shock)

**Chris: **Yes you heard me. I said 2. I'm liking the twos today. Must be Tuesday.

(Everyone just looks at him confused)

**Chris: **Yeah I don't get paid to write this show.

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony) **

**Chris: **It's time to cast your votes. Under your seats you'll find your voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. The votes have been cast. If you get a gilded Chris, it's means you're safe for now. (Chef arrives with the gilded Chrises wearing a pink dress making everyone laugh) And the following gilded Chrises go to... Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna surprisingly Heather and last but not least...Harold!

**Lindsay: **But-but I thought everyone liked us. (Both she and Tyler look sad)

**Duncan: "**Liked" being the operative word.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I know exactly who's gonna get it this week. (Makes kissing noises)

**(Confessional) Heather: **2 words, Lindsay and Tyler.

**(Confessional) DJ: **Least they'll have each other.

**Chris: **Any final words?

(Tyler and Lindsay just start making out again)

**Heather: **Not again!

**Duncan: **Get a room already!

(Tyler and Lindsay keep making out as they get in the lame-o-sine and leave the competition)

**Chris: Who will Gwen and Trent pick for their team? Tune in next time, for another exciting episode of...Total Drama Action! **


	3. Riot On Set

Riot On Set

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. 14 teenages, 1 spooky film lot, and whole bunch of alien eggs in a world where an army chef wore an alien costume. Only the strong could survive. Finally, 2 lovers shared a heroic victory. But now they'll be forced to endure a tragic separation. And so it was that another pair of lovers were in the subject of a vote-off for the ages. But Tyler and Lindsay's relationship was so strong no amount of heckling could ever break their timeless bond. Enough already with the love. This episode we're gonna bring the pain, well, if I have anything to say about it, and I do, by the way. So brace yourselves for some deliciously painful Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(All of the contestants were asleep in their bunk beds but get a rude wake up call from Chris)

**Chris: **(Megaphone)All crew on set! Call time is 4 a.m.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **At first I thought he was talking to the camera crew, not us.

(All the girls leave their trailer)

**Leshawna: **I still can't believe I'm doing another season of this show.

(All the boys leave their trailer)

**Harold: **This continuing sadistic wake-up call is messing with the natural rhythms of my body clock. My mojo will be destroyed.

**Duncan: **Yeah, the mojo of extreme dorks. (This causes Harold to glare at him)

**Chris: **You're on a film set now and you're gonna learn that show biz is not all red carpets and pool parties. Today you're gonna get schooled on how tough on set production life can be.

**Gwen: **Whatever I can deal.

**Chris: **Well it's also time to pick your teammates and let's if you can try and stick it to the team your boyfriend chooses.

**Trent: **We're not gonna get all competitive and nasty are we?

**Gwen: **Absolutely not. We learned from last season, right?

**Chris: **Ok, let's get this bloodbath started. You're gonna choose schoolyard style boy, girl, boy, girl. Ladies first since we have no ladies here, Gwen.

**Gwen: **Ok I choose...Duncan.

(Trent and Courtney gasps in shock)

**(Confessional) Trent: **I can't believe she just went ahead and chose Duncan. I mean they're kind of alike and now she wants to be on the same team? What am I suppose to make of that? You think you know a person.

(Duncan goes to Gwen and they high five each other)

**Trent: **I choose... the beautiful Courtney.

**Courtney: **Thanks Trent how sweet.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **The beautiful? What was Trent trying to tick me off by picking Courtney like that? You think you know a person.

**Gwen: **Because I like to keep things cool, I pick Bridgette.

**Bridgette: **Awesome. (High fives Gwen)

**Trent: **I choose Geoff.

(Geoff goes to Trent's team)

**Gwen: **Oh, pick all the good looking contestants. That'll get you far. (Making Duncan and Bridgette glare at her)

**Trent: **It will in show biz.

**Gwen: **(Groans) DJ. (DJ smiles and goes to Gwen's team)

**Trent: **Leshawna. (Leshawna goes to Trent's team)

**Gwen: **(Signs in annoyance) Looks I need to keep my enemies closer.

**Bridgette: **No, really? You don't mean you're...?

**Gwen: **I'm afraid so Bridgette no matter how I don't want to, and believe me I really don't want to. I choose Heather.

**Heather: **(Surprised) Really?

**(Confessional) Heather: **It's about time someone realised who's the most valuable player here. I mean seriously people.

**Trent: **I choose Owen.

**Owen: **Woohoo! (High fives Trent)

**Harold: **Er, Hello? Don't wicked skills count for anything? I mean who else here went to film camp, and is fully trained as a junior cinematographer, with knowledge of lighting fillers, film stock...?

**Gwen: **I pick Harold, for know other reason to shut him up.

**Harold: **Wise choice.

**Gwen: **There are no other guys left.

**Harold: **Still.

**Trent: **Well guess that leaves me with Izzy then. Izzy?

**Izzy: **Here! Haha hi.

**Chris: **Gwen I christen your team The Screaming Gaffers. Trent you're The Killer Grips. Okay your challenge for each team is to set up a film set.

**Leshawna: **Ha! We'll be scarfing flapjacks by 7:00.

**Chris: **Oh will you? As location manager, I would like your sets to go...there! (Points to the huge hill)

**Gwen: **You just love doing this to us.

**Chris: **Yes, yes, I do. (Megaphone) Lights...Camera...Action!

(Everyone started moving all the equipment up the huge hill. As Gwen was going up the hill she nearly falls, but Duncan catches her)

**Trent: **(Sees this and becomes angry) What are you doing with him?

**Gwen: **Er, we're on the same team.

(Trent then carry's on up the hill but falls down. Gwen goes to help him but is beaten there by Courtney)

**Trent: **And we're on the same team.

**Courtney: **Let's go teammate. (Sticks her tongue out at Gwen before heading up the hill)

**Duncan: **What's with her?

**Gwen: **Beats me, she's your girlfriend.

**Chris: **(Megaphone) It's neck and neck people. And now for the heavy stuff.

**Courtney: **How are we suppose to get those trailers all the way up the hill?

(Owen's tummy rumbles)

**Trent: **Owen there's catering at the top of the hill. Just take that trailer up there with you and you can eat.

**Owen: **Eat? I love eat! (Uses his belt buckle as a way to pull the trailer up the hill)

**Izzy: **(Riding on the trailer)Yee-ha! Go Owen!

**Geoff:** (Also riding on the trailer)Woohoo! Yeah dude.

**Trent: **(While running with Owen he shouts out to Gwen and Duncan) Hey, new best friends! How do you like that! You gonna cry together, you punk wannabes? Cause you're team is going down.

(This makes Gwen and Duncan angry and rest of the gaffers gasps)

**Duncan: **Er, not cool. Not cool at all.

**Gwen: **Oh don't worry. We are taking Trent, I mean that team down.

**DJ: **Oh no. Don't expect me to... What if the trailer rolls back and possibly hurt someone? What then? I couldn't handle being responsible for that.

(Owen's pants start to fall down as he halfway up the hill)

**Chris: **Without his belt holding them up, Owen's pants are slowing him down. Will DJ step up to the plate and save the day?

**Harold: **Do it, DJ! Do it, DJ! Do it, DJ!

**DJ: **How many times do I have to say no?

(Owen makes to the top with the trailer)

**The killer grips: **Alright Owen! You did it! (They all cheer for Owen)

**Courtney: **He actually won!

**Chris: **Well, not exactly.

**Courtney: **What?!

**Chris: **That was only the first part of the challenge. Now it's time to make a movie. And what we've got here for the grips is the set for a tearjerker starring an elderly lady considering her long life.

**Trent: **Boring.

**Harold: **I can't believe we don't have a trailer.

**Heather: **We are so not going to be able to probably apply make-up without vanity lighting. This could spell disaster. (Glares at DJ) Thanks DJ.

**Chris: **Gaffers will be making a feature about a thug who tries to go straight but can't resist the lure of the street.

**Gwen: **Yeah it's been done.

**Heather: **Hey what about lunch? We been working for 8 hours and you are legally obligated by union rules to give us a meal break.

**Chris: **Oh yeah? Who here is in the union? (Puts his hand up and everyone else doesn't) Yeah, I thought so. Now it's time to choose an actor to perform a scene. Chef give the teams their scenes.

(Chef gives the scenes to Trent and Gwen)

**Trent: **Alright. We need an old lady.

**Izzy: **Oh, please let me do it! It's got to be me. I've got an old soul. I'm like 87 years old on the inside.

**The grips: **Ok, fine.

(With the gaffers)

**Gwen: **Big lucky permeggiano.

**Heather: **A tough guy.

(All the girls look at Duncan)

**Duncan: **What?

**Bridgette: **You have got to play the gangster.

**Duncan: **Don't typecast me. I don't even know I can act.

**Heather: **You want Harold to do it? He's as tough as butter.

**Chef: **Don't expect DJ to be a tough guy. That's for sure.

**DJ: **How can you say that? (Looks like he about to cry but Chef just rolls his eyes)

**Gwen: **Come on this is a roll you were born to play. You just have to be you. (Duncan takes the script from her)

**Chris: **(Megaphone) Alright. Set up the shop! Whoever can get Chef, Mr ex-army corporal, whos any emotion wins the challenge. (Chef then growls angrily at the camera)

(For the grips Geoff was sorting out the lighting and Courtney was doing Izzy's make-up)

**Courtney: **Keep still Izzy, you need to look good for the camera. And act like an old lady. (Continues to do her make-up)

**Izzy: **I feel like 80 years have already passed as they started to adjust the lighting.

**Geoff: **Don't move.

**Izzy: **Oh don't worry. I can't. My legs are totally asleep.

**Owen: **Can I get that last line again?

**Izzy: **(Grabs the boom-mic) My legs are asleep!

**Owen: **Arghh!

(With the gaffers)

**Duncan: **1: I can't memoruse this much. And 2: these lines are way out of left field.

**Heather: **Just say what's written and quit being such a primadonna.

**Harold: We all got a job to do.  
**

**Heather: **So you just stand there and look pretty ok? Pretty boy?

**Duncan: **Don't call me pretty! The last guy who called me pretty ended up looking a lot less pretty! Get it!

**Chris: **(Chuckles) Friction between the crew and talent. I love it. It's like a real film set.

**Gwen: **You are not pretty. Ok, Duncan? You're hot, Ok? You look hot. Sexy. Stud-like.

(Trent and Courtney heard everything and Courtney started growling angrily)

**Duncan: **That's better.

**Chris: **I can't believe they settled that so fast. Sometimes this business really stinks.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Grrrr!I knew it! She's has a thing for him! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

(With the grips)

**Leshawna: **Ok, there are 7 colors on this tape roll thing. But I don't know which one to use.

**Izzy: **Er...my legs are starting to tingle.

**Courtney: **Just use the red one Leshawna.

**Leshawna: **Ok, if you say so.

**Izzy: **I don't think I can hold much... longer. (Falls on the ground)

**Geoff: **Aw. We had the lighting just right.

**Trent: **Get back to fist positions.

**Izzy: **Ugh. It's been decades. Can we just get ball rolling on my best actress nomination?

**Courtney and Leshawna: **No.

(With the gaffers)

**Heather: **No wonder we're taking so long. This place is a mess, guys. And you have...what the...? (Gets caught in a light cable and is now hanging upside down in the air) Ahhhh! Ooooh! Ooh! I know you did this, Leshawna! Help! I am gonna need a little help here, people!

(Harold arrives with a pole)

**Harold: **I'll help down my lady.

**Heather: **Urgh!

(Harold then use the pole to help let her down)

**Heather: **Thank you.

**Harold: **Anything for my lady.

**(Confessional) Harold: **I've been working on my recording skills. Yep I'm hoping to impress Leshawna with them.

**(Confessional) Heather: **As annoying hanging around Harold would be, he'll make an easy to persuade alliance member, once I've turned him against Leshawna that is. And right now my lady needs all the help she can get.

**Chris: **(Megaphone) And now, time for the final hair and make-up.

**DJ: **(Doing Duncan's make-up) This light is just appalling. How am I suppose to work without a proper trailer and lighting? (The gaffers gasp) I mean, can you tilt that pretty chin up just a smidge?

**Chef: **That's enough! (Pulls DJ aside)

**DJ: **What? My mama always told me I had a flair for applying her church make-up so I figured...

**Chef: **We've got to toughen you up, big old marshmallow.

**(Confessional) Chef: **I've got to admit, I see a bit of myself in DJ. But I had to develop the macho with myself without someone like me helping. And even though he won last season I feel he can help me get my hands on the million. This is gonna be fun.

**Chef: **Here's the deal. I'll help you man up and win this thing. You will ask no stupid questions and you split the prize with me.

**DJ: **But Chef I won a 100,000 dollars last season.

**Chef: **And you blew it all on that party for those losers. I'm willing to help win a million bucks if you split it with me. Like they say it's an offer you can't refuse. I won't let you.

(With the grips)

**Courtney: **Ok, she's all done and ready for the camera.

**Trent: **Excellent.

(Harold gives Duncan a paintball gun and Bridgette puts a hat on his head)

**Chris: **And that's...action!

**Duncan: **(On camera) When I was young schoolgirl in poland frolicking through the field with my pet goat in the summer sun those were my happiest days.

**Chris: **Did you check the envelopes before you labelled them?

**Chef: **I thought you checked them. (Both then started giggling)

**Izzy: **(On camera) Now you listen and listen good. If you're fighter doesn't go down in the first round you'll be sleeping with the fishes and that's tough to do because, you know, they have no eyelids and it's hard to sleep. Hey I can flip my eyelids. Anyone want to see me flip them?

**Trent: **Ok, Granny Izzy's nuts, but at least she's committed. Duncan's gonna have a hard time beating that.

**Duncan: **(On camera) I've lived a good long life. I've loved, I've laugh, but what I miss most of all is my sweet little goat. Chopin. Oh, waaah! Waaah!

**Ched: **Baa, baa...(Starts crying along with Bridgette, Gwen and Heather)

**Chris: **(Wipes his tears) Er...cut! Ok, enough. It's to much for Chef to take. Duncan clearly wins for best performance. The screaming gaffers are the winners.

(Chef wipes away his tears as DJ comes)

**DJ: **You're gonna teach me how to be a tough guy? (Giggles)

**Chef: **Tough guy's cry! And did you notice how your team just won? Who was the judge, DJ who?

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony)**

**Chris: **And now your turn to cast your votes and determine who will stroll down the walk of shame. Under your seats you'll find voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. So cast your votes (All the grips casts their votes) Times up, all the votes have been cast. Remember if you get a gilded Chris you're still the game. And the gilded Chrises goes to...Trent, Geoff, Leshawna, Owen. And the last gilded Chris goes to...Courtney. Izzy it's time to go.

**Izzy: **Aw man bye everyone.

(Izzy takes the walk of shame and leaves in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: Now the grips are down a player. Will they make up for their lost. Find out next time on Total Drama Action! **


	4. Beach Blanket Bogus

Beach Blanket Bogus

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. He was a boy, she was a girl, and last week on total drama action. A shocking team redistribution pitted them against one another. Our heroine made a fundamental romantic comedy error, by picking Duncan first and leaving her boyfriend Trent and feeling kind of ouchie and Courtney completely jealous. So he decided pick Courtney first just to tick off both Gwen and Duncan. Meanwhile. 2 men made an illegal alliance and Duncan's bad thespian skills trumped Izzy's well, madness. It was to much for Chef's tender heart. And Izzy was clearly a bit too nutso, even for this show. Will Duncan and Gwen's new friendship make Trent and Courtney go completely insane? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(Everyone was in the craft tent getting breakfast from Chef)

**Heather: **Now I know how starlets stay thin.

**Harold: **Wish'd Chef let me in the kitchen. I have mad culinary skills.

**Heather: **Do you mind? I was talking to my slop.

(Bridgette was at the table drinking her orange juice then sees Geoff at his teams table and he winks at her making her blush)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I really hate that me and Geoff are on different teams. And I that I think about it all the couples left in the game are on different teams.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Man being on different team to Bridgette is tough but I'll if we keep our heads in the game and not end up like Tyler and Lindsay I know we can win.

(Trent puts salt on his eggs but the top comes off and a load of salt pours on to his eggs and Duncan starts laughing)

**Duncan: **Ah, sorry about the morning assault. (Gwen slaps the back of his head)

**Gwen: **Third grade called. You're due back in class.

**Trent: **Real mature. Don't you know it's bad luck to spill salt? (Tosses some of the salt over his shoulder but accidentally throws it in Heather's eyes making her scream and go blind) Nothing a little pepper won't fix. Ahh. (The top on the pepper shake comes off and spills pepper on his eggs. He then tosses some of the pepper over his shoulder getting Heather in the face again causing to sneeze and and run away screaming. Duncan then went over to Trent, laughing harder)

**Duncan: **Are you still gonna finish those eggs bro? (Eats one his eggs)

**Trent: **Help yourself, there's to much salt and pepper on it anyway.

**(Confessional) Trent: **Duncan is getting on my nerves. And if I see him around Gwen again I will get him eliminated.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Can't the dude take a joke. Trent has had issues with me since the season began and I'm gonna find out why.

(Whistle blows)

**Chris: **Hang onto your coconuts, players. We're going back to the beach.

**Owen, Geoff and Bridgette: **Woohoo!

**Chris: **Ever seen one of those 1950s surfer movies where the kids get up to neato fun before the big bonfire twist-a-thon and the bully kicks the sand castle in nearly guy's face?

(Everyone except Harold, Geoff and Bridgette was confused)

**Duncan: **Uh, no grandpa we haven't.

**Chris: **Well get ready to re-create one junior. 2 challenges followed by a tiebreaker if necessary. So grab your swimsuits.

(As everyone leaves Chef pulls DJ aside)

**Chef: **(Whispers) If the sand castle thing goes down, make sure you're the kicker, not the kickee. (DJ nods his head in agreement)

(With Chris and the rest of the cast who were freezing)

**Chris: **As some of you can see, we're actually in the shooting studio.

**Duncan:** And the AC's cranked because?

**Chris: **All the cameras and lights get so hot, they could melt Chef's heart. And the network told my agent sweaty wasn't a good look for me. Your first challenge, hang ten this deck into the big blue without swallowing tail in the soup.

**Leshawna: **What did you just ask me to do?

**Geoff: **He means stays on the surfboard longest wins.

**Chris: **Exact-a-mundo, groovy cats.

**Gwen: **Don't ever say that again.

**Chris: **Now who's going first?

**Geoff: **I'll go first.

**Chris: **Thanks for volunteering first Geoff.

(Geoff gets on the surf board)

**Geoff: **Alright lets see if those surfing lessons I took from Bridgette payed off.

**Chris: **And please welcome the return of some of season 1 fan favorites, the sharks.

(As Geoff was surfing the sharks went for him but he was able avoid them and complete the challenge)

**Chris: **Congress Geoff just won a point for your team.

**Geoff: **Oh yeah.

**Chris: **Okay Bridgette your turn.

(Bridgette gets on the surfboard)

**Bridgette: **I so got this. (Starts surfing and does the same thing as Geoff and completes the challenge)

**Chris: **And Bridgette scores a point of the gaffers.

**Bridgette: **Alright!

**Chris: **Ok, let's see, Harold your turn.

(Harold gets on the surfboard but once he sees the sharks he jumps and hangs on top of set)

**Harold: **My booty and I are out.

**Leshawna: **Your booty has an opinion.

**Heather: **That's a big job for such a saggy, sad little thing.

**Harold: **I'll have you know this is a selfless act. My lady fans couldn't handle the loss of this perfect behind.

**Heather: **By lady fans, he means his mother.

**Harold: **Hey sharks look, bacon.

**Owen: **(Eating bacon) Breakfast should last all day, no?

(As the sharks try get the bacon, Harold let's go of the set)

**Harold: **Whoa! (Lands on the plank of the shark pool)

**Chris: **Ooh! Way to stick the dismount, bro.

(Duncan and Gwen laugh and fist bump each other. Trent and Courtney sees this and glare angrily at them)

(Now it was Leshawna's turn on the surfboard and she was struggling to keep her balance)

**Leshawna: **Whoa! Whoa! (Chef then turns on a fan and fan blows Leshawna of the board into the wall)

(Now it was DJ's turn and as he was surfing the shark goes for him but gets his swimsuit. DJ then covers his kiwis and runs away embarrassed)

**Chef: **The body's a beautiful thing! You don't need a suit!

(Owen gets on the board and manages to break it and knock the sharks and all of the water out of the pool)

**Owen: **Oh man sorry sharks.

**Chris: **(Blows his whistle) Break time! Union rules.

**Heather: **Finally.

**Chris: **I don't mean you shark bait. (Sharks sit the chairs and Chef serves them shrimps)

**Gwen: **No sharks equals no problem. (Starts surfing then she sees Chris with a machine gun full of seagulls)

**Chris: **I love this _game. (Fires a load of seagulls at Gwen and gets in her hair) _

_**Gwen: **Sky rat! Get it out! Get it out! (Falls into the water) _

_(It was now Courtney's turn and as soon as she got on the surfboard Chris fires a load of seagulls at her knocking her of the board before she was even ready)_

_**Courtney: **Hey no fair. I wasn't ready. _

_**Chris: **I really don't care. _

_**Courtney: **Ugh! _

_(Now it was Heather's turn as she gets on the surfboard she starts surfing and the sharks who had finished their break went for make scream and she was doing her best to avoid them then Chris fires a load of seagulls at her and knocks her off the board into the water. Sharks then head towards her and she jumps out off the water and runs away in fright) _

_**Chris: **(Laughs) I'm a feel like I was watching a cartoon. (Continues laughing) _

_**Heather: **Shut up Chris!_

_**Chris: **Finally we have Duncan. Try not to get your piercings wet. (Duncan rolls his eyes as he was standing on the surfboard. Chris fires a load of seagulls at him but he dodges them all and punches one that nearly hit him. Chris runs out of seagulls and starts throwing some of the set equipment at him) _

_**Harold: **Chris are you it's legal for you throw the set equipment at him. (Chris then picks him up) Hey! What are you doing?! _

_**Duncan: **You gotta to be kidding me! (Chris throws Harold at him but he manages to dodge him as Harold hits the wall)_

_**Chris: **And with Duncan secures victory for screaming gaffers. _

_**Duncan: **Gnarly. (All of the gaffers cheer for Duncan and Gwen congrats him with a hug, which made Trent and Courtney even more jealous) _

_**Owen: **Man Gwen's team is unstoppable. _

_**Trent: **Try unstable, a ticking time bomb of betrayal._

_**Courtney: **I completely agree with you on that one Trent. We have to stop them._

_**Owen: **With what, a freight train? _

_**Courtney: **If we had one, yeah. _

_**Trent: **That seems a bit harsh Courtney._

_**Owen: **Trent the girl likes winning. _

_**Trent: **Fair point dude. _

_**Chris: **Ok, everyone meet me at the bus stop in 5 minutes so we can head to the beach._

_(5 minutes later) _

_**Chris: **So you all changed out of your bathing suits. Hope you like swimming in your jeans. _

_**Heather: **Right, because we're really going to the beach for real this time. The bus is just late. _

_(The bus arrives)_

_**Chris: **You were saying? _

_**(Confessional) Owen: **Chris actually told us the truth for once? What's next? Being treated with actual respect? _

_**Chris: **Yes campers,we're actually back at your old stomping grounds, Total Drama Island! If you need to take moment and reminisce about the great times you had here... (All the contestants just laughed hysterically) Fine. We'll skip the good memories montage. Screaming gaffers, you've got a 30 minute head start on...the sand castle-building contest, to be judged by Chef. Make like prop masters, guys, and give him something good. I really don't want the tiebreaker to have to go down. I don't think legal's quite approved of it yet. _

_(With the gaffers) _

_**Harold: **DJ, wetter that sand in that bucket. Heather pack it firmer. _

_**Heather: **Who die and made you the king of sand castle-building? _

_**Harold: **I'm a bit of a gehry buff. (Heather looks confused) Frank gehry? Greatest architect of our time? _

_**Heather: **And I care about this because? _

_**Harold: **(Shows her the sand castle) Now, how about some props for my fine buttresses?_

_**DJ: **Did Duncan and Gwen go to get more buckets? _

_(Duncan and Gwen had slipped away to _sabotage the bus so they could spend more time on the island)

**Gwen: **(Chuckles) There. (Throws a part of the bus in Duncan's bucket) If we're stuck at the beach, at least we can stay in cabins. I never thought I'd miss them.

**Duncan: **I've always been more of a dismantler than a builder anyway.

**Gwen: **No, you just love to scrub around with...(Before she could finish Duncan pulled out another part of the bus which made the bus horn go off)...stuff. I was gonna say stuff.

**Duncan: **(Chuckles) We should disconnect the horn too. (Closes the bus bonnet)

**Chris: **(Looking at his watch) 3, 2...(Chef blows into a trumpet) Thank you Chef. Screaming gaffers, your 30 minute lead is over. So Trent dude get castling.

**Owen: **Water! We need water! (Runs with the buckets)

**Courtney: **(Points at the lake)The lake is that way Owen. (Owen runs to the lake with the buckets)

**Trent: **Quiet! We need a plan, and I've got one.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Hmm, Trent maybe on to something here.

**Trent: **Ok, Owen and Geoff get some water from the lake. Leshawna and Courtney pack the sand but firmer than the gaffers.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **On second thought maybe he doesn't. Maybe it's time I sabotage the other team.

**Courtney: **Trent I'm just going to take a pee break for sec.

**Trent: **Ok.

(With the gaffers)

**Harold: **The Taj Maharold. It's perfect.

(The gaffers smiled proudly at the sand castle but they didn't see Courtney take a sandwich from Chris's lunchbox and toss a load of bread crumbs at their sand castle which attracts a load of seagulls who go for the bread crumbs on the castle)

**Heather: **Hey get off our sand castle.

**Duncan: **Beat it. Beat it.

**Harold: **No! There's birds in my belfry! (The seagulls destroy the gaffers sand castle) Dang! They busted my buttresses.

**Trent: **Hey Chris and Chef we're finish. (Shows them the sand castle) I dub thee casa Gwen.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Did he just name a sand castle after me?

**Chef: **Grips win. Gaffers lose.

**Chris: **Which means we need a new tie breaker. Since the union won't approve of our original idea. Now gather ye some fire wood, campers, for a fire of the bon varsity.

(In the woods Owen and Trent run into Gwen)

**Trent: **Gwen, hey. I feel like it's been ages since we had any, you know, quality time together.

**Gwen: **Uh...(Notices Owen making kissing noises behind Trent. Trent notices this too and clears his throat as a sign to ask Owen to leave)

**Owen: **Check. (Leaves)

**Gwen: **Look Trent I love stay and... (Sees Owen behind the tree) Owen, I can see you.

**Owen: **Do you mind speaking up? I don't want to miss all the juicy bits. (Gwen throws a load of sticks at him making him run away)

**Gwen: **Trent I really need to focus on the game right but will talk after the challenge ok?

**Trent: **Uh...ok.

**Gwen: **Cool. Good luck in the challenge Trent. (Leaves to go and meet her team)

**Trent: **What am I doing wrong?

**Owen: **(Comes our from hiding behind the tree) Getting in her way. Like I before, the girl likes winning.

**Trent: **You know, Owen, sometimes you're really smart.

**Owen: **(Farts) Me like beans.

(At the bonfire near the beach)

**Heather: **Why'd do bother sending us out to get firewood?

**Chris: **I needed some alone time. You think these hands manicure themselves? Which brings us to the tie-breaking challenge, a watusi twist mashed-potato dorky old-school dance contest. Teams choose your best booger for battle.

**Gwen: **Ok, who here is a good dancer?

**Bridgette: **I pick Duncan.

**Duncan: **Me? Why me?

**Bridgette: **Because you're a great dancer.

**DJ: **You did show so wicked moves in that dance off you had against Geoff at my party dude.

**Harold: **Don't bother trying to convince him to guys he's obviously chicken.

**Duncan: **No one calls me chicken dweeb!

**Harold: **Care to prove that?

**Duncan: **Fine, I'll dance.

(With the grips)

**Courtney: **I vote for Trent.

**Geoff: **We heard you got some fly moves dude.

**Trent: **Ok, I'll do it, if you all say my name 9 times.

**The killer grips: **Trent, Trent, Trent...

(Chris plays the music and Duncan and Trent take their positions)

**Duncan: **Prepare for a world of pain, elvis.

**Trent: **Bring it punk.

(Duncan and Trent begin dancing and both teams were impressed)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Wow, Duncan really is an amazing dancer, looks like Trent's got some competition.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I always knew my boyfriend was an amazing dancer, but Trent is definitely giving Duncan a challenge.

**(Confessional) Harold: **I never thought I say this but Duncan's got some moves. But I think Trent's dancing is way better.

(Halfway threw the dance off between Trent and Duncan)

**Courtney: **Go Trent, Go!

**Geoff: **Dance for your life dude!

**Bridgette, Heather and Gwen: **Go, Duncan! Go, Duncan! Go, Duncan!

(Trent could hear Gwen cheering for Duncan with Heather and Bridgette which was making him extremely jealous)

**(Confessional) Trent: **The thing is, if Gwen wants to win, why is it unethical for me to help her? I'm Trent first and killer grip second. Oh, can we erase that? Confession might be good for the soul. It's not so good for the teamwork.

(The dance off continues until Trent sees a branch stick while doing the moving backwards as a dance move and purposely trips the branch and starts writhing on the ground)

**Trent: **Oh, Ooh.

**Geoff: **Dude, get up.

**Trent: **Ah! I think I turned my ankle.

**Owen: **Do something!

(Trent starts writhing on the ground then Chris stands in front of him)

**Chris: **That's not dancing.

**Trent: **It's modern. It's interpreted.

**Duncan: **I interpret it as sucking.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **I ignore Trent and now he's lost his will to go on. I mean I like Trent a lot. But I don't want to be responsible for this much mental distress.

**Chris: **And once again, Duncan secures victory for the screaming gaffers. And your reward... The greatest beach party ever pitched.

(All the screaming gaffers cheer and Gwen looks at Trent and points at the woods telling him to meet her there)

(In the woods with Trent and Gwen)

**Trent: **I know you really wanted to win.

**Gwen: **I guess. You know you're a really good dancer.

**Trent: **Yeah? you like that? (Does a few dance moves to impress her)

**Gwen: **Your ankle seems better.

**Trent: **I'm weird like that.

**Gwen: **You sure are. (They were about to make out but were interrupted by Owen who watching from behind the same tree)

**Owen: **You guys gonna make out now? (They throw a load of sticks at him making him run away)

(While the screaming gaffers were dancing with each other, the killer grips were with Chris)

**Chris: **If the losing team could just follow me to the bus... (Chef comes covered in fuel and tells Chris the bus is broken) ...which is broken! Which means the losers will have to stay and watch their rivals gorge on victory.

(Harold was show off his dance skills and Duncan kicks sand in his face)

**Harold: **(Spluttering) What was that for?

**Duncan: **For callling me chicken earlier.

**Gwen: **Well thanks to your surprisingly smooth dance moves Dunk we an awesome beach party.

**Duncan: **You know it, pasty.

(Nether of them noticed that Courtney was watching and heard everything)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **She called him Dunk. Only I can call him that! And why was he calling her pasty in a flirting way?

(At the beach Geoff was sat on his own until Bridgette came up to him)

**Bridgette: **Hey babe.

**Geoff: **Hey bridge. How come you're not at the beach party.

**Bridgette: **Parties aren't fun without you babe. Plus we haven't spent enough time together since the teams were made. I wanted to be with you.

**Geoff: **I really want to be around you to babe. What you we spend more time together after the challenges that way we can focus on the game as well as us.

**Bridgette: **I'd love that. And I love you.

**Geoff: **I love you too babe. (The 2 share a kiss)

(In the control room with Chris)

**Chris: Aww how cute. Shame not all couples can be as strong as them. Will Trent and Gwen's relationship along with Duncan and Courtney's relationship be destroyed, or will they both survive? Tune next time to find out on Total Drama Action! **


	5. 3:10 to Crazytown

3:10 to Crazytown

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Duncan and Gwen continued to bond, which made Trent and Courtney incredibly jealous. We also learned that Geoff and Bridgette are still going strong. Trent purposely throwed the challenge to try and charm Gwen. And thanks to Duncan's wicked surfing skills and smooth dance moves the screaming gaffers won an awesome beach party. Will Trent's and Courtney's jealously get the better of them? Find next on Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(In the girls trailer)

**Bridgette: **Hey Gwen is something wrong?

**Gwen: **No I'm just a little worried about Trent.

**Bridgette: **How so?

**Gwen: **He's been acting weird lately. I mean I noticed it during the dance off challenge. I think he tripped over that branch on purpose just to get my attention.

**Bridgette: **Come to think of it, his leg seem ok after the challenge.

**Gwen: **I know, I'm worried that if he keeps doing this he's gonna get himself voted off.

(In the boys trailer)

**Trent: **Hey Duncan, can we talk?

**Duncan: **Sure, What is it?

**Trent: **You and Gwen have been getting close a lot lately, she seems to have taken a liking to you. It's not that I don't trust her or anything, but I want you to distance yourself from her.

**Duncan: **Dude we're just friends, nothing more.

**Trent: **Why do I find that hard to believe.

**Duncan: **Dude chill.

**Trent: **No I will not chill. You better watch yourself man. Because I will get you eliminated if I see you near her.

**Duncan: **You can try elvis. But you'll regret picking a fight with me.

**(Confessional) Trent: **I will not let him take Gwen from me. He's going down.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **If he thinks I'm gonna stand there and let him accuse me of trying to steal his girlfriend, he's dead wrong.

(Chris then arrives in a cowboys outfit and fires a gun scaring the contestants)

**Bridgette: **(Screams while covering her ears) Chris!

**Harold: **My cranium.

**Chris: **Take it easy guns are loaded with blanks. Least I'm sure one of them is. (Laughs)

**Heather: **I'm way to hot for this.

**Chris: **(Cowboy voice) Since there's no beatin' the heat, we're goin' west this week. There's a town meetin' at high noon. Be there or I'll drive you deadbeats out of town.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **(Her hair turns into an Afro) Oh, darn humidity! What you think you're looking at? Nothing to see hear. (Someone of camera starts laughing at her hair)

(At the cowboy western set Leshawna meets up with the rest of the cast, and Heather and Courtney start laughing)

**Leshawna: **I'm sorry. Do you see something wrong with my hair?

**Duncan: **Not from where I'm standing.

**Chris: **Listen up partners. In any good western, there are heroes, outlaws, horses and pretty dames. The hero defeats the outlaw, then rides off into the sunset on the horse.

**Courtney: **And the pretty dames?

**Chris: **They usually hang out in the saloon during the bar brawls.

**Harold: **Bar brawl. Cool. (Does some weird fighting moves and Duncan trips him) Whoa! (Falls into the hot tub)

**Duncan: **Awesome re-enactment Harold. Most brawls do end up with the loser in the water trough.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Back home, my peeps and I look out for each other. And Harold is my sugar baby. I've got my eye on Duncan.

**Chris: **Time for your first challenge. No cowboy worth spitting at would go one day without saddle practice. (Cowboy voice) Time to saddle up. (Sees the horse doing a long fart) That's the best steed we can afford?

**Chef: **You want a 5 star holel and champagne and caviar breakfast? I got to cut somewhere.

**Chris: **It's perfect. Don't change a thing.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I love horsies! They're so cute.

**(Confessional) Harold: **I look forward to show Leshawna my mad horse riding skills.

**(Confessional) Trent: **Who says a western has to end with a guy riding his horse? This is a movies. The guy always get the girl. Meaning me.

**Duncan: **You call this a challenge? (Was about to get on the horse)

**Chris: **Not so fast. You cowboys and cowbabes are gonna have to mount the steed from way up there. (Points to the hundred foot high diving board) Since the gaffers won last week, they go first. Don't worry our unpaid interns have assured us it's safe.

**Gwen: **We won last week. Why do we have to go first?

**Chris: **Because I said so, I'm your host Chris McLean.

**Gwen: **(Sneezes) Guy's I think I'm coming down with something.

**Duncan: **Don't worry I'll help you up the ladder.

**Trent: **Guys Gwen is really sick. In her condition she'd probably fall right off the platform and land on that poor horse. (Realizes what he said)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **What was that?!

**(Confessional) Trent: **(Slaps himself) Stupid!

**Duncan: **Come on Gwen, you can do it.

**Bridgette: **Yeah just do your best Gwen.

(Gwen climbs up the ladder and is on the edge of the diving board)

**Trent: **Break a leg Gwen!

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Break a leg? That's what Trent says to me as I'm about plummet a 100 feet?

**(Confessional) Trent: **(Slaps himself) Stupid! Stupid!

(Gwen jumps off the diving board onto the horse painfully and falls on the ground)

**Trent: **Gwen! (Runs to her)

**Gwen: **Thanks. Just watch my left—(Trent accidentally pulls her left arm) Oww! Arm!

**(Confessional) Trent: **(Slaps himself) Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

(Leshawna pulls Trent away and Bridgette helps Gwen instead)

**Chris: **Whoa! That was awesome, Gwen! Gaffers 1. Grips your up.

**Trent: **(Signs) It's not like this can get any worse. (Jumps off the 100 feet diving board but misses the horse and painfully lands on his kiwis) Or maybe they can.

**Chris: **Ouch. Glad that wasn't me. Gaffers 1, Grips zip. Harold you're up.

(Harold jumps off the diving board and flaps his arms like a bird while falling and land on the horse)

**Harold: **Wicked! (Duncan land on him and the horse) Oh! Oww!

**Chris: **Way a pad the saddle, Duncan.

**Harold: **I think you broke my coccyx.

**Chris: **Gaffers, 3. Grips zilch.

(Owen jumps off the diving board)

**Owen: **Goodbye sweet world! (The horse hears him and moves out the way not wanting to get crushed by Owen's weight. Owen then hits the ground) Hey get back here. (Chases after the horse and manages to get on top of it)

**Chris: **Nice effort, Owen my man. If horses can bend, so can the rules. Grips are now on the ground with 1.

**Harold: **Hey no fair!

**Heather: **Owen cheated.

**Gwen: **He totally cheated.

**Owen: **(Riding the horse) Yeah baby! Horse jumping rules!

(DJ jumps off the diving board and uses his mama's hankie as a parachute to miss the horse and heads for the electrical wires)

**DJ: **Not the electrical wires! (Gets zapped) Argh!

**Chris: **Ow. Ok, Geoff, you're up.

(Geoff jumps off the diving board and lands on the horse)

**Geoff: **Woohoo!

**Chris: **Good one Geoff. Grips 2. Gaffers 3. Bridgette you're turn.

(Bridgette jumps off the diving board and lands on the horse)

**Bridgette: **Oh, you poor horse. I'm sorry if I landed on you to hard. (Pats the horse and the horse rubs it's head on her) Hey, you like me.

**Chris: **Enough, with the cute horse cuddling already. Gaffers, 4. Grips 3. Courtney you're up.

(Courtney jumps off the diving board and lands on the horse)

**Chris: **All right! Grips and Gaffers are tied at 4 each. Now it's up to either Heather or Leshawna to break the tie. Now which one of you is going first?

**Leshawna: **After you queen bee. (Pushes Heather but she pulls Leshawna and pushes her to the ladder, but the 2 just ended climbing the ladder at the same time and started insulting each other while climbing) Why is it that we have to stare at your navel all day? Put a shirt on!

**Heather: **Oh, oh, right, right, because we all love looking at those kumquats on your mall kiosk T-shirt. (Continues climbing the ladder and reaches the top)

**Leshawna: **(Also reaches the top of the diving board) At least I have hair.

**Heather: **Your Afro is so big, it has it's own gravity.

**Leshawna: **Oh, I'll give you gravity. (Pushes her off the diving board but Heather grabs her and pulls her out with her but nether of them landed on the horse or the ground)

**Bridgette: **Where'd they go?

**Chris: **Not there. Way up there. (Everyone looks up and sees that Heather and Leshawna we're both hanging from the weather vane by their pants. Then Leshawna's pants rip and falls but misses the horse and use her Afro as a soft landing and bounces on to her feet)

**Leshawna: **Ha! Bet you ain't laughing at my hair now.

**Chris: **(Laughs) Well, I guess you showed her. And by her I mean the entire viewing audience. (Leshawna growls at him) Ok, Ok! You don't have to get my dungarees all dusty. Looks like the teams are still tied at 4 apiece. To the next challenge for the tiebreaker, cowpokes.

**Heather: **Somebody better get me down now! Hello? Anyone? (Her pants rip and falls on the ground) Ow!

**Chris: **The hallmark of any good western is the quick-drew cowboy showdown. Captains will pick their strongest cowpoke to compete in what will likely be... a fight to the death! Haha. (Phone rings) Hello? Uh-huh. I see. Fine. (Puts his phone away) Our lawyers have informed me that you may shoot until someone is mildly injured or cries like a little baby, but a fight to the death is strictly prohibited. Time to pick your cowboys.

**(Confessional) Trent: **If I'm gonna have any chance with Gwen, I got to find a way to help her out.

**Trent: **The grips pick...Owen.

**Courtney: **What?! You want to use Owen for target practice? He's a guaranteed hit.

**Geoff: **He is a little...large.

**Owen: **Haha. I practically take up the whole road. (Drinks all the water out of the squirt guns)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **He's throwing challenges for me again. I do not want to this way.

**(Confessional) Trent: **Finally I did good. Man girls are complicated.

**Chris: **Owen! We needed that water for the quick-drew cowboy showdown!

**Chef: **Don't look at me. I ain't lugging any more water in this heat.

**Owen: **(Belches) Sorry I was thirsty.

**Chris: **Ok, since Owen ruined the last competition. Your final challenge of the day will be calf-roping.

**DJ: **Where are the cute baby cows at?

**Chris: **There aren't any. Grips are the cowboys. Gaffers are the cattle. The cowboys rope the cattle, they win. The cattle dodge the cowboys, they win.

**Geoff: **How do we know who's who?

**Chris: **Grips wear these stylin' cowboy hats. Gaffers get to wear udders!

**Heather: **You just had to ask.

**Trent: **Sorry. But I bet you'll look really cute in that hat, Gwen. "Udderly adorable.

**(Confessional) Trent: **Udderly adorable? Stupid! Stupid! I'm totally blowing it again.

**(Confessional) Harold: **(Chuckles) I have cow boobis on my head.

**(Confessional) Duncan:** Stupid million bucks.

**Chris: **Would the cattle care for some hay?

**Duncan: **Would the host care for an udder sandwich?

**Chris: **I'm good. Chef will now judge the competition. Yo Chef! (Chef comes wearing a western dress) Love the dress Chefette. (Starts laughing and Chef growls and ties Chris to the fence)

**Chef: **Maybe when I change, I'll come back and untie you. (Walks away)

**Chris: **I can't feel my arms. (Signs) Let the calf-roping began.

(The gaffers run off as the grips chase after with their rope Owen try's to catch but fails. Geoff chases after Bridgette and manages to catch with his rope)

**Geoff: **Yes. I caught my favorite cattle.

**Bridgette: **(Giggles) And I got caught by my favorite cowboy.

(Not long after Courtney manages to catch DJ)

**DJ: **Whoa! (Falls on the ground)

**Courtney: **Ha! For a big guy, you're pretty unstable.

**Chris: **And that's 2 cows down 4 more to go.

(Both Leshawna chases after Heather but failed to catch her then Trent and Gwen bump into each other Gwen was ready to get caught but Trent purposely misses)

**Trent: **Oh, shoot, so close. (Gwen gets annoyed)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Ok, this has to stop. Why can't Trent just play fair.

**(Confessional) Trent: **What girl doesn't love it when a dude helps her out? Holds a door, takes her coat off, helps her win a million dollar competition?

**Harold: **Can't catch me! Can't catch me!

**Owen: **(Tired out) He's...right! I can't! (Falls on the ground)

(Trent then chases after Duncan)

**Duncan: **(Laughs) You'll never catch me elvis!

**Trent: **Yes I will girlfriend stealer!

**Duncan: **(While running) What did you just call me?!

**(Confessional) Duncan: **When is he gonna get it through his thick head already? I am not trying to steal his girlfriend.

(Duncan then stop and grabs the rope and pulls Trent towards him and punches him in the face)

**Trent: **Did you just punch me?

**Duncan: **I am getting sick of you accusing me of stealing Gwen from you.

**Gwen: **What? Trent is that way you were throwing challenges?

**Trent: **Yes. Seeing you hanging out with him isn't right at all and he's been making me look bad every chance he gets.

**Duncan: **Dude, you're doing that all on your own. And what exactly have I done that's made you think that?

**Trent: **You know what? Forget it. I don't want to talk about this right now. (Walks off to catch one of the other gaffers. Duncan also walks off angrily leaving Gwen on her own)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **So Trent has been throwing challenges because of my friendship with Duncan?

**(Confessional) Trent: **Stupid Duncan, now he's made me look like an even bigger fool in front of Gwen.

(The remaining gaffers find some extra rope lying around and started chasing the grips who were now running away. Gwen catches Courtney, Duncan catches both Trent and Geoff, Heather catches Leshawna and Harold catches Owen who was already on ground and tired)

**Harold: **Gotcha! That was too easy.

**Chris: **Well what do we have here? The cattle have roped the cowboys. A bit unexpected, but what the heck? The gaffers win.

(The Screaming Gaffers Cheer)

(Duncan catches Harold with the rope)

**Harold: **Uh hello! We're on the same team.

**Duncan: **What, you gonna go all medieval camp on me? (Laughs and continues to tie Harold up)

**(Confessional) Harold: **(Grunts as his whole top body was tied up) I can get out of this any time.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **After that fight with Trent roping the dweeb was just the cheering up I need.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **What happened between Gwen, Trent and Duncan? That's it, time to find out what weird goth girl has caused.

**Chris: **You grips are losers, which means you're sending someone home tonight.

(At the communal washroom)

(Trent leaves the washroom and bumps into Gwen)

**Gwen: **Trent we need to talk.

**Trent: **Oh, please tell this isn't what I think it is.

**Gwen: **It's what you think it is.

**Trent: **I told you not to tell me that.

**Gwen: **Trent you're a great guy, I mean that. But this isn't working.

**Trent: **Is this because of my fight with Duncan?

**Gwen: **No. Well yes. But it's not just that. You accused him of try to steal me, it made me feel like was just a trophy. Duncan and I are just friends. He hasn't done anything to try to destroy what we had. You've also been throwing challenges for me, I need to win this far and square ok?

**Trent: **What are you saying?

**Gwen: **It's over. I'm sorry.

**Trent: **I hear you loud and clear.

(Unknown to them Courtney was nearly by and overheard everything)

**Courtney: **So do I.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I knew it! Trent has purposely been throwing challenges for Gwen. And I don't buy the whole just friends thing. She only broke up with Trent just to steal Duncan from me, I can tell. Either way, Trent is going home tonight.

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony) **

(All the grips vote)

**Chris: **The votes have been cast. If you get a gilded Chris, it means you're safe...for now.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Courtney told me what Trent did. I didn't believe her at first but after looking back at the last 2 challenges it seemed obvious it was true.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **I'm sorry to do this dude. But you brought this on yourself.

**(Confessional) Owen: **You're a good friend but you shouldn't have done what you did.

(Chef arrives with the gilded Chrises)

**Chris: **What happened to your dress? (Chef points his fingers at his eyes then to Chris) And the gilded Chris goes to...Courtney, Leshawna, Geoff, and last but not least...Owen.

**Trent: **What? This has to be a mistake.

**Courtney: **It's no mistake. We know you've been throwing the challenges on purpose.

**Chris: **Trent it's time to go.

**Trent: **But I can't leave without saying goodbye to Gwen.

**Chris: **Yo Chef, little help here.

(Chef carry's him down the walk of shame)

**Trent: **Gwen!

(Chef then throws him in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: **Three ten to crazy town. Trent is now a board.

(The lame-o-sine leaves with Trent in it)

**Chris: The grips have now lost 2 players. Will they ever win a challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Action! **


	6. Aftermath 1

Aftermath 1

**(TDA Aftermath intro) **

**Josh: **What's going on, everyone? Welcome to the brand new totally-of-the-hook "Total Drama Action" Aftermath Show.

(Audience Cheers and applause)

**Blaineley: **We're coming at you live to dish everything "Total Drama Action".

**Josh: **This is where the real action is. Yeah! I'm Josh.

**Blaineley: **And I'm Blaineley.

**Josh: **You may recognize us from a show called celebrity manhunt. Now we've been given the honor of hosting the aftermath of "Total Drama Action".

**Blaineley: **We also get to hang with you and we're super stoked for the new season.

**Josh: **What did you guys think of it so far? The film lot, totally awesome, right?

(Audiences cheers)

**Josh: **We're are so psyched to be here.

**Eva: **Yeah, speak for yourselves.

**Josh: **I was speaking for myself. But glad you reminded us you're here. Eva everyone!

(Audiences cheers making Eva smile and wave)

**Josh: **We've brought along all our peeps from first season.

**Blaineley: **They maybe losers but not in our book, right, Josh?

**Katie: **Aww.

**Sadie: **That is so sweet, you guys.

**Josh: **Alright! We've Cody!

**Blaineley: **And Noah! Ezekiel!

**Josh: **Haha! Yo homeschool! Let's give it up for Eva!

**Blaineley: **Katie and Sadie!

**Josh: **And a shout out to Beth!

**Blaineley: **(Dreamily) And Justin!

**Josh: **Easy Blaineley, he is young than you. (Audiences laughs)

**Blaineley: **We've also got a ton of texts and emails from all you.

**Josh: **Plus we'll have a couple of you on webcam, which is super cool.

**Blaineley: **Tyler and Lindsay our Romeo and Juliet of the season will be joining us here.

**Josh: **Along with Izzy and Trent.

(Audiences applauses)

**Blaineley: **Ok, before we welcome our first 2 guests let's look back at their time on TDA. Roll clip.

(A load of clips of Tyler and Lindsay making out on TDA)

**Josh: **Ok, so both Tyler and Lindsay's time on TDA were really short due to them making out none stop but they showed us that there's always one couple that will make out before getting attacked by a monster and an alien.

**Blaineley: **Unfortunately their none stop kissing spree got them voted out by everyone making them first couple to take the lame-o-sine. Our first 2 guest are afraid of chickens and bad hair cuts and as we all made out none stop. Please welcome Tyler and Lindsay!

(Aftermath theme)

(No one appears)

**Josh: **Tyler and Lindsay everyone. (No one appears)

**Intern: **Hey! You 2. You're on. (He saids to Tyler and Lindsay who were making out)

**Tyler: **(Stops making out with Lindsay) Huh we're on? Oh, ok. Let's go Linds.

**Lindsay: **Ok.

(The Aftermath theme plays as Tyler and Lindsay join Josh and Blaineley on stage)

**Tyler: **Hey guy's how's it going?

**Blaineley: **We're doing great Tyler. Hello Lindsay.

**Lindsay: **Hi everybody. It's so great to be here.

**Josh: **So Tyler and Lindsay how did it feel being the first ones voted off the show?

**Tyler: **I have to admit I was disappointed but it's our own fault for not focusing on the game.

**Lindsay: **It was pretty hurtful to know that all our friends voted us off. I wish I was in the game a little bit longer.

**Tyler: **I know babe but we can't really blame them. I mean we didn't really have our heads in the game at all. But if I had to be eliminated anyone else I'm glad it was with you.

**Lindsay: **Aww. You're so sweet. (They start making out again)

**The Audience: **Ew!

**Blaineley: **Guys could you please stop making out. The whole audience is watching.

**Tyler and Lindsay: **Sorry.

**Blaineley: **I think it's time we move on to Izzy.

**Josh: **But before we bring our next guest out. Let's take a look at her highlights on the show. Roll clip.

(A load of clips of Izzy's best moments on the show)

**Blaineley: **Izzy's time on the show may have been short.

**Josh: **But it was a real wild ride.

**Blaineley: **The girl really brought so craziness to the film lot.

**Josh: **And later suffered a serious blow at the hands of Chef Hatchet.

**Blaineley: **(Giggles) Chef thinks he's killed her. Look how freaked he is.

**Josh: **Serves the dude right. (Laughs) Hilarious. Ultimately it was Duncan who killed Izzy's chances when the 2 took the stage.

**Blaineley: **Ooh, the drama. But ever the diva, Izzy will be back for more. Our third guest let Heather fall into a pool of jellyfish and is scared of clowns. Lets give welcome to Izzy!

(The Aftermath theme plays as Izzy joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Izzy: **Hi, so glad to be here. (Sees everyone from season 1) Hi, you guys.

**Beth, Katie and Sadie: **Hi, Izzy!

**Izzy: **Hi everyone out there in tv land.

**Josh: **So Izzy how did you feel after being voted off.

**Izzy: **Disappointing but hey it happens.

**Blaineley: **Season 2 started so well for you. Where'd things go wrong?

**Izzy: **I think it was when I turned down that secret alliance with Chef.

**Josh: **Wait, Chef actually tried to form a secret alliance with you?

**Izzy: **Uh-huh. He said he'd help me win this thing if I share the money with him.

**Josh: **Wait, I we've got a never before seen clip. Awesome.

(The never before seen clip of Chef and Izzy)

**Chef: **I'll help man and win this thing. We split the prize money 50/50.

**Izzy: **Hiyah! (Kicks Chef in the stomach) I don't think so. (Laughs)

**Josh and Blaineley: **Whoa!

**Blaineley: **I can't believe Chef did that.

**Josh: **Awesome impact! Ooh, check it.

(The replay of Izzy kicking Chef also shows a scared intern)

**Blaineley: **(Chuckles) Hey look at that poor guy.

**Josh: **Thinks he's next. (Chuckles) Ok, so what happened after that?

**Izzy: **My guess is Chef made a demon deal with DJ. I think Chef threw the acting challenge with Duncan so DJ's team won and I lost but, hey, what do I know?

**Josh: **A lot, apparently.

**Blaineley: **Let's here from a viewer now. GluePunx350 ask: Do you think DJ will get busted?

**Izzy: **Well, I don't know about DJ, but I busted my arm once. Yep, look, Now I'm double-jointed. I'm doing it! Backwards!

(Audition groans)

**Josh: **Should we move on to Trent?

**Izzy: **Yeah! On to Trent!

(Audience cheers)

**Blaineley: **Before we bring Trent out. Let's look back at his time on total drama action.

(A load of clips of Trent's best moments)

**Blaineley: **Thos season showed Trent turning from being a stand-up guy to a paranoid lover. Especially when it came Gwen's friendship with Duncan.

**Josh: **The more those 2 hung out the more paranoid Trent became. Unfortunately him and Gwen being on different teams didn't help either.

**Blaineley: **Which drive Trent insane, causing to purposely throw his teams challenges to win Gwen's heart.

**Josh: **He even picked a fight with Duncan when Gwen didn't apove of him throwing challenges which resulted to him getting dumped and voted off.

**Blaineley: **Our last guest is brilliant guitar player with incredible dance moves. Please welcome Trent!

(The Aftermath theme plays as Trent joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Blaineley: **Here live on aftermath with Trent everyone.

**Josh: **Good to have you on the show dude. How've you been?

**Trent: **I've been a little down to honest but hopefully I'll recover.

**Blaineley: **What happened Trent?

**Trent: **I'm a 100% sure. Things were going great until Gwen and I were split on different teams. Then she started spending time with Duncan. And then competition set in.

**Blaineley: **And anything else?

**Trent: **Well I realized that that by purposely throwing the challenges I really let my team down. And I let my jealousy get the better of me.

**Josh: **How are things between you and Gwen after breaking up?

**Trent: **We may not be together anymore but we're still friends. Which is probably for the best. We both knew there were problems but we still wanted keep the friendship we had at the beginning of the first season.

**Josh: **Before you eliminated you blamed Duncan for destroying your relationship with Gwen. Do you still blame Duncan for everything?

**Trent: **Back the show I did. But after Gwen dumped me and I got eliminated I realized it was all in my head. I only have myself to blame for all this and I hope to apologize to Duncan for accusing him for everything that went wrong for me this season.

**Blaineley: **Well Trent we've got a lot emails here for you. SnowGirl writes: "Trent what kind of girl are you into?" Mmm.

**Trent: **It was a girl like Gwen. Guess I'm gonna have to find a new type.

**Sadie: **Oh, me, Trent!

**Katie: **No, me, Trent!

**Josh: **Sorry girls, but it's time to check in on our webcams. We've got Ginger from Sudbury. What's up Ginger?

(Ginger appears on the top screen)

**Ginger: **Trent, I'd love it if you went psycho crazy over me!

**Josh: **There you go. Another admirer.

**Trent: **Uh, yeah.

**Blaineley: **Thanks Ginger. We've also got Steve the yeti from Vancouver.

(Steve the yeti appears on the top screen)

**Josh: **How's it going dude?

**Steve the yeti: **Chris McLean is the best host ever! How'd you get your own show? You stink!

**Chef: **(Off camera) Yo, Chris, if I wanted to take a hot tub by myself, I... Oh, you on the webcam?

**Josh and Blaineley: **Chris?

**Chef: **Don't believe a word Izzy says. The girl's crazy.

**Josh: **Ok, now that we've got that done. Time for... that's gonna leave a mark!

**Blaineley: **Ah, the humiliation never ends.

**Josh: **Everyone, here's what you didn't get to see on the show.

(The first clip was Duncan getting hit on the head by a light)

**Blaineley: **Looks like it's lights out for Duncan.

**Josh: **I'll say. And here he's about to take again. Hey Trent I know back on the show you wanted to lay the guy out. But I'm afraid the horse beat you a kick. (Another clip of Duncan getting kicked in the face by the horse) (Laughs) (The next clip was Geoff building a sand castle and gets pinch on the finger by crab) Ouch! (Owen accidentally ropes Courtney by the legs from behind him making her fall on the ground) Haha! I don't even know what to drew for that one. (Chef the alien costume but slips and accidentally shoots himself 3 times) Now that's gonna leave a mark.

(The audience laughing with Josh and Blaineley)

**Josh: **Oh, that was brutal.

**Blaineley: **(Chuckles) Ok, we've got a huge season coming up. Which means we'll be coming at you live for the next aftermath.

**Josh: **Don't forgot to join Chris next time for the most dramatically thrilling episode of Total Drama Action!


	7. Scream And Run

Scream And Run

**Chris: Last week the dry desert heat baked our favorite partners like roadkill on the blacktop. But crispy bottoms or not, they still had to mount their ancient steed, from a 100-foot platform. But that wasn't all. A calf-roping contest had the teams lasso each other. Trent's jealously eventually got the better of him, leading him into picking a fight with Duncan. His crazy-in-love act also led him to throw challenges for Gwen, which drove her to giving him the heave-ho. Trent then got found out by his teammates and took a ride in the lame-o-sine to loserville. The screaming gaffers won the west and only 10 remain. Now that Trent's gone will the grips have a chance at winning? See for yourself next on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(With Chef and DJ)

**Chef: **Ok, maggot, I'm gonna ride you till your confidence coats the back of a spoon and your self-respect forms stiff peaks.

**DJ: **Okay, any idea what the challenge will be?

**Chef: **I wouldn't worry what challenge it'll be son. Cos you'll have me helping you win.

(In the girls trailer)

**Courtney: **Gwen a word?

**Gwen: **Ok, what's up.

**Courtney: **Stay away from Duncan.

**Gwen: **What are you talking about?

**Courtney: **I over heard you and Trent talking. I know you dumped him to get Duncan I can tell.

**Gwen: **Exsuce me? If you were actually listening to what I was saying to Trent is that Duncan and I are just friends.

**Courtney: **And I don't believe this because?

**Gwen: **Because you're annoyingly pathetic.

**Courtney: **Ugh! You will regret saying that.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Gwen better watch herself around Duncan, if she knows what's good for her.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Great, first Trent, now Courtney.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Attention all total drama victims, please meet me in the north-east corner of the studio palooza. Bring lozenges. The screaming gonna hurt.

**Heather: **We walked all the way over here and he can't even be bothered to show up?

**Geoff: **Maybe he's racked up too much overtime figuring out new ways to torture us.

(They hear screaming and see Chris falling from the sky and implies on a spotlight as blood splatters all over the cast making them screaming in horror. Then Izzy comes out of nowhere)

**Izzy: **Yay! I killed Chris! I killed Chris!

**All the cast: **Izzy?!

**Izzy: **Yep Chris brought me back and asked me to kill him. Yay me!

**Harold: **Huh. Guess he wanted you to beat the producers to it.

**Owen: **Guess they don't like paying over time.

**Chris: **I'm worth every dime.

**Duncan: **Aw, man. I was just gonna call dibs on your boat.

**Chris: **It's the magic of cinema, boys and girls. I'm absolutely, perfectly, Chrissily, fine. Want to see how it's done?

**All the cast: **No!

**Chris: **Our crackerjack efforts team seals fake blood into a thin membrane of plastic called a squib. This little baby bird's not intact. An old-fashioned optional illusion helps sell that I've been impaled.

**Duncan: **Can we just get on with this?

**Courtney: **And what's Izzy doing back here?

**Chris: **She's back for entertainment, and because the grips were stinking. (Courtney just rolls her eyes) Now time for today's totally terrifying, bloodcurdling horror-movie challenge. To figure out which team gets which challenge, a scream-off. Think of every good horror movie you've ever seen. All horror movies have one thing common, fantastic screaming from actors and the killers who snnff them. Each team, pick a serial killer. The rest of you screamers. If your serial killer can make you scream the loudest, your team wins.

(With the screaming gaffers)

**Heather: **We have to pick Duncan of course. Have you ever seen someone so serial-killery?

**Harold: **I'm terrified of him on a daily basis.

**Bridgette: **Plus he nailed the other acting challenge.

(As Gwen gives Duncan the killer mask Chef takes from her)

**Chef: **DJ's gotta do it.

**Harold: **But it's the first time our team's ever agreed on anything.

**Chef: **DJ is doing it.

**DJ: **Chef I don't think I'd make good...(Chef growls at him to make shut up)

**Duncan: **Listen Chef, maybe you can stick to your area of expertise with the sandwich's and I'll stick to mine.

(Chef picks up Duncan and twists his arm)

**Chef: **Do like having your arms attached to your torso?

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Arms are good. They throw things, feed you things, They're something to put in your sleeves. If there's one thing I've learned, always listen to the dude with the knives.

(Chef then drops Duncan and gives DJ the mask)

**Gwen: **Since when does Chef interfere in challenges?

(With the grips)

**Leshawna: **So, who's are serial killer?

**Geoff: **I used to scare people on halloween all the time. I'll be the killer.

**Courtney: **Fine, but you better make a good killer.

**Geoff: **Cool.

(The challenge begins with both Harold, Heather and Courtney standing in the forest setting)

**Chris: **All right, Harold, Heather and Courtney, prepare yourselves for killers to enter. And then I want huge, massive, ginormous screams. We'll be measuring the volume on our scream-o-meter. Lights! Camera! Action!

(Geoff who was wearing the mask comes out from behind Courtney)

**Geoff: **Boo!

**Courtney: **Geoff is that scariest you can be?

**Harold: **Did you hear something?

**Heather: **Don't talk to me.

(DJ who was wearing the mask comes from behind Heather and Harold)

**DJ: **(Roars)

(Both Harold and Heather scream in fright)

**Chris: **With a solid 50 on the scream-o-meter. Let's notch one up for DJ, Harold, Heather and the screaming gaffers.

(The next round involves scaring one of the teammates in the outhouse. The victims are Leshawna and Gwen)

**Leshawna: **There is serious indignity going on in this scenario. I mean I'm being filmed sitting on a potty. And I don't think...(Before she could finish Geoff comes in scares her)

**Geoff: **(Roars)

**Leshawna: **(Screams in horror and pees herself causing her to scream twice)

**Gwen: **A killer is coming to scare me while I'm sitting on the potty. How cliche. (DJ comes in and does a mild roar. Gwen couldn't help but chuckle) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just...I'm supposed to be afraid of this marshmallow? This big ol' kitten of a DJ? (Laugh hysterically)

**Chris: **And that's round 2 to Geoff, Leshawna and the killer grips. With pee-fuelled 85 on the scream-o-meter.

(The tie-breaking round is the couples round, in which both "killers" go after the couple, who are making out. The couples are Owen and Izzy, as well as Duncan and Bridgette)

**Chris: **Alright guys. This is the tiebreaker, see? You're gonna have to act your faces off.

(With Owen and Izzy)

**Owen: **(Reads the script) Oh, boy. (Chuckles) I'm not the world's greatest actor.

**Izzy: **Haha! How horror movie is this? We have to make out.

**Owen: **I love this business! (Starts making out with Izzy)

**Chris: **Awkward.

(With Duncan and Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **(Reads the script and gasp) No way! I, rather, die.

**Duncan: **That makes 2 of us malibu.

**Chris: **Don't forget, kiddies, it's a million bucks.

(Both Duncan and Bridgette shiver in horror and shared a kiss)

(As Geoff was about to scare Owen and Izzy he sees Bridgette and Duncan kissing)

**Geoff: **What the heck are you doing kissing my girl?!

(Both Duncan and Bridgette quickly pulled away from each other visibly shaken and were completely grossed out by what they did)

**Bridgette: **Ugh! You taste like street!

**Duncan: **And you taste like sand!

**Geoff: **What heck was that?! First you destroy Trent and Gwen's relationship. Now you're trying to destroy mine?!

**Duncan: **First of all, I did not destroy Trent and Gwen's relationship. Second, McLean made us kiss.

**Bridgette: **Geoff please don't freak out. The kiss I had with Duncan didn't mean anything.

(Courtney comes on set)

**Courtney: **What?! You 2 kissed?!

**Duncan: **Chris made us.

**Courtney: **Ugh! I am so mad at you right now Duncan. Don't talk to me. (Storm's off)

(Duncan was about to go after her but Geoff stops him)

**Geoff: **You, aren't going anywhere, relationship destroyer.

**Duncan: **What did you just call me?!

**Bridgette: **Guys please don't do this.

(As Bridgette was trying to stop Geoff and Duncan from fighting DJ comes from behind the couch and scares all 3 of them)

**Chris: **Well it looks like DJ and well-named screaming gaffers have won this one. Now time to pack up those overnight bags, loser grips. You and your sleeping bags are spending the night in the dining hall. Gaffer winners, back to the comfort of the trailers for a little R and R. I'll see you in half an hour.

(In the dining hall with the killer grips)

**Owen: **This isn't such a bad place to spend the night. It's full of good memories of food.

**Izzy: **Oh, more than memories. I just found half a piece of cheesecake under here.

**Owen: **I think I love you.

**Chris: **Guys, mind joining us over here. I'm about to tell you why this film lot was abandoned and closed.

**Geoff: **Because it's a death trap?

**Chris: **Hush, my child. This film lot is perfectly safe on the plane. But in the other dimension...(Holds a flashlight to his face) Juanina Ritaca, a dedicated security guard who worked here for 25 years, until her mysterious death, right here, on this very spot! Now her desperate and uneasy spirit walks the film lot. No one has ever managed to spend a whole night in this caf service tent.

**Leshawna: **Because they were killed by falling sets?

**Chris: **Because of the haunting! Your task, spend the whole night here without leaving the this tent. Manage to do so, your team gets invincibility and nobody goes home. Track any psychic phenomenon using these ghost meters.

(With the screaming gaffers at the trailers)

**Chris: **The killer grips are sitting in the caf services tent like sitting ducks. Your task is to make it as special-efforts gurus and frighten the pants off them. (Chuckles) Or at least scare them enough to get out of the tent before dawn.

**Heather: **How are we suppose to scare them?

**Chris: **It's your call. But if you get them out your team wins invincibility and nobody goes home. Oh, just so you know. I told them a cockamamie story about a security guard who died on set. (Chuckles and walks away)

**DJ: **How are we gonna pull that off?

**Harold: **I know.

(Outside the tent)

**Harold: **Thank you, my lovely assistant. Now the magnificent Harold is ready to scare our opponents into submission with the fantasmaball.

**Duncan: **I can't believe we're putting our teams fate in hands of the great dorko.

**Harold: **You will quake, mortal, before all I've learned at magic steve's magic camp. Behold! (A ghost tied to a fishing rod)

(Inside the tent)

**Courtney: **(Mutters) Stupid, Gwen. Stupid Duncan. Stupid Bridgette.

(Leshawna gasps in horror when she sees a floating object that looks at a ghost from side of the tent)

**Leshawna: **Guy's look!

(The see it and get scared all of them but Courtney were about to run out tent)

**Courtney: **Wait. (The rest of team still runs) I said wait! (The others stop) The ghost meters aren't reading a thing.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **With that loser Trent out of the game someone has to lead the team. And the only proper leader is me.

(Courtney takes the sheet of the soccer ball tied to the fishing rod)

**Owen: **Oh my goodness, it was just a trick.

(Outside the tent Duncan kicks Harold)

**Harold: **Ow! (Falls on the ground)

**Duncan: **You stuck a hook in my soccer ball?

**Harold: **It was all in the name of magic. You have to admit it was quite—(Duncan kicks him again)

**Duncan: **Zip it, magic dweeb. I'm taking charge now.

(In the kitchen Duncan was making blood out of ketchup and Corn syrup)

**Duncan: **Needs more corn syrup. It's not quite scabby enough.

**DJ: **I'll get you some. (Goes to get more corn syrup)

**Gwen: **Respect, Duncan. It really looks like blood.

**Duncan: **Devil's night my brothers and I use to wait outside this kidndergarten with this goop dripping off us. Ha! One year I gave a dozen 5 year olds seizures.

**Bridgette: **Zero respect from me, on that.

(DJ gives Duncan the corn syrup)

**Harold: **You really know your way around the kitchen huh?

(DJ just shrugs his shoulders)

(Back in the tent)

**Geoff: **(Mutters) Can't believe he kissed my girl. (Sees blood dripping on the wall) Gah!

**Izzy: **The wall! (Everyone but Courtney runs)

**Courtney: **Wait. What's that smell?

(The others stop)

**Owen: **Fear. And fear smells like...ketchup?

**Courtney: **Exactly. Lick the wall Owen. (Owen shakes his head) I said, "Lick the wall Owen"!

**Owen: **(Licks the wall) Mmm. Tasty. (Continues to lick the wall)

**Heather: **Anyone else have any brilliant ideas? Anyone who's not Duncan.

**Gwen: **DJ hasn't said anything. And anybody that quiet has to be thinking something.

**DJ: **Actually I am. Remember want Chris said? About the story he told the grips.

**Bridgette: **Yeah, I remember. The one about the security guard.

**Gwen: **Then that's are next plan.

(Back in the tent)

**Owen: **Mmm, that ketchup was delicious. (The light went out) Ahh, who turned out the lights?

**Duncan: **(Whispers in his walk is talkie) Night has fallen.

(DJ was in the kitchen looking at the grips)

**DJ: **(Whispers in his walkie talkie) Excellent work green wolf. Dolphin girl, you there?

**Bridgette: **(Whispers in her walkie talkie) Dolphin girl at the ready.

**Courtney: **Remember, everyone, it's just Chris trying to scare us and Courtney's team doesn't give up.

**Leshawna: **Courtney's team?

(Bridgette makes a ghostly cries and Izzy screams when she sees Heather dressed as a security guard floating in the air thinking it was the security guard who died. What they didn't know was that Gwen and Harold were suspending Heather above them)

**Harold: **(Whispers into his walkie talkie) That's a go for magic Harold and his assistants.

**Owen: **It's a poltergeist!

**Geoff: **Poltergeist!

(Everyone but Courtney runs out)

**Courtney: **Wait! The ghost meters still aren't going off.

(DJ then throws a fork to set off the device and Courtney runs out screaming)

**Bridgette: **Mission accomplishment. Woohoo!

**Chris: **Congratulations screaming gaffers. You just won the challenge.

(All the screaming gaffers cheer)

**Chris: **Man grips you really stink. But luckily for you this is a reward challenge, so you're all safe, for now.

(The grips sighs in relief but Geoff and Courtney glare at Bridgette and Duncan)

**Chris: Ooh, looks like we got more tension out of this challenge. Will the grips ever win a challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama Action! **


	8. Invasion Of The Sick

Invasion of the sick

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. The worlds toughest chef tried to bring out DJ's killer instincts by focusing the gaffers to make DJ the killer. It was no thanks to DJ that Duncan and Bridgette were focused by your's truly to share a little smooch, which caused not only Courtney but Geoff to go ballistic about the whole thing. Victory seemed reached as DJ won the scream-off. Courtney took control of her team but they still lost the challenge. Oh, and we brought Izzy back as well. (Chuckles) Will the grips finally be able to crush the gaffers winning streak? Will Geoff become the new Trent? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(In the girls trailer Gwen notice Bridgette was feeling down)

**Gwen: **Hey Bridge how you feeling?

**Bridgette: **I'm worried about Geoff. Things between were going great at the beginning of the season but after Chris forced me and Duncan to kiss he's gone completely mad.

**Gwen: **I know the feeling, that's how Trent acted this season. It's what ended our relationship.

**Bridgette: **No offense Gwen, but I don't my relationship with Geoff to end up like yours and Trent's.

**Gwen: **None taken. I know how much you care for Geoff and I know Geoff feels the same. (Courtney shows up)

**Courtney: **Oh look it's the boyfriend kisser and the boyfriend stealer.

**Gwen: **That's it! Courtney, I am not trying to steal Duncan from you and Bridgette was forced to kiss him.

**Courtney: **Oh really? Like believe anything you two would say.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Courtney is really starting to get on my last nerves.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Why does Courtney believe I'm trying to take Duncan from her? Duncan's like my brother.

(In the guys trailer Geoff and Duncan were arguing)

**Geoff: **I'm gonna enjoy watching you get eliminated tonight.

**Duncan: **For the last time! I am not trying to take Bridgette from you. The kiss didn't even mean anything. But clearly you're to stupid to realize that.

**Geoff: **What did you say?!

(The 2 were about to fight but DJ came between them and broke them up)

**DJ: **Both of stop! Duncan he clearly just missunderstood the whole it. And Geoff, Chris made them kiss, they obviously didn't enjoy it.

**Geoff: **Whatever. I'm going for a walk. I don't need to be in here with him.

**Duncan: **Just get out all ready. "New Trent".

**(Confessional) Geoff: **New Trent?!

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Great, first Trent, and now Geoff. Has that party idiot forgotten that it was me who got him and Bridgette together last season? Plus kissing Bridgette was like kissing my sister.

**Chris: **Morning, competitors! Or should I say...doctors! (Provides them with doctor-like outfits) Today's challenge is called visiting hours. Your challenge is to assemble a...cadaver!

**Courtney: **You mean like a dead body?

**Chris: **No. I mean, like, a giant dead body. These tanks contain the dismembered parts of 2 identical cadavers. Each player will climb their respective team ladder, strap on the bungee cord and jump into the tank with hopes of retrieving a body part. Any parts you find will be snapped in place on the platforms. Use those chains to raise them all the roof, where they'll be reanimated by blasts of lightning. First team to bring a Franken-Chris to life wins.

(Gwen is lowered into the tank, but ends up finding an electric eel and gets electricuted)

**Gwen: **What the heck was that?

**Chris: **Oh yeah. I forgot to mention the electric eel. 3 zaps and you're out.

(Gwen was lowered into the tank again and manages to retrieves a body part)

**Gwen: **Got it! (Throws it to Bridgette, who puts it on the platform)

(Courtney was lowered in but gets zapped twice until she retrieves a body part)

**Courtney: **Got one. (Throws it to Owen you puts it on the platform)

(Heather was lowered into tank but also got zapped twice until she retrieves a body part)

**Heather: **Yes. (Throws it to Harold)

**Harold: **I've got it. I've got it. (Duncan pushes out the way and catches it)

**Duncan: **Got it. (Steps on Harold)

**Harold: **Ow!

**Duncan: **Whoopsie-daisy.(Puts the body part on his teams platform)

(Owen was lowered into the tank and retrieves a part)

**Owen: **Here catch. (Throws it to Izzy who puts it on her teams platform) Nice work. (The rope attracted to his harness breaks, dropping him into the tank)

(DJ was lowered into the tank but gets zapped 3 times and fails to get a body part)

(Leshawna is then lowered into the tank and retrieves a body part. Then the two teams assembling their cadavers with more of the body parts they manage to get. Duncan is seen on the harness, attempting to pull out a piece of the cadaver but gets a electric eel and uses a baseball bat to beat up the eel. Harold gets attacked by eels, but managing to retrieve the head of the FrankenChris, leaving them in need of only one more body part)

**Chris: **The gaffers are ahead by... a head.

(Heather retrieves one of the last pieces for the screaming gaffers. She tosses it to Duncan, who, before setting it in the platform, takes advantage of a distracted Harold by pulling down his pants)

**Harold: **Gosh! That is so not cool.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I needed cheering up from fighting with Geoff. And pranking dweebs make me feel better.

**(Confessional) Harold: **Duncan is nothing but a worthless punk, or my name isn't Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. (Gasp after realizing what he just said) Please don't tell Duncan about the Doris part.

(Bridgette is lowered into the tank and gets the last body part)

**Bridgette: **Last piece coming your way. (Throws the last body part to Duncan who puts it on the platform)

**Chris: **The gaffers have their cadaver. Time to start yanking some chain. And be quick about it, 'cause the grips are right behind you.

(The screaming gaffers then attempt to raise their completed cadaver to the ceiling quickly, as the killer grips are only shortly behind them)

(Izzy was lowered into the tank and got the last body part for the grips)

**Izzy: **I got it! I got it! (Throws it to Owen who puts it on the platform)

(Geoff, Courtney and Leshawna begin to raise their platform)

**Chris: **The grips are still in this. Who's cadaver will hit the roof first? (Hears Owen groan)

**Owen: **I don't feel so good. (Burps in Izzy's face causing her to faint)

**Geoff: **You feeling ok, dude?

**Owen: **Not, really. (Falls on the ground)

**Leshawna: **(Sees Izzy's face has gone green) Hey Izzy doesn't look to good either.

**Chris: **Ok, looks like it's quarantine time. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya. (Runs outside and blocking the 'only' exit) There's more to this disease than either teams know.

**Courtney: **How can Owen and Izzy suddenly get ill?

**Harold: **Don't know but when Owen burped in Izzy's face she turned green. Something tells me this illness can spread.

**Heather: **Wait are you saying...(Before she could finish Izzy touches her) Agh! Get off me crazy girl! (Sneezes)

**Duncan: **Oh, man. Looks like Heather got infected too.

(Heather sneezes on DJ)

**DJ: **Heather, that gross! (Sneezes) Great. (Accidentally touches Gwen)

**Gwen: **Agh! DJ you just touch me! (Sneezes)

**DJ: **Sorry. (Sneezes)

**Owen: **Please, someone, help, me. (Accidentally touches Geoff)

**Geoff: **Oh, no. Owen just...(Before he could finish he sneezes on Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **Ahh! Geoff that's disgusting. (Sneezes)

**Courtney: **Don't any of you come near me. Guys we need to get out of here.

**Duncan: **How? Chris sealed off the only exit.

**Leshawna: **Not the only exit. (Points to the platform)

**Harold: **Excellent, Leshawna, Duncan, Courtney this way. (Harold, Leshawna, Duncan and Courtney get on the platform and started lifting themselves up escaping through the ceiling)

(Outside)

**Leshawna: **We made it. Now we need to find a first aid kit to cure them.

**Harold: **Then lets go to the infirmary. There should be a first aid kit there. (They all head to the infirmary)

(At the infirmary)

**Duncan: **I see 2 first aid kits. Over there. (Points to the side of the infirmary)

**Courtney: **I'll go get them. (Grabs the both first aid kits and gives one to Harold)

**Duncan: **Why are you giving one of the first aid kits to the dweeb!

**Courtney: **Because I still don't trust you after kissing Bridgette and spending time with Gwen.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Wait, what? Ok, I already knew she angry with me because McLean made me and Bridgette kiss, but what is she mad at Gwen for?

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Yeah I still don't trust Duncan but there's another reason why I gave the other first aid kit to Harold.

(Meanwhile the sick castmates are starting to reach their breaking point, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette and DJ were all throwing in buckets, while Owen, Geoff and Gwen were getting diarrhea and had to take turns using the port-a-potty)

(Amidst all of the chaos, Harold, Leshawna, Duncan and Courtney reenter the studio bringing the first aid kit)

**Harold: **Ok, let's get everyone better. (Opens the first aid kit) No!

**Duncan: **What is it dweeb.

**Harold: **This first aid box is empty. (Shows him the empty first aid box)

**Duncan: **You have got to be kidding me?

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Yep, I emptied everything out of the first aid box while no one was looking before I gave it to Harold. What? It's still grips versus gaffers, and we needed to win this challenge.

**Courtney: **Unbelievably Harold. Looks like I have to do everything myself. (Gives all the sick castmates first aid)

**Owen: **Yes, I'm all better.

**Izzy: **Me too.

(Chris then comes down on a platform)

**Chris: **Congratulations killer grips, you finally won a challenge. Screaming gaffers 1 of you is going home tonight.

(The killer grips cheer)

**Gwen: **Wait, we lost?

**Duncan: **Yeah, all because of Doris here. (Points at Harold)

**(Confessional) Harold: **(Points at the camera person) How could you? That's the lowest, meanest, dirtiest... Gosh! Well that's the last secret you'll get from this guy. Now you'll never know about my teapot collection or the fact I wear a wizard's cape when I play solitaire. (Realize what he said and slaps himself)

**(At the gilded Chris awards ceremony) **

(All the gaffers vote)

**Chris: **Times up. I'll tell you the votes. Bridgette, Gwen, Heather and DJ another award and day to compete. Tonight's final gilded Chris goes to...Duncan.

(Harold looks shocked)

**Chris: **Sorry Harold, you're out.

(Harold was still shocked)

**Duncan: **Get on with it Doris.

(As soon as he hears that, Harold punches Duncan right in the face and knocks him out. Much to everyone's surprise)

**Harold: **No one, calls me Doris.

(As Harold reaches the lane-o-sine Leshawna comes to say goodbye)

**Leshawna: **Well done on punching Duncan sugar baby. I'll win for you.

**Harold: **And I'll be cheering for you back home my love. (They share a kiss before Harold leaves in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: And gaffers finally lose a teammate. Will Geoff and Duncan resolve their conflict? And will this film set stay germ free? Find out next time on Total Drama Action! **


	9. This Means War

This means war

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Courtney began giving both Gwen and Bridgette a hard time. While the new Trent almost begun a fight with Duncan, until DJ came between them. During the challenge all but 4 cast members got sick, the 4 unsick castmates went to the infirmary to get the first aid kit. 1 member of the grips descided to sabotage gaffers and let Harold take the blame, leading him to getting voted off and to the lame-o-sine. But not before he could punch the lights out off Duncan and get a kiss from Leshawna. Can the grips win more than 1 challenge? Find out right here on Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(In the guys trailer)

**DJ: **Hey Duncan how you feeling buddy.

**Duncan: **(Had an ice pack over his eye) I'll live dude. Man, never knew the dork had the strength to damage me. (Takes the ice pack off, showing his black eye)

**Owen: **Ooh. Man, that must hurt.

**Geoff: **What happened to you? Not like I care.

**DJ: **Harold punched Duncan after he got eliminated.

**Duncan: **Don't tell him dude.

**Geoff: **(Laughs) You got punched by Harold?! (Continues laughing) That is priceless!

**Duncan: **Oh, you think that's funny do you? Well why don't you come over here and say it to my face?!

**DJ: **Ignore him dude. It's not worth it.

**Duncan: **Whatever, I'm going for a walk. (Leaves the trailer)

**DJ: **Dude how long are you 2 gonna keep doing this?

**Geoff: **Dude he kissed my girlfriend.

**Owen: **Actually, Chris made Bridgette and Duncan kiss. And don't take this the wrong way but you're starting to act like Trent.

**Geoff: **What? I'm not acting like Trent.

**DJ: **Yeah, you kind of are dude. Look I understand that seeing Bridgette kiss someone else made you angry but a lot of us saw Chris make them do it. Plus it's obvious they didn't enjoy it either.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Aw, who am I kidding? They're right, I'm turning into Trent. I own Bridgette and Duncan an apology.

(Duncan our on a walk and ran into Gwen)

**Duncan: **Hey.

**Gwen: **Hey, I got you another ice pack. (Puts the ice pack on Duncan's eye)

**Duncan: **Thanks.

**Gwen: **Anytime.

(Courtney shows up)

**Courtney: **What do you think you're doing?!

**Duncan: **Courtney relax she's was just getting me another ice pack.

**Courtney: **No, she trying to steal you from me. But you're clearly a green haired idiot to see it.

**Duncan: **Ok, I've had enough! You've been treating Gwen and Bridgette like this for no reason what so ever, and I'm sick of it.

**Courtney: **Yeah, this coming from the guy who always pick's on Harold. I don't how I can date someone so subben.

**Duncan: **Saids the stuck up princess.

**Courtney: **Ugh! Hopefully when the shows done I can make you a proper man.

**Duncan: **Right that's it! I'm ending this relationship!

**Courtney: **Fine! You 2 deserve each other! (Storms off)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Duncan is nothing but a jerk! He's gonna regret breaking up with me!

**Gwen: **Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't want to the reason you 2 broke up.

**Duncan: **Don't worry, you have nothing to be sorry about.

(With Geoff and Bridgette)

**Geoff: **Hey Bridgette, can we talk?

**Bridgette: **Wait, you actually want to talk to me now?

**Geoff: **I want to say I'm sorry, about how I spoke to you during the horror movie challenge. I should have known Chris forced you and Duncan to kiss. By acting the way I did, I became the new Trent. And I don't want to become paranoid and ruin our relationship. So I'm sorry.

**Bridgette: **I accept your apology Geoff. But I think you should apologize to Duncan too.

**Geoff: **Your right.

(All the cast members meet up with Chris)

**Chris: **Today we're all about war movies, so look lively, you...

**Chef: **Buckets of horse doo-doo!

**Chris: **So get ready for the first death-defying challenge, you...

**Chef: **Disgusting, slimy crustaceans!

**Chris: **Move it, privates. Fall in.

**All the cast: **Sir, yes, sir!

(10 minutes later)

**Chris: **Ok, people, remove your blindfolds.

(All the cast remove their blindfolds)

**Chris: **When it comes to making a war movie, jumping out of an airplane is the most dangerous stunt there is. (Opens the the plane hatch) So naturally it's our first challenge. Drop zone approaching. Form a line. It's time to part-ay. Stunt people undergo weeks of training before they parachute. Luckily we're gonna skip all that and get to the jumping.

**DJ: **Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Chris: **What's the worst that could happen?

**Owen: **We die?

**Chris: **I know. Hilarious. Ha-ha, time to jump.

**Izzy: **There's only one way off this big sliver bird, and it's through that door. (Try's to push Owen) Come on, it's not that scary.

**Owen: **Hello. Crazy girl pushing me off an airplane and I haven't had my parachute lessons yet.

**Chris: **That's ok. I just spoke to our research department. There were no parachutes in World War I.

**Heather: **So, what do we do for a challenge?

**Chris: **Simple. (Pushes the box of parachutes out of the plane. Which shocks the cast)

**Izzy: **Woohoo! Tell my pet rock I love her! (Jumps out of the plane)

**Chris: **You're next big O.

**Owen: **Oh! For the love of everything deep fried, don't ask me to do this.

**Chris: **If you won't do it for me, maybe you're do it for banana smoothie. (Owen sees the smoothie) Fetch boy! (Throws the smoothie out the plane and Owen chases after it. Once Owen slides to the door, the weight change on the plane causes everyone on board other than Chris to fall out shortly after. As it turns out, the plane was just a prop on a soundstage and the drop was barely three feet, so everyone comes out unscathed)

**Owen: **We're alive. Woohoo! It's good to be alive.

**Chris: **Let's roll, soldiers, because it's time for the second part of the challenge.

(5 minutes later)

**Chris: **Contestants, get ready to begin your next war challenge. It's a giant game of capture the flag. Which ever team catches the other teams flag wins. Fill free to use weapons as well. You have 10 minutes to build a fort, so get to it.

(With the screaming gaffers)

**Duncan: **I say we dig ourselves a foxhole, a lot of wars always have underground hiding places.

**Bridgette: **Great idea, we dig a foxhole from behind the fort, that way they won't see us coming.

**Duncan: **Sneak into the grips fort underground, even better.

**Heather: **We what are we waiting for? Let's get to it.

(With the grips)

**Courtney: **Come on people, this fort needs to be a lot bigger so the gaffers won't get our flag. Now get building!

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Ugh! Who's idea was it to put her of all people in charge?

**Chris: **10 minutes are up! You're war challenge begins now!

**Courtney: **Owen and I will stay here. The rest of you will capture the gaffers flag. Now, charge!

**Geoff, Izzy and Leshawna: **Charge! (As they run to the gaffers fort)

**Heather: **Ha! They're just charging at us without a plan.

**DJ: **Even so, we need to keep them busy while Duncan and Gwen capture their flag.

**Bridgette: **Agreed. Fire! (Bridgette, DJ and Heather all use paintball guns and fire paintballs at the 3 grips)

**Leshawna: **Look out! (Gets shot 3 times)

**Geoff: **(Hides behind a tree) Phew, that was close.

**Izzy: **Don't worry Geoff, Izzy's got idea, boom, boom! (Runs off)

(With Duncan and Gwen in the foxhole)

**Gwen: **How are you able to dig a foxhole and a tunnel so quickly?

**Duncan: **Been digging tunnels like this for years, it's helped me get out of juvie tons of times.

**Gwen: **Wow, you've much have spent a lot of time in juvie.

**Duncan: **Yep, I did. (Stares Gwen)

**Gwen: **Uh, shouldn't we get moving? We need to reach the grips fort.

**Duncan: **Oh, yeah, right. (Keeps digging until he finds the grips fort) Ok, we're just outside grips fort.

**Gwen: **Now we need to find a way in and get the flag.

(At the gaffers fort)

**Geoff: **What's taking Izzy so long? (Gets shot twice by Heather)

**Heather: **Haha, Leshawna and Geoff are toast.

**Bridgette: **But where's Izzy?

**Izzy: **(Comes back with dynamite) Izzy saids, boom-boom! (Throws dynamite at the gaffers fort, causing Heather, Bridgette and DJ to run away as their fort explodes)

(At the grips fort, Duncan spots the grips flag)

**Duncan: **(Whispers) I see the flag.

**Gwen: **(Whispers) Great, let's go.

(As Gwen grabs the grips flag Courtney sees them)

**Courtney: **Hey! Get back with our flag!

(Duncan and Gwen run off with the flag as Courtney and Owen chase after them)

**Courtney: **Stop them! They got our flag!

**Izzy: **Leave it to Izzy. Boom-boom! (Throws dynamite everywhere destroying the grips fort and the war set)

**Chris: **Izzy! You destroyed the war set! Look at it!

**Izzy: **Izzy loves explosions, boom-boom! Plus you said we can use weapon.

**Chris: **Yes, but as in paintball guns or whatever, not use dynamite to destroy the set! Okay, nobody's voting anyone off! Izzy is disqualified!

**Izzy: **What? Izzy go bye-bye?

(Chef carries Izzy down the walk of shame and throws her into the lame-o-sine)

**Owen: **No! Not again! I'll miss you Izzy!

**Chris: Finally crazy girl is gone again...hopefully for good this time. Catch you next time on Total Drama Action! **


	10. Masters Of Disasters

Masters of Disasters

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. We learned war movies are brutal. At first our contestants were flying high but Duncan finally got annoyed with Courtney's jealously of his friendship with Gwen and dumped her. Geoff apologized to Bridgette for his behavior but was told he had to apologize to Duncan as well. In a game of capture the flag, Izzy destroyed the entire war set and was disqualified. Was it her time to go? Again? Er, yeah... that girl is a complete wack job. You keep coming back for more drama, and more pain on this exiting episode of Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(In the boys trailer)

**Geoff: **Duncan can we talk?

**Duncan: **If you're gonna get on my nerves again, then no.

**Geoff: **No, I just want to apologize.

**Duncan: **You do?

**Geoff: **Yes, I'm sorry for how I acted, I realized that you and Bridgette only kissed because Chris made you. I should have believed you, and trusted my girlfriend more, after all it was you who got me and Bridgette together last season and I don't want to become the new Trent. So can we be friends again?

**Duncan: **Of course man, I accept your apology.

(Duncan and Geoff shake hands)

**Owen: **Thank goodness you 2 are friends again.

**DJ: **Yeah, I was worried I'd get hurt trying to keep you both from killing each other.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **I'm glad I made amends with Bridgette and Duncan. The way I acted the past few episodes just was turning me into what Trent became this season. But now I've got my girlfriend and my bro back.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I'm glad that Geoff and I are getting along again. Shame Trent couldn't see what how he was acting until it was to late.

**Chris: **Morning victims, ready for so more torture? (Laughs)

**Duncan: **Exactly what torture have you concocted for us today?

**Chris: **Oh, nothing. Just that your day will be a total disaster. Get it? It's a disaster movie theme, you know? Like in disaster flicks? People running for their lives from volcanos, earthquakes, asteroids, tidal waves. The more disastrous, the better.

(All of the cast look shocked)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I'm beginning to think he's making us do this challenge to actually kill us.

**Chris: **Your challenge is the earthquake of inevitable pain. Each team has to run the course, challenging your dexterity, maneuverability and other mad-monkey skills. First team to the top wins. Now take your marks, and... action.

(Both teams run on the course)

**Courtney: **Ha, this is easy.

**Chris: **So you think. (Laughs as the then starts shaking like an earthquake)

**Courtney: **I take back what I just said.

**Leshawna: **That'll be a first. (Courtney glares at her)

(Duncan, Gwen and Heather were struggling to stay in their feet, while Bridgette and DJ attempt to cross by the monkey bars)

**Chef: **Perfect time to get rid of some old junk. (Grabs a football and throws it hitting Bridgette in the stomach and sends her flying into DJ)

**Bridgette: **Ow! My stomach!

(Chef continues throw a load of junk at all the cast, then hits Geoff in the eye with a hammer)

**Geoff: **Ow! My eye!

(The disaster set stops shaking)

**Courtney: **Finally a break.

**Chris: **Aftershock! (Chuckles at as the set starts shaking again)

**Owen: **(Vomits) My delicious breakfast is lost forever.

**Chris: **Oh, yeah, that reminds me, it's lava time!

(Hot tomato soup which was used as lava was spewing from the top of the track most of the cast hung on the monkey bars to keep themselves from touching it)

**Chris: **Phewee! Is it getting hot in here? How about a cool refreshing hailstorm? Golf-balls-sized hail is bad. But golf-half-sized golf balls are even worse. (Laughs as he shoots golf balls at the contestants)

**Courtney: **Ow! (Gets hit twice)

**Heather: **Ow! (Also gets hit on the forehead)

**Duncan: **Argh! (Gets hit in the kiwis)

**Geoff: **No! Not my eye! (Gets hit in his 3 times)

**(Confessional) Geoff: **(Covering his eye with an ice pack) Man, why do they always aim at our vulnerable parts?

**Chris: **(Stops shooting golf balls at them) After-aftershock!

(The set started shaking again creating a crack in the floor, as it gets bigger, Leshawna and Geoff nearly fall in it. But Owen falls and lands on top of Geoff)

**Geoff: **Ahh! I can't breathe.

**Owen: **I'm still carrying a little holiday weight.

**Courtney: **Get up guys. The gaffers are getting ahead.

(The gaffers were crossing a log on set then when DJ gets on the log Chris shoots golf balls at him, causing him to lose his balance and fall off)

**Owen: **Everyone get behind me. (Everyone gets in a tunnel and Owen stands in front of the entrance as Chris shoots golf balls at him) Ow! Shouldn't someone be saying fore? (Get hit again) Ow!

**Chris: **Fore! (Chuckles but stops when he runs out of golf balls)

**Owen: **Hey, it stopped. (Gets in the tunnel)

**Chris: **Chef, do something!

(Chef continues to throw objects at the contestants, he threw at planet pot at Gwen knocking her off the wall but Duncan catches her and they continue moving with their team)

**Owen: **Hang on team! We're almost there! (He saids as he climbs the wall)

**Chef: **(Pulls out an old book) Ah, my unpublished manifesto. (Sees Owen on the wall) I've lived a lot of years. (Throws the unpublished manifesto at Owen hitting him in the jaw and knocking him off the wall on to the ground)

**Owen: **Ouchie! That'll hurt come morning.

**Geoff: **Owen! Dude, are you ok?

**Leshawna: **What happened?

**Geoff: **Chef must have broke his jaw.

**Chef: **My editor was right, my life really is dangerous.

(Owen groans in pain as the camera crew come to a closer shot)

**Leshawna: **Do you idiots mind getting that camera away from him?! (Pushes the camera man away from Owen)

**Gwen: **Um, Chris, why doesn't the crew go over and help him?

**Chris; **Yeah, yeah, as soon as we're done getting every shot. The good news is the screaming gaffers win the challenge. The bad news is, Owen is clearly to injured to continue, so I no choice but to automatically eliminate him from the competition.

**Owen**: (While groaning in pain) Oh, man.

(While Owen was being loaded into an ambulance everyone saids goodbye)

**Leshawna: **Goodbye Owen, hope get well.

**Bridgette: **We'll miss you Owen.

**Gwen: **Good luck in the hospital buddy.

**Geoff: **I'm sorry you're injured dude.

**DJ: **Get better soon bro.

**Duncan: **We'll make Chef pay for what he did you big O.

**Owen: **(Groans) Thanks guys.

(The ambulance leaves with Owen in it)

**Chris: I'm definitely gonna him. How will everyone do without our favorite lovable chubby buddy? Find out when we return on Total Drama Action! **


	11. Get A Clue

Get a clue

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Our competitors faced an all-you-can-eat buffet of deadly natural disasters. Duncan and Geoff finally made up, after Geoff realized he turning crazy like Trent. But in the end it was Owen who got his jaw busted by Chef, and had leave the competition in an ambulance. Hopefully an contestant I like won't go home today in is wicked episode of Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(Everyone was in the craft tent eating breakfast)

**Geoff: **Man, I still bad about Owen.

**Leshawna: **Me too. Poor guy had to leave the game due to a broken jaw.

**Courtney: **Oh please you 2, his jaw will get fixed. Besides, that happy chubby boy lives to eat.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Seriously? Courtney is showing no heart for what happened to the poor guy?

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **That girl is just as bad as Heather. And that's saying something.

(Heather chews on her breakfast taco bites onto something unusual in her breakfast)

**Heather: **Ow! (Pulls a flash drive out of her mouth) What is this doing in my breakfast?

**Duncan: **Maybe Chef finally ran out of stuff to put your taco. All he's got left is computer hardware.

**Bridgette: **Reckon there's anything on it? Something that involves our next challenge maybe?

**Courtney: **Well there's only 1 way to find out. (Takes out her PDA)

**Heather: **Hey, how come you've got a PDA in the competition?

**Courtney: **My lawyer's, duh. (Takes the flash drive and puts it in her PDA)

**Chris: **(In the video) Listen up contestants, meet me at the train in 10 minutes for your next challenge. And don't be late.

**DJ: **Well, looks like we got a train to catch.

**Gwen: **So it seems. Let's go.

(10 minutes later)

**Chris: **All aboard! Everyone get the train, like now.

(All the contestants get on the train and Leshawna sees Heather eating a chocolate bar)

**Leshawna: **Hey, where'd you get that chocolate?

**Heather: **Swiped it from Chefs kitchen.

**Leshawna: **Here give me a piece.

**Heather: **No, it's mine. (Continues eating the chocolate)

**Courtney: **Chris you haven't explained the challenge yet.

**Chris: **Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) You're challenge is...(The lights turn off)

**Geoff: **Hey! Who turned out the lights?

**Chris: **Um, you can't kill the host. Ah!

(The lights turn back on)

**Gwen: **That was weird.

**Bridgette: **(Screams) Look! Chris is dead! (Points to Chris's Dead body)

**DJ: **-Dead Dead?

**Duncan: **Yep. Totally dead.

**Heather: **There's no way he could be dead. We're on a moving train.

**Gwen: **Maybe there's someone else in the other passenger cars.

**Duncan: **I'll go check. (Goes to the other passenger cars)

**Heather: **I get the feeling Duncan is behind this.

**Gwen: **Seriously? What makes you think Duncan did it?

**Heather: **Cos he's the only criminal on this show.

**Gwen: **Just cause he's been to juvie doesn't mean he killed Chris.

**Courtney: **You don't know that.

**Heather: **She's just likes defending her ex. Oh, wait Duncan's your ex. My mistake.

(Gwen growls at Heather while Courtney glares at Gwen)

**Duncan: **The other cars are empty.

(The passages car submerge in darkness again)

**DJ: **No! The lights are out again!

**Duncan: **Ah!

(The lights turn back on)

**Geoff: **That's better.

**DJ: **(Screams) Duncan's Dead! (Points at Duncan's body)

**Gwen: **Oh my gosh, Duncan!

**Courtney: **Why you suddenly so upset?

**Gwen: **Because he's my friend.

**Heather: **Is he? Or is he something more?

**Gwen: **(Face turns red) Shut up. He's just a friend.

**Heather: **Then why is your face red?

**Gwen: **I said shut up.

**Bridgette: **Guys, what do we do?

**Leshawna: **Duncan said the other cars are empty. Which means, whoever killed Chris and Duncan is right here in this passager car.

**Bridgette: **But who...(Before she could finish the lights went out again)

**Leshawna: **I don't like this.

**Gwen: **Something just brushed up against my leg.

**Heather: **Something just brushed up against my leg.

**DJ: **I keep brushing up against things that feel like legs.

(The lights turn back on and DJ screams when he sees Bridgette's body on the ground)

**DJ: **The murder killed Bridgette too.

**Geoff: **No! Bridgie bear speak to me!

**Leshawna: **I'm sorry Geoff, but we need to find out who's behind this. And it's somebody in this room. And DJ, stop sucking your thumb.

**DJ: **I can't help it I'm afraid of die.

(The lights turn off again and DJ screams. As the turn back on Gwen finds DJ on the foor)

**Courtney: **Great. First Chris, then Duncan, then Bridgette and now DJ. Who's next?

(The lights turn off again)

**Courtney: **Ah!

(The lights turn back on and Courtney was on the floor)

**Heather: **Her and her big mouth.

**Leshawna: **Heather!

**Heather: **What? She obviously had it coming. Then again so did everyone else.

**Gwen: **Well, we need stop standing around and find out who's behind this.

**Leshawna: **(Sees a chocolate rapper on the floor and picks it up) Hey there's a chocolate rapper on the floor near Courtney's body.

**Heather: **So?

**Leshawna: **So, you were the only one here who was eating chocolate. And the rapper was next to Courtney which makes you a murder suspect.

**Heather: **Don't be ridonculous.

**Leshawna: **The prints don't lie. (Grabs her hand showing chocolate finger prints on her hands as well as the rapper)

**Geoff: **Leshawna's right. The murder is Heather.

**Heather: **What?!

**Chris: **Congratulations killer grips you win the challenge.

**Heather, Gwen, Geoff and Leshawna: **Chris?!

**Chris: **Yep, haha I really had you guys.

**Gwen: **But how are you alive?

**Chris: **I was always alive. The me on the floor is made of rubber.

**Geoff: **But if you're alive, does that mean...

**Chris: **Yes Geoff, everyone you thought was dead is still alive too. Come on in you guys. (Duncan, Bridgette, DJ and Courtney all arrive) They also have rubber versions of themselves as well.

**Geoff: **Bridgette! (Runs to Bridgette and kisses her) I'm so glad you're alive.

**Bridgette: **I'm glad to be alive to babe. (Kisses him)

**Chris: **You 2 can save the face sucking after we've booted off 1 of the gaffers.

(Geoff and Bridgette just roll their eyes)

**(At the gilded Chris awards ceremony)**

(All the gaffers vote)

**Chris: **So the gaffers this the second time you've been here. And you've only lose one teammate until this moment. Now the first gilded Chris goes to...Bridgette, Duncan and DJ. The final gilded Chris goes to...Gwen.

**Gwen: **Yes!

**Heather: **What?! You voted me off—me?!

**Duncan: **This surprises you because?

**Bridgette: **Heather, you've been nothing but nasty to us.

**DJ: **And you didn't seem to show any care when you thought we were dead.

**Heather: **Whatever, you're all losers. I'm out of here.

(Heather goes down the walk of shame and leave in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: Wow, Now that Heather's finally gone. What drama will have without her? Does Gwen have secret feelings for Duncan? Find out next time, here on Total Drama Action! **


	12. Catch The Thief!

Catch the thief!

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Our competitors took a little train ride which quickly turned into a hunt for mine and so of the castmates murder. We also noticed a hint that Gwen may have secret feelings for Duncan. With Leshawna winning it for the grips, the gaffers decided to cut Heather loose. Does Duncan feel the same way about Gwen? Does Courtney want Duncan back? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(In the girls trailer)

**Gwen: **Finally, no more Heather.

**Leshawna: **You got that right girl.

**Bridgette: **I feel like I can rest easily with her gone.

**Courtney: **Hey girls may I remind you we're still in a competition.

**Bridgette: **And, now I'm annoyed.

**Leshawna: **Same here girl. But unfortunately the stuck up ain't wrong.

**Courtney: **Who are you calling stuck up?

**Leshawna: **Look in a mirror and you'll find out.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Leshawna seriously bugs me. If I have to listen to her speak again, I'm will seriously damage her.

(In the boys trailer)

**Geoff: **Yo dudes I just realized, we're the last 3 guys left in the game, again.

**DJ: **You're right dude, last season we all 3 of us made the final 6.

**Duncan: **What's say we all try to make the final 3 this time?

**Geoff: **Yeah dude.

**DJ: **Count me in.

**(Confessional) DJ: **Even with my alliance with Chef, I'll still have Duncan and Geoff voting with me. Maybe I will able to win again after all.

(DJ goes to meet Chef)

**DJ: **Yo Chef, any idea what the next challenge will be?

**Chef: **You leave Chris to explain the challenges, once you know what the challenge is I'll give you whatever help you need to win. Just don't forget that you and I are spilling the million when you win.

**DJ: **Don't worry Chef, whatever this challenge is I'm winning it.

**Chef: **Haha, That's my boy.

**(Confessional) Chef: **Looks like DJ's finally starting to man up. I've taught the boy well. Now all that's left is for us to win that gold.

**Chris: **(Blows his whistle) Everyone outside, now!

(The remaining 7 contestants come out of their trailers)

**Leshawna: **Chris why are you wearing a police uniform?

**Chris: **I'll explain once's you all get changed.

**Courtney: **Changed into what?

**Chris: **You're police uniforms, of course. Today's challenge you'll be dressed as policemen and policewoman.

**Duncan: **No! No way! You'll never catch me dressed as a cop! Never!

**(Confessional) Duncan: **If there's anything I hate the most in this world, it's cops! Seeing myself dressed like one will give me nightmares for the rest of my life!

(All the contestants but Duncan who was inside the trailer are now dressed as cops)

**Courtney: **Now this a uniform of authority.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Being dressed in this uniform, makes feel like I have power. And I like having power.

**Chris: **Duncan, are you ready? Everyone else is waiting.

**Duncan: **I am not coming out! This uniform is beaneath me!

**Chris: **You seem to be forgetting you're here to win a million big ones.

**Duncan: **(Growls) Fine! I'm coming! (Comes out of the trailer dressed as a cop. When Chris and the rest of the contestants see him, they start laughing hysterically)

**(Confessional) Geoff: **(Laughs) Oh man, seeing Duncan dressed as a cop, is priceless! (Continues laughing)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **(Laughs) Duncan wearing that uniform was the funniest thing I've ever seen. (Try's to hold her laugh)

**Gwen: **(Whispers to Duncan) In fairness the uniform looks funny and cute on you.

**Duncan: **(Whispers to Gwen) Thanks for noticing pasty. (Winks at her, making her blush)

**Chris: **Ok, now that we got laughing at Duncan out of way. I like to congratulate you 7 for making it to the merge. There are now no more teams, from now on it's every dude and dudette for themselves.

**All the cast: **Woohoo!

**Chris: **Now the reason you're all dressed as cops, is because we've been robbed. A thief has stolen a bag of loot from my vault. (Shows a masked thief on the monitor) Your challenge is to catch the thief and pull him behind bars. The cop that catches the thief wins the reward in today's challenge. You'll also get stun guns and handcuffs. Your challenge starts now!

(The contestants start searching for the thief)

**Gwen: **Hey Duncan, want to work together.

**Duncan: **Definitely.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I enjoy being around Gwen. I feel I can totally be myself around her.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Ok, I might have a small crush on Duncan, but I'm not letting that affect anything. Plus I know if he likes me that way.

(With Geoff and Bridgette at the city set)

**Geoff: **You think the thief's round here bridge?

**Bridgette: **Hopefully, yeah. Most thief's tend to hide behind big buildings.

**Geoff: **I always thought that was just in the movies.

**Bridgette: **You're probably right, but it's the best idea we have.

(Geoff then goes into one of the buildings on the set and sees the thief)

**Geoff: **There he is! I see him! (The thief starts running as Geoff chases after him) Bridgette! Block the entrance!

**Bridgette: **(Stands in front of the entrance) Entrance is block.

(Geoff brings out his stun gun and try's to shoot the thief. But misses the thief and accidentally zaps Bridgette, making her fall on the ground, letting the thief escape)

**Geoff: **Bridgette, I'm so sorry. I meant to zap the thief.

(With Duncan and Gwen at one of the horror movie sets)

**Gwen: **You reckon the thief is here?

**Duncan: **Well I've stolen money before, and the best places to hide is in the shadows.

(As Gwen follows Duncan she trips and lands on top of him)

**Gwen: **Sorry.

**Duncan: **It's ok.

(They were about to kiss but heard a noise)

**Duncan: **Did you hear something?

**Gwen: **Yeah. It's coming from that outhouse.

(Duncan goes opens the outhouse door)

**Duncan: **Weird, there's no one in...ah! (The thief pushes him into the outhouse)

**Gwen: **Freeze, thief! You're under arrest!

(Gwen points her stun gun at the thief but the thief runs when Duncan comes out of the outhouse and Gwen accidentally zaps Duncan and he falls on the ground)

**Gwen: **(Gasps) Duncan I'm so sorry.

(With Leshawna who was at the alien movie set)

**Leshawna: **Still no sign of the thief. Maybe he's somewhere else. (She turns left and bumps into Courtney)

**Courtney and Leshawna: **Ow!

**Courtney: **What do you think you're doing here?

**Leshawna: **I could ask you the same question.

**Courtney: **Ugh! The way you speak, and hearing your voice is so annoying. No wonder you're dating a dork like Harold.

**Leshawna: **What did you just say?! Oh no you didn't? Don't you dare bring my sugar baby into this. (Points her stun gun at Courtney)

**Courtney: **Oh, it's gonna be like that is it? (Points her stun gun at Leshawna)

(They both shoot each other with their stun guns and they both fall on the ground)

(With DJ and Chef in Chef's kitchen)

**DJ: **Hey Chef, any idea how I can catch the thief?

**Chef: **Yep, the thief is wearing a tracking device. You take this tracker and you'll find him in no time.

**DJ: **Wait, how's the thief wearing a tracking device?

**Chef: **Nevermind how. You just force on catching him. Understood?

**DJ: **Yes sir.

(Gwen chases the thief to the western set and they ran into Geoff)

**Geoff: **Freeze! (Points his stun gun at him)

**Gwen: **Don't even think about running. (Also points her stun gun)

(Both Gwen and Geoff fire their stun guns at the same time. Unfortunately the thief ducked and they ended up zapping each other and fall the ground. As the thief was about to leave, DJ shows up)

**DJ: **Where do you think you're going? (The thief starts to run but DJ tackles him to the ground and handcuffs him) You are under arrest for theft of a bag of loot from Chris McLean.

(DJ takes the thief to the prison set and puts him in the jail cell)

**Chris: **Well done DJ. You caught the thief and won the reward. My bag of loot.

**DJ: **Woohoo! Yes! (Takes a dollar note from the bag and sees Chris face on it) Wait a minute. (Reads the back of the note) Non-negotiable Chris cash. Accepted only in the total drama action services tent towards the purchase of water from the tap!

**Chris: **You didn't seriously think that bag was full real money, did you? (Chuckles)

**DJ: **Sometimes I really hate that smile of yours McLean.

**Chris: **(Chuckles) I know. And it's hilarious. Anyway now everyone's recovered from being stunned. Time to unmask our thief. (Unmasks the thief making all the contestants gasp in shock)

**All the cast: **Justin?!

**Justin: **The one and only. Any of you ladies miss me? (Winks at girls making them giggle)

**Duncan: **Why exactly is he here?

**Chris: **Because we decided to have him debut into the game.

**Geoff: **Wait, are you saying?

**Chris: **Yep, he's being given another chance to win the million dollars.

(Duncan, DJ and Geoff groan, while the girls just giggle)

**Chris: Alright, Justin has now joined the game. Will he charm his way to the top? Or will his charms make a threat? Find out next time, here on Total Drama Action! **


	13. Aftermath 2

Aftermath 2

**(TDA Aftermath intro)**

**Josh:** Yo, everyone! I'm Josh.

**Blaineley: **And I'm Blaineley. Great to have you back for another super juicy episode of the aftermath, where we'll be dishing the dirt on total drama action. (The audience cheers) Wow, there's a lot of love out there, hey Josh?

**Josh: **You said Blaineley. We may see a lot more of it on today's show. Cause we've got Harold here, along with Owen and Heather.

(The audience cheers)

**Blaineley**: We've also got our friends from first season joining us in the VIP section. Hey to Katie, Sadie, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva and Beth.

**Josh**: And we've also got our former guests eliminated contestants from this season. Hey to Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy and Trent.

**Blaineley: **So as most of you know, Justin debut into the merge last episode which is why he's not here with us right now.

**Josh: **And we also lost Izzy again, but since she's already been a guest, she won't take the hot seat today.

**Blaineley: **And right it's time for that's gonna leave a mark.

(The first clip was Owen swinging on the rope attach to the harness causing it to break and he falls into the pool. The next clip was Duncan dressed as cop but his pants fall down causing him to trip himself up. The next clip was Harold doing yo-yo tricks and getting hit in the kiwis by his yo-yo 3 times. The next clip was Gwen shooting Duncan with her stun gun by accident and he falls into an animal trap. The last clip was Bridgette with a paintball gun and she accidentally shoots Geoff in the kiwis)

**Josh: **(Laughs) That was one great montage of ouch.

**Blaineley: **Before we bring out our first guest, let's look at Harold's time on the show.

(Clips of Harold appear on the big screen)

**Blaineley: **Harold started out the same as he did as last season...

**Josh: **As a victim of Duncan's bullying. Harold may be a biggest nerd who never shuts up...

**Blaineley: **But he was still man enough for his girl Leshawna.

**Josh: **But unfortunately due to Courtney's sabotage, Harold was blamed for his teams lost.

**Blaineley: **But that didn't stop him from delivering the biggest punch of the season right into Duncan's face and getting another kiss from Leshawna. Our first guest saw Heather's boobis, likes to collect stamps and gave Duncan a black eye. Welcome Harold!

(The aftermath theme plays as Harold joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Harold:** Hey everyone.

**Josh:** Good to have you on the show dude.

**Blaineley: **So Harold, how you feel after being voted off?

**Harold: **Honestly, I'm more annoyed that I was eliminated before Duncan. But then again I did knock him out with 1 punch.

**Josh: **How'd you feel when you found Courtney gave an empty first aid kit on purpose?

**Harold: **Really angry, because everyone was sick and she only cared about winning the challenge.

**Blaineley: **Do you think you could have done anything to prevent your elimination?

**Harold: **Probably not, but I am proud of myself for punching Duncan in the face and giving him a black eye.

**Josh: **Who do you think will make it to the finale?

**Harold: **My luscious Leshawna of course. And I probably think either Gwen or Justin will make it to the finale as well, but I know my Leshawna will win.

**Blaineley: **Good for you. Now it's time to move on to Owen.

(Clips of Owen appear on the big screen)

**Josh: **Owen started the season much like he begins every morning...

**Blaineley: **By eating...a lot.

**Josh: **Bummer things didn't end that way.

**Blaineley: **Owen had his jaw busted into a million pieces. And had no choice but to leave the competition in an ambulance.

**Josh: **But thankfully, his jaw is back to normal. And he has landed himself exactly where he wanted to be, at the nearest food court. Our next guest pull a trailer all the way up a hill, danced naked and just had his jaw fixed. Welcome Owen!

(Aftermath theme plays but Owen doesn't show)

**Blaineley: **Owen everyone!

(Owen still doesn't show)

**Intern: **You're on.

**Owen: **All right! Let's do this! (Takes a load of with him as he joins Josh and Blaineley on set) Hi everybody!

**Blaineley:** Great to have you here Owen.

**Josh:** Owen, my man!

**Blaineley:** So, Owen, we were so worried about you. You're busted up jaw— it must have sucked to leave the competition in an ambulance.

**Owen:** Oh definitely, I was feeling lots of pain in my jaw. But thankfully it as good as new I can eat like normal people again.

**Noah: **More like 10 normal people.

**Blaineley: **Anyway, Owen we've got question from one of your fans on webcam. Benny from New York.

(Benny appears on the big screen)

**Owen: **Hey Benny, what's up dude.

**Benny: **Hi Owen. Are mad at Chef for busting your jaw?

**Owen:** Not really. To tell the truth I was in to much pain to even be angry.

**Benny: **So like, are you planning to sue or anything?

**Owen: **Haven't really thought about it. Like I said I was in to much pain to think about it.

**Josh: **That's understandable, I mean having your jaw busted much be painful.

**Owen: **You can that again. Haha.

**Blaineley: **Thank you for talking to us Owen.

**Owen: **No problem, now it's to introduce, Heather everyone!

**Blaineley: **Um, Owen, kinda of my job, big guy.

**Owen: **Sorry.

(Clips of Heather appear on the big screen)

**Blaineley: **Heather is the queen of mean on the show. And she certainly wasn't gaining any popularity, especially with her ugly bald head.

**Josh: **But she did just kept making more enemies. And showed no care when she though so of the cast were dead.

**Blaineley:** Our last guest has had her head shaved, has been locked in a fridge and had her boobs showed to the whole world. Welcome Heather!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience boos as Heather joins Josh Blaineley on stage before giving the booing audience the middle finger)

**Heather: **Shut up losers.

**Blaineley:** Whoa Heather, that seemed a bit uncalled for, don't you think?

**Heather: **Not to me.

**Josh: **Well now that you're here. How do you feel now that you've been voted off?

**Heather:** Totally robbed obviously.

**Blaineley:** Hmm, I wouldn't say robbed.

**Heather:** Whatever, I deserve to win more than anyone. So yeah, I'd say robbed.

**Josh: **Anyway, Heather do you think you could have done anything to prevent your elimination?

**Heather:** Yeah, probably should have tried to turn so of the cast against each other but they probably wouldn't have believed me anyway.

**Blaineley: **Do you plan on getting a new wig?

**Heather:** If I could afford one yes.

**Blaineley: **Do think you'll ever be nice to anyone?

**Heather: **Me? Nice? (Laughs hysterically)

**Blaineley:** It was really more an rhetorical question. But that's all for tonight join Chris and the cast next time for the most thrilling episode of Total Drama Action!


	14. The Prehistoric Ages

The Prehistoric Ages

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. The teams were no more. And the final 7 dressed up as cops to catch a thief who stole fake money from my safe****. Although Duncan was completely angry about wearing the uniform. Hahaha, Courtney and Leshawna got on each other's nerves and ended zapping each other with their stun guns. DJ caught the thief, who turned out to be Justin, who has now debut into the competition. What twitted drama will Justin bring to the show? Will Duncan and Gwen hook up? Find out now on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(In the boys trailer)

**Duncan: **Can't believe they that wuss Justin debut into game.

**Geoff: **I know, last night he kept wineing about Chris not letting him bring his skin cream on the show.

**DJ: **Any of you against voting off the first chance we get?

**Duncan: **Nope, I'm definitely voting against him.

**Geoff: **Same here.

**Justin: **(Walks into the trailer) Hey gentlemen. (The 3 boys glare at him) What? Isn't anyone glad to see me and my good looks?

**Duncan: **Do any of us look happy to see your looks to you?

**Justin: **(Smirking)Well, I know the girls are. In fact Gwen and Bridgette were blushing when they me.

**Duncan and Geoff: **What?!

**(Confessional) DJ: **He clearly said that on purpose to tick them off, good thing I don't have a girlfriend in this game.

**(Confessional) Justin: **After how bad I placed last season, it's time I took control of this game. And charming these guys girlfriend gets me a million bucks, I will definitely do that.

(In the girls trailer)

**Leshawna: **I never thought Justin would come back into the game.

**Courtney: **I'm not surprised, a lot girls find him attractive.

**Bridgette: **Yeah well, I'm not letting his good lucks ruin my relationship with Geoff.

**Leshawna: **Or mine with Harold.

(Foghorn blows)

**Gwen: **What was that?

(Everyone goes outside to find Chris and Chef wearing loincloths)

**Bridgette: **Are you 2 wearing loincloths?

**Chris: **You like?

**Duncan: **(Points and laughs) Oh, it hurts! A lot.

**Chris: **You think that hurts? Wait till you hear today's challenge!

**Courtney: **Which is?

**Chris: **The prehistoric movie challenge! Today you'll all be dressed as cave people. Here are your costumes.

**Duncan: **You've gotta be kidding?

**Chris: **I never kid. (Chuckles) Actually, I do, but never about something this funny.

**Courtney: **You'll look perfect Duncan. You're already a total Neanderthal.

(Before Duncan could reply he got a loincloth thrown in his face)

(All 8 contestants were now wearing loincloths)

**Geoff: **These loincloths look ridonculous.

**Leshawna: **No kidding.

**Chris: **Might I all say you all look pre-hysterical.

**Justin: **Who knew I look so hot in leopard skin? Hey ladies?

(The girls couldn't help but giggle)

**Chris: **For your challenge, you'll be pitted against someone on wooden columns, trying to knock each other off with bones.

**Leshawna: **Seriously, bones?

**Chris: **Yes, bones. You'll try and hit the other person off the column into that fake bubbling tar pit. The last person standing win invincibility from tonight's vote. Now the first 2 are... DJ vs Courtney. To the tar pits!

(DJ and Courtney stand on their column)

**Courtney: **Prepare to lose soft boy.

**DJ: **Bring it sister.

**Chris: **Ready? And...fight! (Blows into the foghorn)

(DJ and Courtney start attacking each other until Courtney knocks DJ off the column into the tar pit)

**Chris: **Courtney wins, DJ's out. Next up is Geoff vs Gwen.

(Geoff and Gwen stand on their columns)

**Geoff: **No way am I losing.

**Gwen: **We'll see about that.

**Chris: **Ready? And...fight! (Blows into the foghorn)

(Geoff and Gwen attack each other then Geoff manages to knock Gwen off the column into the tar pit)

**Duncan: **You ok Gwen? Here let me help you out. (Offers her his hand)

**Gwen: **Thanks Duncan. (Duncan pulls her out of the tar pit)

**Chris: **Geoff wins, Gwen's out. Next up is Duncan vs Bridgette.

(Duncan and Bridgette stand on their columns)

**Duncan: **Ready to lose malibu?

**Bridgette: **I think you mean, am I ready to win greenie.

**Duncan: **Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.

**Chris: **Ready? And... fight! (Blows into the foghorn)

(Duncan and Bridgette began attacking each other. They kept going until Duncan grabs Bridgette's bone)

**Bridgette: **Hey! Let go!

**Duncan: **As you wish.

**Bridgette: **Whoa!

(Duncan let's go of the bone causing Bridgette fall off the column into the tar pit)

**Duncan: **(Calls our to Bridgette) You certainly gave me a run for my money malibu!

**Bridgette: **(Calls back to Duncan smirking after Geoff helps her out of the tar pit) You just wait till next time greenie!

**Chris: **Wow, that fight certainly lasted longer then the others. Anyway, Duncan wins, Bridgette's out. Now it's Leshawna vs Justin.

(Justin and Leshawna stand on their columns)

**Chris: **Ready? And... fight! (Blows into the foghorn)

**Justin: **Please Leshawna, don't hit me in the face. I want to keep it beautiful, just like your eyes.

**Leshawna: **Oh, umm, ok I wouldn't dream of hurting you gorgeous face hot stuff. Whoa! Ahh!

(Leshawna was so distracted by Justin, that she accidentally took a step back and fell off the column into the tar pit)

**Chris: **Wow, how pathetic. Justin wins, Leshawna's out. Now for the quarter finals. First up is...Geoff vs Justin.

(Geoff and Justin stand on their columns)

**Justin: **You are so going down.

**Geoff: **We'll see about that.

**Chris: **Oh, and just to make things interesting. Say hello, to our prehistoric beavers!

(2 prehistoric beavers come out of nowhere)

**Courtney: **Are you insane?!

**Chris: **Yes, I am. Ready? And...fight! (Blows into the foghorn)

(Justin sees the beavers and starts shaking)

**Geoff: **What's the matter Justin? Scared of beavers?

**Justin: **Don't be ridonculous, beavers can't swim threw tar.

(The beavers jump into the tar and swim to towards them)

**Geoff: **You sure you're not scared? Their teeth are the size of railway spikes.

**Justin: **Quit talking rubbish, the columns are made of plaster, not wood, and beavers can't climb.

(1of the beavers bites into Geoff's column while the other climbs up)

**Justin: **My knowledge of prehistoric beavers maybe a little rusty but it looks like they're more interested in you.

**Geoff: **What?! (Sees 1 of the beavers right behind him and he starts hitting it with his bone) Dam, beavers! Dam! Get back to your dam! Whoooa! (The other beaver chews thew Geoff's wooden column, as if it were a piece of tree trunk, making him fall forward. He then grabs onto Justin's loincloth and rips it off, exposing Justin naked and causing them both to fall off)

**Geoff and Justin: **Aaaah! (They both land right into the tar pit)

**Chris: **(Laughs) That...was awesome! Since both Geoff and Justin landed in the tar pit, they're both out. And now for the grudge match between Duncan and Courtney! On the same column. You just can't write this stuff.

**Courtney: **Don't get to hyped. Duncan won't last more than 2 seconds.

(Duncan and Courtney stand on the same column with holding on to Duncan for balance)

**Duncan: **(Laughing) Quit trying to make out with me.

**Courtney: **All you're going to kiss...is the end of my bone!

**Chris: **Ready? And... fight! (Blows into the foghorn)

(Duncan and Courtney began fighting like mad. They were so angry at each other that their bones broke, then Courtney finish's the fight by kicking Duncan in the kiwis causing him to fall into the tar pit)

**Chris: **And with that, Courtney wins invincibility!

**Courtney: **Yes!

**Chris: **Ok, once you've all got cleaned up, meet at theater.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Duncan got what was coming to him. And I got invincibility.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Eeh-eeh! Why do they always go for the kiwis? Why?!

**Justin: **Say ladies.

**Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney: **(Dreamily) Yes, Justin?

**Justin: **Can you guys join me in voting off Leshawna? I'm she hates me for her clumsiness in today's challenge.

**Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney: **(Dreamily) Sure, Justin.

**(Confessional) Justin: **Piece of cake.

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony)**

**Chris: **And now, we vote.

(Everyone votes)

**Chris: **And the gilded Chris goes to...Courtney, Gwen, DJ, Bridgette and Geoff. And we're down to the final 3...Duncan. And finally...Justin.

**Leshawna: **(Gasps) You guys voted for me?

**(Confessional) Justin: **Thankfully, I able to trick Leshawna into voting off Duncan. But I had already charmed the rest of the girls into voting her out before that. But it doesn't matter, as long as I'm safe.

(Leshawna goes down the walk of shame and leaves in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: Well, there you have it. Justin's only been here 1 episode and he's already got someone voted off. But will he be able to keep the girls under his wing? Find out next time on Total Drama Action! **


	15. Save Which Princess

Save which princess

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Our final 8 dressed up as caveman and cavewomen, and competited against one another in knocking each other of a wooden columns into a tar pit. The guys didn't like having Justin in game due to the girls falling for his good looks. Courtney won the grudge match between her and Duncan, along with invincibility. Worried that one of the girls would target him due her clumsiness. Justin charmed the rest of the girls into voting off Leshawna. Will Justin survive the ire of the only other 3 boys left in the game? Will the girls stop falling for his charms? Find out the answers right now on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro)**

(In the girls trailer)

**Bridgette: **Ugh! I can't believe we fell Justin's charming good lucks.

**Gwen: **Not only that, we let him trick us into voting off our friend.

**Bridgette: **Oh no, I hope Leshawna's not angry with us.

**Gwen: **I'm sure she'll understand we were tricked.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **As much as I wanted Leshawna gone. I do not like being tricked! A specially by boys!

(In the boys trailer)

**DJ: **Can't believe Justin is still here.

**Geoff: **What's worst is that he tricked most of the girls including my bridgie bear into voting off Leshawna with him.

**Duncan: **He better not mess with Gwen or I'll make him wish he was never born.

**DJ: **Sounds to me like you have feelings for Gwen.

**Duncan: **You're right, I do like Gwen.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **We just have a lot in common, I feel like I can totally be myself around her. Courtney was always trying to change me and take on control, where as Gwen is the kind of girl I always want in my life.

**Chris: **Once upon a time. There were 4 boys and 3 girls, who came to their good looking host who will that their next challenge when—

**Courtney: **Stop, before I barf.

**Chris: **Sheesh, this what for trying to make fairy tales entertaining.

**Duncan: **Please don't tell us that today's challenge is fairy tale theme. Because I will puke.

**Chris: **Well lucky for you Duncan, it is a fairy tale challenge.

**Duncan: **I told not to tell me that.

**Chris: **Anyway, the challenge today is solely based for the guys. All the girls are safe.

**Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen: **Yes!

**DJ: **What? That's not fair.

**Chris: **You 4 will be climbing up a castle wall to save one of these 3 girls from the dragon.

**Geoff: **Wait, you guys have a dragon?

**Chris: **No not really, we're just reusing the monster from the monster movie challenge. The first 3 to successfully bring down a girl will be safe. The guy who fails will be eliminated. Chef will take the girls to their castle while the boys get ready to save them.

(At the castle)

**Courtney: **This castle is nice, I could get used to living in a place like this.

**Gwen: **(Mutters) You would.

**Courtney: **What was that?

**Gwen: **Nothing.

**Courtney: **It better be nothing.

**Bridgette: **Alright, that's enough you 2.

(With the boys)

**Chris: **Ok lads, you're princess saving starts...now.

**Justin: **Later guys, I tell the girls you said hi. (Runs to the castle wall)

**Geoff: **Not if I have anything to say about it! (Also runs to the castle wall)

**Duncan: **Well, I'm not waiting here to be eliminated.

**DJ: **Me neither.

(All 4 of them start climbing the castle wall)

**Chris: **I'm bored already, bring out the dragon!

(The monster from the monster movie challenge arrives dressed as a dragon and knocks Geoff of the wall)

**Geoff: **Oh, come on! (He saids while falling)

**Justin: **1 down, 2 to go. (Continues climbing)

**Duncan: **There's no way I'm letting him save Gwen. (Climbs after him)

(At the top of the castle)

**Courtney: **Hey, can any of you see if any of the guys are near top yet?

(Justin arrives)

**Bridgette: **Girls look, Justin's here.

**Justin: **So, which one of you lovely ladies wants to get rescued by —(Before he could finish Duncan grabs his shirt and throws him off the castle)

**Duncan: **Now that he's gone, I am here for my princess Gwen. (Jumps off the castle with Gwen in his arms and lands on Justin)

**Justin: **Oww!

**Duncan: **Well looks like I'm with my princess.

**Gwen: **You're princess?

**Duncan: **Yep, I really like you Gwen, a lot. I feel I can totally be myself around you. Will you go out with me?

**Gwen: **Yes. (Kisses Duncan)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **I am so glad he asked me out. I never thought he felt this way about me. I think I'm going to like dating him.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Yes! I'm dating Gwen, Things are finally starting to get good for me.

(The monster continues to attack DJ until it manages to knock him off the wall as Geoff sneak pass it)

(At the top of the castle)

**Courtney: **I hear someone coming.

**Bridgette: **Please be Geoff.

**Geoff: **Fear not bridgie bear, your prince has come to your rescue.

**Bridgette: **Yay, my prince has saved me.

(Geoff jumps off the castle with Bridgette in his arms and lands on the ground)

**Bridgette: **My hero. (Starts making out with Geoff)

**Gwen: **I think you guys are taking this whole prince saving princess thing a little to seriously.

**Duncan: **Way to seriously, if you ask me.

(Justin and DJ began racing up the castle wall to save Courtney)

(At the top of the castle)

**Courtney: **Ugh, is someone coming to rescue me or not?!

(Justin arrives)

**Justin: **Would you care to be rescued by the handsomeness that is me?

**Courtney: **See, the thing is. You tricked me in the last episode. And I hate being tricked!

**Justin: **So your answer is—(Before he could finish Courtney punches him in face, causing him to fall off the castle wall and hit the ground)

**Courtney: **That's what you get for tricking me.

(DJ arrives)

**DJ: **Was I... interrupting something?

**Courtney: **Nope, you're just in time to save me.

(DJ jumps off the castle with Courtney in his arms and lands on Justin)

**Justin: **Oww! Not again.

**DJ: **Yes! I'm safe.

**Chris: **And with that, Justin you are automatically eliminated from the competition!

**Justin: **What?! But I just got back!

**Chris: **And... now, you're eliminated... again. So bye-bye.

**Justin: **Aw, man. I can't believe I debated into this game only to last 2 episode. Ugh! I am so out of here.

(Justin goes down the walk of shame and leaves in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: Man, I did not expect him to leave that quickly. But you should see what's coming next time on Total Drama Action! **


	16. Rock n’ Rule

Rock n' Rule

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. There were 4 boys, but only 3 girls. Meaning only 3 boys could make the final 6. In a fairytale themed challenge the girls were trapped at top of a castle by a fire breathing dragon, which was really only the monster from the monster movie challenge. The boys had to rescue them in order to stay for another episode. Duncan saved Gwen and told her how he feels about her and they began dating. Geoff saved Bridgette they got twice as romantic with each other. It was then down to DJ and Justin to rescue Courtney. In the end Courtney didn't forgive Justin for tricking her and pushed him off the castle allowing DJ to save her and sent Justin home packing. How will Courtney react to Duncan and Gwen being an a officially couple? Find out right here on Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(In the boys trailer)

**Duncan: **Well boys Justin is now gone, and I'm now dating Gwen. Things are starting to look good for me.

**DJ: **Don't get to relaxed bro, you've still got your ex girlfriend Courtney who wants both you and Gwen out.

**Duncan: **True, but the only way she'll be able to survive if she wins invincibility.

**Geoff: **Putting Courtney aside, we're happy for you and Gwen dude.

**Duncan: **Thanks man.

(In the girls trailer)

**Bridgette: **Hey Gwen, are you and Duncan together now?

**Gwen: **Yep, he asked me out after he save me in the fairytale challenge.

**Bridgette: **Aww, Gwen I'm so happy for you.

**Gwen: **Thanks Bridgette.

(The sound of drums are heard and the castmates to emerge from their trailers to find out its Chef playing the drums)

**Chris: **Nice of you to join us. Today's movie genre is...drum roll please. (Chef plays the drums until Chris tells him to stop) Ok, we know! The spotlights not big enough for the both of us. (Chef stops playing) Today's movie genre is...The rock and roll biopic!

**All the boy: **Woohoo! Awesome!

**Chris: **Any good rock n' roll biopic starts with a kid humble beginnings drawn into the seemingly glam world of rock music. After overcoming enormous hardship the kid gets a break and makes it ginormous. Even bigger than me. The kid is then drawn into a scandalous world of stuff I'm not allowed to talk about with 16 year olds. A few things that any certifiable rock god needs to know that I can about...you need to learn how to rock out on the guitar, work the paparazzi and trash a hotel room. Meet me at the big stadium in 10 minutes. You can't miss it.

(A few hours later)

**Bridgette: **Where did Chris say the stadium was again?

**Courtney: **He is so going to kill us. We are so late.

**Chris: **I said 10 minutes, not 2 hours!

**Duncan: **You also said to meet you at the big stadium. And this is the dumpy gilded Chris awards theater.

**Chris: **Where you might get dumped! Not bad. First step to becoming a rock legend is to show up late for your own show. For your first challenge, you're gonna be rocking out on the guitar.

**Bridgette: **But I don't know how to play the guitar.

**Chris: **Not to worry, since I'm guessing most of you can't read, let alone read music, you'll be playing a guitar-shaped peripheral. The notes will be represented by colored notes on the screen, which corresponds to your guitar. You'll play simultaneously during which you'll be eliminated. Every time you play a wrong note—(Electric shock sound)

**Bridgette: **You mean you're going to electrocute us?

**Chris: **Me, electrocute you? Of course not. -The guitar will electrocute you!

(All 6 contestants gasp)

**Chris: **(Chuckles) But don't worry, you'll live. Thought you may never be able to play the piano again.

**DJ: **I can't play the piano anyway.

**Chris: **Or touch a little bunny.

**DJ: **(Screams) No!

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I used to play in an all girl rock band in school called The A type Psychotic Crazies. Unfortunately we broke up before our first gig. Apparently you can't start a band with 5 leads and no backup.

**Chris: **Are you ready to rock?!

**DJ, Duncan and Geoff: **We're ready to rock!

**Chris: **And, rock on!

(Geoff plays too fast and his guitar starts burning)

**Chris: **Would you look at that? Geoff's on fire. No seriously, his guitar is on fire.

(Geoff then catches fire)

**Geoff: **Water! Water! (Chef throws water on it and electrocutes him) Shoot.

(DJ gets over excited and falls of the stage and is eliminated)

**Chris: **Ouch! Well, that's 2 down. 4 to go.

**Bridgette: **Hey, I'm getting good at this. (Gets electrocuted)

(Gwen was doing good until her guitar simply explodes, leaving Duncan and Courtney the only two left in the challenge. Duncan plays the guitar very basically, while Courtney does a tremendous amount of tricks)

**DJ: **Wow, that girl can rock.

(Duncan and Courtney kept playing until Duncan then smashes his guitar)

**Chris: **Nice one, Duncan. You broke it.

**Duncan: **Oops, sorry.

**Chris: **Impressive both of you, but the winner is...(Drum roll)...Duncan.

**Courtney: **What?! But I hit every note and I played behind my head and on my knees and with my teeth.

**Chris: **Yes. Yes, you did. But you tried way to hard and if there's one thing rockstars don't do, it's try. Even a little. You saw Duncan.

**Courtney: **Yes. He played every note and broke his guitar afterwards.

**Chris: **Exactly!

**Duncan: **Watch and learn miss CIT. Maybe 1 day you'll be able to rock as hard as me. (Courtney hits in the kiwis with her guitar) Argh!

**Courtney: **That hard enough for you? Neanderthal.

**Chris: **Ok, time for the second part of the challenge.

(At the paparazzi set)

**Chris: **Now, in order to become a true rock immortal you must know how to work the paparazzi. First part of your second challenge is an obstacle course of fans, photogs, groupies and autograph hounds. You'll start at the lane-o-sine, walk up the red carpet, past the obstacles and finally backstage. One of you will win. The rest of the you will be celebrity road kill. Duncan, for winning the first challenge you get our backstage pass. So you'll start halfway.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Too bad this isn't a real back stage pass. (Reads the pass) Looks to part. All access members buff and tone spa!

(Chris appears in confessional)

**Chris: **Yeah, I'm gonna be needing that.

(At the paparazzi set)

**Chris: **(Microphone) Ok, Courtney. You're up first. And action!

(Courtney runs out of the lame-o-sine and along the red carpet. She dodges the photographers and signs an autograph. She then waves to the a groupie and takes a shopping bag from an agent. Then turns down a sandwich from a butler, and finally comes across the bouncer)

**Courtney: **Do you know who I am?

(Bouncer lets her inside the hotel room)

**Chris: **Nice moves and good call in grabbing the bag. You get to keep what's inside.

(Courtney puts out a book with Chris's face on it out the book)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Urgh. If I knew everything in that had Chris's face on it I would never had grab it.

**Chris: **(Microphone) Duncan, you're up. Remember you get to skip the lame-o-sine and half the red carpet. And action!

(Duncan snatches the camera's from the photographers and breaks them, then spits the autograph hound and gives the groupie his number and mouths "call me", he then knocks the tray of sandwiches out the butlers hands and kicks the bouncer breaking it)

**Chris: **Ouch! (Duncan enters the hotel room) Dude, dude. Major potential lawsuit action with the photographers, the autograph hound and most definitely the bouncer. On the other hand, nice touch giving the groupie your number.

**Duncan: **Cool. Whatever.

**Chris: **Someone's in a bad mood. What a rockstar. Next.

(DJ comes out of the lame-o-sine then a flash from the camera from the photographers flash's causing him to trip and start rolling down the red carpet, causing Chef to have to duct-tape the door back together)

**Chris: **Next.

(Gwen comes out of the lame-o-sine then a flash from the camera from the photographers blinds her, she then walks straight on only seeing a bluer of the door only to get knocked by the autograph hound and into the photographers causing Chef to put them back together with tap)

**Chris: **Next.

(Geoff comes out of the lame-o-sine and walks down the red carpet only to get blinded by a camera flash. As he continues to walk along the red carpet he accidentally pulls off the autograph hounds head, once his eyes recovered he realized he was holding a head)

**Geoff: **(Screams) A human head!

**Chris: **Relax Geoff it's not a real head, it's from the sandee. Next.

(Bridgette is the last to go and she walks slowly down the red carpet, greeting and posing for the fans and the photographers then enters the hotel)

**Chris: **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The photographic evidence. Let's see your best shots, shell we? Courtney ducks. Duncan socks. DJ tripped. Gwen got blinded. Geoff...if that's not a scream of fear, I don't know what is. And Bridgette posed. Which means we have a winner. Bridgette!

**Bridgette: **Yes!

**Courtney: **How is that possible? I did the best job of avoiding the paparazzi.

**Chris: **You said you were supposed to avoid the photog? Paparazzi means exposure and Bridgette exposed. Bridgette wins an advantage for the last part of the challenge where you'll win an award for today's reward challenge.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I hate, hate, hate losing.

**Chris: **Finally, the untimate rockstar challenge. Trashing a hotel room. You've got 30 seconds on the clock with Bridgette getting an additional 10 for having won the second challenge of the challenge. And action.

(The final 6 start trashing the hotel set, Bridgette and DJ were doing badly at trashing the place, while Geoff and Gwen were doing good at challenge but Duncan and Courtney were going abit over the top and started destroying the set. With Courtney going completely insane and Duncan was just doing the same as her just cause he like breaking things)

**(Confessional) Duncan: **There is nothing I like more than vandalism.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **If I don't win this reward, I'm gonna scream.

(Duncan and Courtney begin fighting over who gets to destroy the couch until Duncan purposely lets go and Courtney falls on the ground and the couch gets destroyed)

**Chris: **Time! Bridgette, you have an additional 10 seconds. Go! (The last part of the set falls down without anyone touching it) Well thanks to Duncan and Courtney there's nothing left to destroy. And since Duncan destroyed the couch before Courtney, he wins the reward of this challenge.

**Duncan: **Woohoo, yeah!

**Courtney: **What?! This is not fair! I destroyed as much stuff as he did.

**Chris: **True, but Duncan best you by a couch. Tonight's reward is Duncan gets a night at the movies with a friend of his choice.

**Duncan: **Hey pasty, wanna go to the movies with me?

**Gwen: **Definitely babe. (Kisses him which made Courtney gasp)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I knew it! Duncan dumped me so he date that weird goth girl! Well I will get rid off those 2 if it's the last thing I do!

(With Duncan and Gwen at the gilded Chris Ceremony watching a movie that stars Chris)

**Chris: **(In the movie) It's not batminton. It's goodmintion. Heck it's greatminton.

**Gwen: **This has to be 1 of most lamest movies ever seen.

**Duncan: **(Chuckles) Every movie with Chris in it is lame.

**Gwen: **(Laughs) So true.

(The 2 cuddle each other as Courtney watches them from behind the bushes angrily)

(In the control room with Chris)

**Chris: That is the last time I let those 2 watch 1 of my movies for free. What will Courtney do to destroy Duncan and Gwen? Will Duncan and Gwen survive the insane wackiness of Courtney? Tune in next time to find out on Total Drama Action! **


	17. The Good and Bad Sports

The Good and Bad Sports

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. The cast were able to let loose by rocking it, shocking it and trashing it like a rockstar. Courtney was so frustrated that that she didn't win the challenge, but was completely angry when she realized that Duncan and Gwen are now dating. Will Courtney brain explode from anger? Or will that explosion destroy Duncan and Gwen? You can find out the answers right here on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro)**

(In the boys trailer)

**Geoff: **Hey dudes, I know we said this before, but hey, we're the last 3 guys in the game again.

**DJ: **I know, we're also the only guys in the final 6 again. Dang, I'm surprise we didn't mention that in the last episode.

**Duncan: **It doesn't matter, we so own this game.

**(Confessional) DJ: **I'm glad I made this far again, but I need force if I have any chance of winning again. But then again, Chef is helping me wins this thing.

(In the girls trailer)

**Bridgette: **_Hey Gwen, I just realized that all of us except Courtney made it this far 2 seasons in a row. _

_**Gwen: **You're right, I'm surprise we mention it in the last episode. But this time, I'm going to the finale. _

_**Courtney: **(Mutters) So you think. _

_**Gwen: **What was that?_

_**Courtney: **Nothing. _

_**(Confessional) Courtney: **They're right, I'm the only one who didn't make it this far last season. But now I'm taking control of this game and winning the million dollars. And I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way._

_(At the sports set)_

_**Chris: **Alright contestants, today's movie genre is a sports movie challenge. It'll be boys vs girls in 5 sports challenges. The first challenge is a boxing challenge fighting for girls is...Courtney! _

_**Courtney: **Oh yeah._

_**Chris: **And fighting for the boys is...DJ! _

_**DJ: **I don't like hitting girls. (Chef pulls DJ aside) _

_**Chef: **(Whispers) You have to if you want to win a million bucks. _

_**DJ: **(Whispers) Understood._

_**(Confessional) Courtney: **What were DJ and Chef whispering about? They're obviously up to something. I can tell. And I'm gonna find out what. _

_**Chris: **Ok, Courtney and DJ in to the ring. (Courtney and DJ go into the ring) Chef, glove them. (Chef puts marshmallow gloves on them)_

_**Courtney: **But these are marshmallows. _

_**Chris: **Props, so you don't hurt those pretty actor faces. Ready? 3, 2, 1, fight! (Bell dings)_

_(Courtney charges at DJ and throws a load of punches at him while he just blocked every punch she throws) _

_**Courtney: **Come on DJ, you to chicken to hit a girl? _

_**DJ: **Mama always said it's not gentlemanly to hit girls._

_**Courtney: **Aw, just as I thought, you're as pathetic as your mama._

_**DJ: **(Gets angry) What did you just say?! _

_**Courtney: **You heard me, you're just as—(Before she could finish DJ punches her face knocking her down to ground) _

_**DJ: **Never trash talk my mama! _

_**Chris: **1,2, 3, 4-5-6-7-8-9 and 10! Point to DJ and the guys. _

_**The guys: **Woohoo! _

_**Bridgette: **You ok Courtney?_

_**Courtney: **I'm fine._

_**Chris: **Ok, now to are next challenge. Badminton. _

_**Duncan: **Badminton is totally lame, just as lame as movie Gwen and I watch after the rockstar challenge._

_**Chris: **Badminton is not lame, it's goodminton! Heck, it's greatminton!!_

_**Gwen: **Not those lame and cheesy lines again._

_**Chris: **They are not lame and cheesy! Luckily for you Gwen, you'll be battling against Geoff in this fine sport. _

_**Geoff: **Me against her? Cool. _

_**Chris: **Watch the birdie! (Throws the stuff bird to Geoff) _

_(As Geoff begins to serve his hears a sqeck)_

_**Geoff: **Eek, it's alive! _

_**Chris: **It's stuffed...with a sqeaker. That ok chicken little? Serve to Gwen. _

_(Gwen and Geoff started getting competitive with each other and continue playing until Gwen hits bird but Geoff fails as the bird knocks his hat off)_

_**Geoff: **Dang it! _

_**Chris: **(Blows his whistle) We have a winner! Point to Gwen and the girls. _

_**Gwen: **Now that's greatminton._

_**Chris: **Hey, no ones allowed to say my lines expect me!_

_**Gwen: **(Rolls her eyes) Whatever._

_**Chris: **Now, on to our third sports challenge. Wrestling! The score is 1 to 1. __And now, Bridgette will attempt to break the tie, competing in Greco Roman wrestling with...Duncan!_

_**Duncan: **Bring it on. (He and Bridgette smirk at each other)_

_**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I'm not usually one for violence but Duncan and I are like brother and sister. Plus I have a little revenge plan for captain greenie. _

_**(Confessional) Duncan: **Oh yeah, She so wants payback for me beating her in the prehistoric challenge, but we're like brother and sister, wrestling her should be a piece of cake. _

_(A kiddie ball pit drops into the ring) _

_**Duncan: **Wait, wait, wait a second. I have to wrestle her in a kiddie ball pit? _

_**Bridgette: **(Spits out a kiddie ball) Eww! How long have these things have been washed? _

_**Chris: **Never! We got them from a local carnival. A really cheap, skeevy one. Now wrestle! _

_(Duncan and Bridgette dive into the ball pit and wrestle each other then Bridgette has Duncan wrapped around her)_

_**Bridgette: **What's the matter, big boy? Can't swim? _

_**Duncan: **(Sees a diaper that looks like shark fin) Shaaaark! _

_**Bridgette: **(Picks up the diaper) Ooh, the big bad diaper shark. (Shoves it into Duncan's mouth) Come on greenie, take like a real man. _

_(Courtney, DJ, Geoff and Gwen all laugh at Duncan)_

_**Duncan: **(Spits our the diaper) That's it! No more mr nice guy! (Charges at Bridgette and tackles her to the ground) Ha! What you gonna do now?! _

_**Bridgette: **This! (Kicks Duncan off her and pits him) Time to give up greenie._

_**Duncan: **I don't think so. (Throws Bridgette off him and dives after into the ball pit) What's under here anyway a daycare center? (Finds a toddler)_

_**Toddler: **Mama? (Chef takes the toddler out of the kiddie ball pit)_

_(Then Bridgette tackles Duncan to the ground and has her legs wrapped around his neck forcing him to submit) _

_**Duncan: **Uncle._

_**Chris: **And Bridgette wins a point for the girls!_

**Courtney and Gwen: **Woohoo!

**Bridgette: **(Panting) In your face, Duncan! I am the world champion ball wrestler!

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I don't know, the kid called me mama and it threw me off my A-game. (A man of camera laughs at him) What, am I funny to you? Let me come over there and you can say that to my face! (Walks the guy laughing and punches him)

**Chris: **Ok, now for our fourth sports challenge...basketball! This time, 2 from each team will play, it will be DJ and Geoff vs Courtney and Gwen. The team that slam-dunk the basketball wins. Ready? And... play! (Blows his whistle)

(Chef throws the basketball up in the air and DJ and Gwen jump to try and get it but DJ easily gets the basketball before Gwen does and pass to Geoff who try's to do a slam dunk but fails then Courtney gets the basketball)

**Gwen: **Courtney, pass it here!

**Courtney: **No way! (Try's to do a slam dunk but failed then DJ gets the basketball and pass it to Geoff who does a slam dunks the into the basket)

**Chris: **Point to Geoff and the guys! Now prepare to the ultimate extreme sports tiebreaker!

**Duncan: **Which is?

**Chris: **Soccer!

**Courtney: **Soccer, really?

**Chris: **Yes really, all of you will be doing penalty shoot outs with different goalies from each team. The team that scores 3 out 5 goals wins invincibility. Ok, 1 of the girls will be in goal first. Which one of you is first?

**Courtney: **I'll go. (Goes in goal)

**Chris: **Boys, which one of you is taking the first penalty?

**Duncan: **I will. (Duncan kicks the soccer ball and scores the first goal for his team) Yes!

**Chris: **1-0 to the boys. Duncan since you took the first penalty you're now in goal.

**Duncan: **Fine. (Goes in goal)

**Chris: **Bridgette you're up.

(Bridgette kicks the soccer ball but Duncan saves it)

**Bridgette: **Dang, so close.

**Chris: **Ok, Bridgette you're turn in goal. (Bridgette goes in goal) Geoff you're up.

**Geoff: **Yes! (Kicks the soccer ball but Bridgette saves it) Nice save babe.

**Bridgette: **Thanks.

**Duncan: **Uh, Geoff, hello? She's on the other team.

**Geoff: **Yeah, I know.

**Chris: **Geoff you're turn in goal and Gwen you're up.

(Geoff goes in goal and Gwen kicks the soccer ball and scores a goal)

**Gwen: **Yes!

**Chris: **Now the score is 1 all. Gwen you're turn in goal and DJ you're up.

(Gwen goes in goal and DJ kicks the soccer ball and scores a goal)

**DJ: **Yes!

**Chris: **2-1 to the guy. DJ you're turn in goal and Courtney you're up.

(DJ goes in goal and Courtney kicks the soccer ball but DJ saves it)

**Courtney: **Oh, come on!

**Chris: **Courtney you're in goal and Geoff you're up.

(Courtney goes in goal and Geoff kicks the soccer ball but Courtney saves it)

**Geoff: **Man, not again.

**Chris: **Geoff you're turn in goal and Gwen you're up.

(Geoff goes in goal and Gwen kicks the score ball and scores a goal)

**Gwen: **Yes!

**Chris: **Now it's 2 all. Which ever team scores their third goal wins invincibility. Gwen you're turn in goal and Duncan you're up.

(Gwen goes in goal and Duncan kicks the soccer ball but Gwen saves it)

**Duncan: **Dang, nice save pasty.

**Gwen: **Thanks punk.

**Chris: **Ok, if the girls score this goal they win invincibility. Duncan you're turn in goal and Bridgette you're up.

(Duncan goes in goal and Bridgette kicks the soccer ball and scores the winning goal for her team)

**Chris: **And the girls win invincibility!

**The girls: **Woohoo!

**Chris: **Which means 1 of the boys is going home tonight.

(With DJ and Chef)

**DJ: **Chef I don't know who to vote. I'm on the chopping block with my 2 best friends on the show.

**Chef: **I don't really care which one you vote for as long as you and me win the million. Got it?

**DJ: **Understood.

**Chef: **Good, meet me in the kitchen after the elimination, then we can talk alliance strategy.

**DJ: **Got it.

(Unknown to them Courtney was not far away and heard everything)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I knew there was something going on! DJ is in an illegal alliance with Chef. Although this could be something I can take advantage of.

**Courtney: **Hey DJ, how's your illegal alliance with Chef?

**DJ: **What? How did you find out?

**Courtney: **That doesn't matter. What does matter, is will tell everyone unless you vote who I tell you to vote, understand?

**DJ: **Wait, are you blackmailing me?

**Courtney: **Well could tell everyone and make them if you want?

**DJ: **No wait, I'll vote anyone you want me to vote.

**Courtney: **Good. And don't forget, you work for me now DJ.

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony) **

(All of the cast vote)

**Chris: **And now, 1 boy must go, since the all the girls are safe for tonight. (Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen get their gilded Chris) Alright the next gilded Chris goes to...DJ. Only 1 left. The final gilded Chris goes...Geoff. Duncan you're out.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Yep, I blackmailed DJ into voting off Duncan with me. And I can only assume that Geoff and Bridgette voted him off to. Now all I need to do is get rid of Gwen and I can win the million bucks as a happy lady.

**Duncan: **Great, just great.

**Gwen: **Oh no. I'll miss you babe.

**Duncan: **Good luck babe. I'll be rooting for you till the end. (Shares a kiss with Gwen. Then hugs Bridgette, DJ and Geoff goodbye before he goes down the walk of shame and leaves in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: And with that, TDA says bye to its favorite bad boy. Tune next time for another thrilling episode of Total Drama Action! **


	18. Super Zeros

Super zeros

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. It was boys vs girls in a 5 sports movie challenges. Duncan and Bridgette put on an awesome wrestling match which brought out the beast in both them. Courtney got suspicious when she noticed DJ and Chef whispering. And when she found out they were in an illegal alliance, she blackmailed DJ into voting off her ex Duncan, who took the lame-o-sine home. Gwen survive without her new boyfriend? Will DJ be stuck under Courtney's thumb for the rest of the season? Find out right here on Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro)**

(In the girls trailer)

**Bridgette: **Hey Gwen, are you ok?

**Gwen: **No, I really miss Duncan.

**Bridgette: **I'm sure he miss you too. But don't forget he's rooting for you back home.

**Gwen: **Thanks Bridgette.

**Bridgette: **Anytime.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **I really miss Duncan, but Bridgette's right I'm here to win the million dollars and I'll win it for Duncan.

(In boys trailer)

**DJ: **Man, I can't believe Duncan's gone.

**Geoff: **I know, but the girls had invincibility so one of us was going eventually.

**DJ: **Yeah, I suppose. (Hears screaming) Did you hear that?

**Geoff: **Yeah, we better find out what it is.

(5 minutes later the final 5 find Chef in a nightie being held in the air by a bungee cord)

**Geoff: **What's going on here?

**Bridgette: **And why is Chef wearing a nightie?

(Then Chris flys in dressed as Batman jumps off a building and manages to grab Chef. The 2 then fall as the cords they were attached to break)

**Chris: **I knew that bungee wouldn't hold! That's what happens when production cheaps out! And now my hairs all messed up!

**Courtney: **Uh, is anyone gonna tell us what the heck is going on here?

**Chris: **When...I...feel...like...it. (Fix's his hair) And now... I feel like it. Today's movie genre is superheroes!

**Courtney: **Superheroes? How dorky.

**Geoff: **You're starting to sound like Duncan.

**Courtney: **What did you just say?!

**Geoff: **Nothing.

**Courtney: **Didn't think so.

**Chris: **Excuse me? I was taking. Now there are 3 things intrinsic to all good superhero movies. 1 superheroes have superpowers. 2 superheroes save people. And 3 superheroes wear tights. Which means you will be all wearing...(Laughing) teensy-tiny tights.

**DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney: **No way!

**Chris: **Yes way. For your first challenge, each of will create your own superhero identity. You'll make your own superhero costumes using nothing but your fertile imaginations and tons of spandex. You'll be judged on originality and style of costume, how rocking your superpower is, and how cool your superhero name is. Top score wins an advantage in the next round. You get 20 minutes to make your costume, and action!

(20 minutes later)

**Chris: **Ok, let's see our superheroes.

(Bridgette arrives in her superhero costume)

**Bridgette: **I'm dolphin girl, and I have to the power to talk to dolphins.

**Chris: **What do talk about? Fish? 3 points. Next?

(DJ arrives in his superhero costume)

**DJ: **I'm bunny boy, and I have incredible jumping abilities.

**Chris: **How boring and pathetic. 2 points. Next?

(Gwen arrives in her superhero costume)

**Gwen: **I'm viper chick, and my fangs are full of the deadliest venom.

**Chris: **Wicked name. Sounds more like a villains name but still wicked. 6 points. Next?

(Geoff arrives in his costume)

**Geoff: **I'm colt, and I'm as fast as a horse.

**Chris: **Interesting, 7 points. Next?

(Courtney arrives in her costume)

**Courtney: **I'm the human cricket!

**Chris: **(Laughing) And are you gonna do, chirp us into submission?

**Courtney: **Actually... (Uses her superpowers to make annoying scraping sound)

**Chris: **Ah! Okay! Okay! Stop it! Oh! (Courtney stops) Okay, okay, that's a pretty effective superpower. You win the first challenge. Which means you get an advantage in the next challenge.

**Courtney: **Yes!

**Chris: **For your second challenge, we be testing your superpowers.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I don't think Chris gets that our superpowers are fake.

**Chris: **You'll all be fighting against the most evil villain on the show. Pythonicus! Played by Chef will try to destroy you. Whoever knocks him off that platform wins invincibility. Now fight!

**Geoff: **You're going down pythonicus! (Chages at him as Chef throws a punch at him and miss) You miss! (Chef then throws a bowling ball at him but he dodges it) Miss again!

**Courtney: **Out of way horsie. I'll take him down (Makes that annoying scraping sound to make Chef cover his ears. Once he does she try's to take with a flying jump kick but Chef catches her and throws her into DJ knocking them both of the platform)

**Chris: **Well, looks like the human cricket and bunny boy are out.

**Courtney: **What?! You never made that rule!

**Chris: **Yes I did, just now.

(Bridgette then changes at Chef but he picks her up and throws her)

**Geoff: **No! Bridgette! (Catches Bridgette and they both fall of the platform)

**Chris: **Well, colt used his super horsie speed to be a landing pad from dolphin girl. Now it's up to viper chick. Snake vs Snake.

**Bridgette: **Thanks for saving me Geoff. (Kisses his cheek)

**Geoff: **Anytime babe.

**Chef: **I am not going down without a fight.

**Gwen: **That makes 2 of us.

(They both charge are each other then Gwen does a round house kick knocking Chef of the platform)

**Chris: **Viper chick, aka Gwen, wins invincibility!

**Gwen: **Yes!

**Chris: **Ok, I'll you at theater later tonight.

(Outside the trailers with Courtney and DJ)

**Courtney: **Remember our deal bunny boy, you vote who I want you to vote and won't tell anyone about your illegal alliance with Chef, got it?

**DJ: **(Sighs) Yes, I remember.

**Courtney: **Good, now you're gonna help me vote off Bridgette tonight, ok?

**DJ: **What? Why Bridgette?

**Courtney: **Because she came second last season and she's to popular for her own good. But I could make everyone vote you out instead?

**DJ: **No, no, I'll vote off Bridgette with you.

**Courtney: **Good.

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony)**

**Chris: **And 5 shall soon become 4 as we bid farewell to another cast member. Everyone cast your votes.

(All of the cast vote)

**Chris: **The gilded Chris award goes to...Gwen, Geoff and DJ. The final gilded Chris goes to...Courtney.

**Bridgette: **What? Me?

**Courtney: **Sorry bridge, but you came second last season and you're to popular for your own good.

**Geoff: **I miss you bridge.

**Bridgette: **Win for us babe.

**Geoff: **You know I will.

(Bridgette shares a kiss with Geoff, then hugs Gwen and DJ goodbye, before taking the walk of shame and leaves in the lame-o-sine)

**Chris: Will Geoff avenge his surfing babe? Will there be more drama coming our way? You bet there will. And find out what it is next time on Total Drama Action! **


	19. Kung Fu Fighting

Kung Fu Fighting

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Our final 5 dressed up as superheroes. Some of them had good style, while others dressed terribly. The second part of the challenge was to take down pythonicus, who easy beat some of them. In end Gwen won invincibility, and Courtney continue blackmail DJ into voting off Bridgette, sending her to the lame-o-sine. Will Courtney continue to blackmail DJ? How are Geoff and Gwen doing without their lovers? Find out the answers right here on Total Drama Action! **

**(Intro) **

(All 4 contestants get waken up by a loud gong)

**DJ: **Where the heck are we?

**Gwen: **Oh man, we're back at camp wawanakwa.

(Chris then comes in, "flying" in the lotus position, and doing some kung fu moves)

**DJ: **No way.

**Geoff: **Whoa,

(Chris takes off the wires that were holding him in the air)

**Geoff: **Wires! I take back my whoa.

**Chris: **Honorable competitors. Welcome to the total drama kung fu reward challenge. Shot on location here in the beautiful Japanese woods.

**Courtney: **Jaspanese? Kung fu was originated in China.

**Chris: **No one asked you. Anyway, today we pit the girls against the boys. In a race to a bonsai tree at the top of a cliff, while both members of each team are holding cups of green tea. The first team to pour their tea into the bonsai tree wins an advantage in second part of the challenge.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Gwen is literally the last person I would ever work with.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Working with Courtney? I rather go swimming in the electric eel pool.

**Chris: **Ready? And go!

(While cups of green tea the boys and the girls raced up the hill Courtney then tripped DJ over but thankfully he didn't spill he's tea. Then Geoff pushed Courtney over causing her to spill her tea)

**Courtney: **Urgh! You got green tea all over me!

**Geoff: **Serves you right for tripping up my friend. Let's go DJ.

**DJ: **I'm right behind you dude.

**Gwen: **Hurry up Courtney, their ahead of us!

**Courtney: **Watch your tone with me weird goth!

**Gwen: **Ok, now you sound just like Heather.

**Courtney: **That it! (Tackles her to the ground and they both start fighting)

(While the girls were fighting the boys make it to the bonsai tree and pour their teas on to it)

**Chris: **And the boys win the first part of the challenge.

**Geoff and DJ: **Yes!

**Courtney and Gwen: **No!

**Chris: **Since the guys won the first challenge, they get an advantage in the second round.

**Courtney: **What is our second challenge?

**Chris: **With names drawn out of a hat. DJ and Courtney mush get inside these robot suits while Geoff and Gwen operate them with joysticks. (Gives joysticks to Geoff and Gwen) And because the boys won the first challenge they get upgraded robot suit.

**Geoff: **Wicked.

**Chris: **You have 2 minutes till the match begins. Suit up fighters.

(DJ and Courtney get into the robot suits)

**Chris: **Now let the match begin!

(Geoff makes DJ punch Courtney)

**Courtney: **Ow!

**DJ: **Sorry.

**Geoff: **(Laughs as he uses the joystick to move the robot that DJ is inside)

**Gwen: **Oh yeah! (Uses the joystick to make kick DJ)

**DJ: **Ow! That hurt.

**Courtney: **Good.

(Geoff uses his joystick to make kick Courtney in the stomach, then Gwen uses her joystick to make Courtney punch DJ in the face, then Geoff uses his joystick to make DJ fist knock Courtney on the top of her head, Gwen then uses he joystick to make Courtney uppercut DJ in the chin, Geoff then uses his joystick to make DJ throw back to back punches at Courtney, Gwen then uses her joystick to make Courtney punch DJ twice then kick him)

**DJ: **Man, my stomach not feeling good.

**Geoff: **This...means...war! (Press a red button on the top of his joystick which fired rockets from the robot shoulders that DJ was in, Gwen attempts to respond to the attack, but her joystick breaks)

**Courtney: **They get rockets?! That's not fair! (The rockets then destroy Courtney's robot suit and she falls on the ground)

**Chris: **The boys win again.

**DJ and Geoff: **Woohoo!

**Courtney: **Are you kidding me?! I could have died!

**Chris: **But you didn't. Which is good, cause we won't get a lawsuit. Now since the boys won they get to enjoy a nice Japanese feast.

**Courtney: **For the last time! Kung fu was originated in China, not Japan!

**Chris: **And none of us care. So zip it.

(With DJ and Geoff at the feast)

**Geoff: **Man, this food is delicious.

**DJ: **You can say that. (Sees Chef) I'm just going to the bathroom. Be right back.

**Geoff: **Ok dude. (Continues eating)

(DJ meets up with Chef)

**DJ: **Chef we need to talk.

**Chef: **About Courtney finding out about our alliance and blackmailing you?

**DJ: **You knew?

**Chef: **Miss CIT is a big threat. But as long as she keeps her mouth shut, we should be ok.

**(Confessional) DJ: **Man, I'm starting to question if being in this alliance with Chef is worth getting blackmail by Courtney.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **This is all Gwen's fault that we losted! But I will get rid of her as long as I still have DJ under my finger I should be good. This game is so mine.

(In the control room with Chris)

**Chris: Well, looks like someone's getting way to over confident in this competition. Will Courtney be able to get rid of Gwen? And will DJ be able to get out from under Courtney's finger? Find out next time on Total Drama Action! **


	20. A Non-Space Adventure

A Non-Space Adventure

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Once again it was boys vs girls in a kung fu showdown. The boys worked great together, while the girls just wanted to kill each other. In the end the boys won both challenge. Leaving a frustrated Courtney to get more angry than ever. Will Courtney ever get her own way? Will DJ stand up to Courtney? Find out right here on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(In the boys trailer)

**Geoff: **Hey DJ, are you ok?

**DJ: **Yeah I'm fine.

**Geoff: **Are you sure? Whatever it is, you can tell me.

**DJ: **Dude don't worry I'm fine.

**(Confessional) DJ: **For a while it felt good that Chef was helping me out. Even though I he intimated me into it. But ever since Courtney found and started blackmailing me, it makes not want to be here anymore.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Something's definitely bothering DJ, I want to find out what.

(In the girls trailer was complete silence between the girls until Courtney spoke)

**Courtney: **Good luck surviving elimination tonight weird goth girl.

**Gwen: **Right back at you royal stuck up.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Ugh! I really hate her!

**(Confessional) Gwen: **She's going down!

**Chris: **Today's movie genre is space.

**Geoff: **We're going to outer space?!

**Chris: **No, just to the space set. In a good outer space movie has 3 things on common. 1, the zero gravity is always a trip. 2, the G-force is a killer. And 3, everything is recycled in space. Including number 1 and number 2. Which brings us to our first challenge. I'll meet you at the thrill race in 10 minutes.

**DJ: **Did he say thrill ride?

(10 minutes later)

**Chris: **The way to achieve zero gravity is to fly a jet on a parabolic course, with a large vertical climbs and even larger vertical drops. But with the price of jet fuel today, we're going to stimulate the effort on this makeshift space shuttle. Which will hit the optimum speed needed to keep you all in a perpetual state of zero gravity.

**DJ: **Erm, I think you forgot that I'm afraid of heights.

**Chris: **I don't really care. Your first challenge is to spend the night on the shuttle sleeping in zero gravity conditions.

**Geoff: **That doesn't look so tough.

(Inside the space simulation roller coaster)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) You all might want to hold on to something that's bolted down, cause we're almost ready to launch! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off!

(The space simulation roller coaster starts at a tremendous speed causing the final 4 to scream)

**DJ: **Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die. Please don't let... Huh? (Realize the zero gravity is on) This is awesome.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Alright astronauts. It's gonna be a long night, better get some sleep. If you can.

**Courtney: **Hey DJ, can I borrow your pillow? Mine floated off somewhere.

**DJ: **Uh, sure. Here go. (Gives her his pillow)

**Courtney: **Thanks. (Whispers) Keep this up and I won't have to tell anyone your secret.

**Geoff: **What's she talking about?

**DJ: **Um, nothing important.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **First DJ feels down earlier today, now he and Courtney are whispering about stuff. Something is definitely going on.

(The final 4 get woken up by an alarm)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) This is Houston and you have a problem. You've been hit by an asteroid. And your guidance system is toast.

**DJ: **What do we do?! What do we do?!

**Courtney: **We have manually override the navigation system. Someone grab the joystick thingie.

(Geoff reaches for the joystick and pulls it, fixing the ship)

(Everyone exits the space simulation roller coaster)

**Chris: **Well done Geoff. Since you were the one who fixed the space simulation roller coaster, you get to decide the order of who goes first to last in the next challenge.

**Courtney: **What?! But it was me who figured it out.

**Chris: **Don't care. Geoff?

**Geoff: **The order will be Courtney, Gwen, me and DJ.

**Chris: **Great, now everyone follow me please.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Hopefully I can find out what's wrong with DJ without Courtney trying to get involved.

**Chris: **Alright gang, if you thought spending the night in zero Gs was a stomach churning experience, then you're going to love this next challenge. Who can last the g-force trainer? Or as I like to call it, the vomit comet. If you thought you were under pressure before, wait to you feel the effects of 4 times earths gravitational force.And remember, Geoff has already picked the order. Courtney you're up first.

(Courtney gets into the vomit comet)

**Chris: **Have a nice spin Courtney.

(The vomit comet spins at tremendous speed with Courtney inside it)

**Geoff: **Hey DJ somethings clearly been bothering you, and it's kind of worrying me.

**DJ: **Dude I promise I'm fine, honestly.

**Geoff: **Ok. Whatever you say man.

**Courtney: **Let me out! Let me out! (The ride stops and exits)

**Chris: **5.6 seconds. That is so sad.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I forgot how much I hate cramped spaces.

**Chris: **Alright Gwen, you're next. Courtney sucked but managed to keep her lunch down. So at least you'll have dry run.

(Gwen gets inside the vomit comet and it goes off at tremendous speed her screaming could be heard from outside then the ride stops)

**Chris: **10.3 seconds. You people stink at this. (As Gwen exists she vomits) Ew! Geoff you're up next.

(Geoff gets inside the vomit comet and it goes off at tremendous speed the ride started going a lot faster then it stops)

**Chris: **23 seconds. Most impressive Geoff. DJ it's down to you now.

**Chef: **(Whispers) You better win this challenge if we're gonna win the million.

**DJ: **Understood.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **First he's whispering with Courtney, now with Chef. I really need to find out what what's going on with those 3.

(DJ gets inside the vomit comet and it goes off at tremendous speed a lot faster than before)

**Chris: **35.5 seconds. A new vomit comet record. DJ is the winner of today's challenge.

**Geoff: **Nice one DJ. (DJ looks at Geoff shocked) DJ?

(Geoff vanishes then he sees a conscience of his mama)

**Mama DJ: **Mama hates a cheater Devon Joseph. (DJ looks guilt) I'm very disappointed in you poopy-doo.

**Chris: **Not only does DJ win invincibility he gets to chose who to take to the finale with him. At tonight's Gilded Chris awards ceremony.

(Geoff, Gwen and Courtney looked shock)

**(At the gilded Chris award ceremony)**

**Chris: **Ok DJ, time for you chose which 2 are going home and who are you taking to the finale. So, what you gonna do?

**DJ: **I'm gonna do what I should have done long ago. Make mama proud. I'm quitting the competition!

**Chef: **DJ! Heh, heh... why don't you and I have a chat before you do anything stupid?

**DJ: **No, Chef! I'm not listening to you anymore. Chef and me, we had illegal alliance.

(Gwen and Geoff gasp in shock)

**DJ: **He's been tutoring me in tough, coaching me through the challenges. Then Courtney found out and blackmailed me into helping her vote off Duncan and Bridgette.

(Geoff and Gwen glared at Courtney who now looked worried)

**DJ: **I'm sorry for voting off my friends and cheating in this competition. I'll miss you all.

**Geoff: **Dude, you can't leave.

**Gwen: **Yeah, can't Chef get eliminated instead?

**DJ: **Don't worry guys, I did win last season and I got to make right. For mama.

**Geoff and Gwen: **Aww.

**Geoff: **I'll win for you bro.

**DJ: **Thanks man.

**Chris: **Well since DJ quit, Geoff who has the second longest time. Gets a spot in the finale, and to chose who he wants to bring with him.

**Geoff: **That's easy I'm bringing Gwen with me to finale and eliminating Courtney.

**Courtney: **What?! You're choosing her over me?!

**Geoff: **You don't deserve to be in the final, especially after blackmailing my friend.

**Courtney: **Ugh! You'll regret this Geoff! And I really hate you Gwen!

(DJ and Courtney go down the walk of shame and leaves in the lame-o-sine at the same time)

**Chris: Geoff, Gwen, the final 2. One of you will become a millionaire, and the other will not. Tune in to our most controversial episode ever on Total Drama Action! Chef! A little word please? Like, right now! **


	21. Aftermath 3

Aftermath 3

**(TDA Aftermath Intro)**

**Josh: **Welcome, everyone! I'm Josh.

**Blaineley: **And I'm Blaineley. And we're just 1 episode away from the final.

**Josh: **But today is about those who made the merge. And they are Leshawna, Justin, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ and Courtney.

**Blaineley: **We've got our cast from first season joining us in the VIP section. Hey to Katie, Sadie, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva and Beth.

**Josh: **We've also got former guests and those who didn't make the merge this season. Hey to Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Trent, Harold, Owen and Heather.

**Blaineley: **We'll be bringing out our first guest very soon.

**Josh: **But before we do, it's time for that's gonna leave a mark.

(The first clip was Bridgette shoving a diaper in Duncan who later spits it out into Bridgette's face. The next clip was Geoff pasting the basketball to DJ but accidentally gets him in the kiwis. The next clip was Courtney kicking the soccer ball into Duncan's kiwis. The next clip was Duncan and Courtney fighting over the sofa in the hotel set Duncan purposely lets go off the sofa causing Courtney fall through the window. The next clip was Gwen getting out of the vomit comet and accidentally vomits on Chefs head. The next clip was Justin getting knocked off the castle wall by the monster and does a split as he hits the ground. The next clip was Geoff with the fake autograph hound head thinking it was a real head causing him scream and throw it accidentally hitting Chef on the head. The last clip was Gwen pouring her tea on Courtney after she lose the challenge for them)

**Josh: **(Laughs) Best montage of ouch ever.

**Blaineley: **You know it Josh. Now before we bring Leshawna out, let's look at her time on the show.

(Clips of Leshawna appear on the big screen)

**Josh: **Leshawna was definitely one of the strongest competitors this season. And a friend in need to those she cares about.

**Blaineley: **She is also known for her clashes with Heather and Courtney. But then Justin debut into the game and charmed her off the column into a tar pit and charmed her friends into voting her.

**Josh: **Our first guest, locked Heather in a fridge, drew a happy on the back of her head and got sprayed by a skunks. Welcome Leshawna!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience cheers as Leshawna joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Leshawna: **Hey, y'all.

**Blaineley: **Great to see you Leshawna.

**Josh: **So Leshawna, how do you feel after getting voted off?

**Leshawna: **Very annoyed you be honest, my friends voted me out because they couldn't resist Justin's charms.

**Blaineley: **Not to rude Leshawna but you did fall for his charms during the prehistoric challenge.

**Leshawna: **Far point.

**Blaineley: **You showed to have a lot of conflict with Heather and Courtney. Do think those conflicts can be resolved?

**Leshawna: **Probably not, due to way those 2 behave.

**Heather: **You do realize that we can both here you.

**Leshawna: **Oh I know, and I don't care.

(Heather just rolls her eyes)

**Josh: **Anyway, do think you could have done anything to prevent your elimination?

**Leshawna: **I think could of, if I'd voted with the guys, knowing that they wanted Justin gone.

**Blaineley: **Last question, who do you want to win?

**Leshawna: **Gwen, she played a great and is a great friend.

**Josh: **Great, now before we bring our next guest out, let's look at Justin's time on the show.

(Clips of Justin appear on the big screen)

**Blaineley: **Justin's time on TDA May have short.

**Josh: **But he brought drama to the show.

**Blaineley: **He was too much of a distraction for the girls.

**Josh: **But a big threat to the boys. Which made him an obvious target.

**Blaineley: **But when come to saving a princess, Justin's looks just wasn't enough.

**Josh: **Courtney did not take kindly to being tricked, and made sure Justin time on the show was short, leading he to get automatically eliminated.

**Blaineley: **Our second guest likes to look at himself in the mirror, spent a night in a bears cave and not many girls can resist his charms. Welcome Justin!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience cheers as Justin joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Justin: **Hi everyone, there's plenty of me to go around.

**Josh: **No need to get cocky, but good to have you here Justin.

**Blaineley: **So Justin, how did feel having short amount of time on the show?

**Justin: **A complete waste, I feel like I debut in the show for nothing.

**Josh: **Did you think your looks would keep the girls under your wing for the rest of the season?

**Justin: **That's what I was hoping for, yeah.

**Blaineley: **You think you could have done anything to pervent your elimination?

**Justin: **I could have prevented my elimination, if Courtney wasn't such a stuck up and fallen for my looks.

**Josh: **Last question, who do you want to win?

**Justin: **I'm gonna say Gwen cause I always root for girls.

**Josh: **Ok, now it's time to look at Duncan's time on the show.

(Clips of Duncan appear on the big screen)

**Josh: **Duncan is known for being the center of drama this season.

**Blaineley: **

And formed a bond with Gwen which led to Trent and Courtney turning completely jealous.

**Josh: **Which caused Duncan to end his relationship with Courtney and Gwen to end her relationship with Trent.

**Blaineley: **But Trent wasn't the only one attacking Duncan, Geoff went mad at him after Chris forced him to kiss Bridgette.

**Josh: **But thankfully, Geoff realize how he was acting and to 2 made amends. Duncan even grew feelings for Gwen, who felt the same way.

**Blaineley: **But Courtney's jealously wasn't having it. Leading Duncan to his elimination.

**Josh: **Our third guest has kissed 4 hot girls, wrestled with an alligator and has escaped from juvie 26 times. Welcome Duncan!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience cheers as Duncan joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Duncan: **Hey everyone, the king of bad boys is here.

**Blaineley: **Geat to have you Duncan.

**Josh: **So Duncan, how do feel after being eliminated?

**Duncan: **Pretty annoyed, but in way I'm relieved too.

**Josh: **How so?

**Duncan: **Well I don't have to put up with Chris's torture, but I do miss Gwen.

**Blaineley: **Before we ask you more questions Duncan, Trent's got something he wants to say to you.

**Duncan: **And that would be?

**Trent: **To say sorry. I'm really sorry I that accused you of trying to break me and Gwen up. I realize now I did that myself, and that should have trusted her more. Can we please put our conflict on the show behind us?

**Duncan: **Sure man, I accept your apology. If I can make up with Geoff, I can make up with you too. (Shakes hands with Trent)

**Blaineley: **It's nice to see that people can forgive and forget. Anyway Duncan, how did you feel about the way Trent and Geoff treated you?

**Duncan: **Honestly, really offended, but I do get accused of stuff all the time back home.

**Josh: **Do you think you could have done anything to prevent your elimination?

**Duncan: **I know about Courtney blackmailing DJ but I don't think there was much I could do, because the girls had invincibility and I was at the bottom 3 with my 2 best friends on the show.

**Blaineley: **Last question, who do you want to win?

**Duncan: **My girl Gwen of course.

**Josh: **Cool. Now it's time to look at Bridgette's time on the show.

(Clips of Bridgette appear on the big screen)

**Blaineley: **Bridgette started out as fan favorite.

**Josh: **But things got complicated when she was put on the opposite team to her boyfriend Geoff.

**Blaineley: **It didn't make things any better when Chris made her kiss Duncan in the horror movie challenge.

**Josh: **But thankfully, the 2 were able to make up without breaking up. Unfortunately Courtney though Bridgette was to popular for her good, cauing her to be eliminated.

**Blaineley: **Our next guest doesn't eat dolphin dogs, is a heck of a surfer and placed second last season. Welcome Bridgette!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience cheers as Bridgette joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Bridgette: **Hi everyone.

**Josh: **Great to have you with us Bridgette.

**Blaineley: **So Bridgette, how do you feel after being eliminated?

**Bridgette: **Pretty down, but I did cane second last season so it's not a total lost.

**Josh: **Did you think there was a point that what happened between you, Geoff and Duncan wouldn't be resolved?

**Bridgette: **No, I knew Geoff and Duncan would make up and me and Geoff will always love each other.

**Blaineley: **Do you think you could have done anything to prevent your elimination?

**Bridgette: **I also about Courtney blackmailing DJ and probably not there have been times where I've been getting over confident in the competition.

**Josh: **Last question, who do you want to win?

**Bridgette: **My guy Geoff of course.

**Blaineley: **Great, now it's time to look at DJ's time on the show.

(Clips of DJ appear on the big screen)

**Josh: **DJ started out as a strong contender this season.

**Blaineley: **With a soft spot. But when Chef secretly took him under his wing, making a deal to split the million of they won...

**Josh: **...things got dicey for the big guy.

**Blaineley: **Courtney found out and started blackmailing him into voting off his friends. But ultimately DJ's consciences had something to teach him, leading to his dramatic exit.

**Josh: **Our next guest can push 4 canoes, does a heck of a ribbon dance and is last season's winner. Welcome DJ!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience cheers as DJ joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**DJ: **Hey everybody. What's up?

**Blaineley: **So DJ, how are you feeling after everything?

**Josh: **What kind of a question is that? Dude lost out on a million bucks.

**DJ: **Hey, I did win last season and still got far. And left with my integrity.

(The audience and cast cheers for DJ)

**Josh: **DJ, wouldn't you say the way you took advantage of your teammates and voted off your friends was completely heinous and utterly unforgivable?

**DJ: **I never meant to hurt anybody. Chef and Courtney just intimidated the heck out of me.

**Josh: **How about some never before seen footage of DJ's fast moves behind the scenes?

(Never before seen footage of DJ and Chef appear on the big screen)

**Josh: **While everyone else smelled like a dog park in august, you were wearing fresh duds.

**DJ: **(On the big screen) Ah, thanks Chef.

**Josh: **Chef gave you performance enhancing vitamins and helpful dairy products, while everyone else was forced to eat the rudest slop. You received therapeutic massages, packages from home and ice cream and never once felt bad about it.

**(Confessional) DJ: **Do I like winning? Hex yeah. I want to do whatever it takes to keep racking up the wins. Do I feel bad? (Snickers) Do I look like I feel bad?

(The audience gasp)

**DJ: **Whoa, that's not fair. Don't you guys have another angle on that? Can't you show—

**Josh: **We run the show here, man. So no can do. (Gets a cabbage to the head) My hair! (The audience laughs and he sees it was DJ's mama who threw it at him) Fine! Run the clip. (Gets a tomato to the face) Hey, I said ok. Make up! 911 on touch up here!

(Chef and DJ on the big screen)

**DJ: **Do I have Chef? (Chef threatens him with a spoon) Ok, Ok. Do I like winning? Hex yeah. Chef do I really have to say hex? Cause I don't really...(Chef growls at him)

**Blaineley: **We've also got a great question from 1 of DJ's most loyal fans and viewers. Gordon from London.

(Gordon appears on the big screen)

**Gordon: **Hi mates.

**DJ: **Hello Gordon, what's your question?

**Gordon: **I'm from London...Ontario and I want to be a chef. I'm making DJ sandwiches but there's some stupid ingredient I can't figure out.

**Josh: **Well, got answer for him DJ?

**Blaineley: **Is there a secret ingredient? We'd all like to know.

**DJ: **How do people know I helped Chef with the cooking?

**Josh: **We have more footage of it. Anyway, your answer for Gordon.

**DJ: **The secret ingredient Gordon is 2 pinchers of Hungarian paprika. It zips the sandwich right up.

**Gordon: **Thanks DJ, you're awesome.

**Blaineley: **Last question, who do you want to win DJ?

**DJ: **I'm rooting for my buddy Geoff.

**Josh: **Great, now it's time to look at Courtney's time on the show.

(Clips of Courtney appear on the big screen)

**Blaineley: **Courtney went completely insane this season.

**Josh: **A specially when it came to chemistry between Duncan and Gwen.

**Blaineley: **Which led to Duncan dumping her. But didn't stop him from hooking up with Gwen.

**Josh: **Which Courtney didn't take a liking to. Then decided to take advantage of the information she found on DJ and Chef's illegal alliance and blackmail DJ into voting people off and help her get further in game.

**Blaineley: **But it unfortunately backfired when DJ told everyone about his illegal alliance with Chef and that Courtney was blackmailing him.

**Josh: **And because of this, Geoff chose to bring Gwen to final instead of Courtney, sending her to the lame-o-sine.

**Blaineley: **Our last guest is a CIT, has dream of becoming a lawyer and is great at playing the violin. Welcome Courtney!

(The aftermath theme plays and the audience boos as Courtney joins Josh and Blaineley on set)

**Courtney: **Hi everyone.

**Blaineley: **Whoa Courtney, it must be hard for you to come out to this.

**Courtney: **Way hard.

**Josh: **So Courtney, how do feel about getting eliminated?

**Courtney: **Very angry, how dare take Gwen over me.

**Duncan: **(Sarcastically) I can't imagine why.

**Courtney: **Oh shut up jerk face. (Duncan just rolls his eyes)

**Blaineley: **Anyway, Courtney when Duncan dumped you due to your jealousy of Gwen, they became a couple later on in the show. Did that drive you mad when _you found out? _

_**Courtney: **Completely, I knew there was something going on, yet people still think I'm crazy. _

_**Josh: **Did you think blackmailing DJ was gonna get you to win the million?_

_**Courtney: **It would of if he didn't open his big mouth. _

_**Blaineley: **Last question who do you want to win?_

_**Courtney: **Geoff because I hate Gwen. And I will root for anyone that isn't Gwen._

_**Josh: **No kidding. _

_**Courtney: **What was that?!_

_**Josh: **That's all we have tonight._

_**Blaineley: **Don't forget to join Chris next time to see if either Geoff or Gwen will win the million dollars in the most existing and thrilling episode of Total Drama Action! _


	22. Mutiny On The Soundstage

Mutiny on the Soundstage

**Chris: Last time on total drama action. Our competitors got a taste of life in zero gravity conditions and a ride in the vomit comet. Geoff began to worry about his friend DJ and got suspicious whenever he saw him with Courtney and Chef. In the end DJ won challenge, but quit the game after confessing that he was in an illegal alliance with Chef and Courtney was blackmailing him. So the free spot in the final went to Geoff who chose to take Gwen with him, sending Courtney home too. Who win the million dollars? Gwen or Geoff? Find out right now on Total Drama Action!**

**(Intro) **

(In the boys trailer Geoff invites Gwen in)

**Gwen: **So Geoff, why did you invite me in here?

**Geoff: **To party. I think it seems right that we celebrate making it to the finale. Don't you?

**Gwen: **Yeah, why not? Let's party!

**Geoff and Gwen: **Woohoo!

(Then knock out gas cans get thrown into the cabin.

**Geoff and Gwen: **What the— (Both of them get knocked out by the gas)

(They both wake up the next morning to find out that they've been shanghaied to an unfinished pirate ship)

**Geoff: **Where are we?

**Gwen: **We've been shanghaied.

**Geoff: **Tight but not painful. Chefs losing his edge.

**Gwen: **Geoff, reach over and untie me and I'll untie you.

**Geoff: **Ok, scooch over.

(Gwen and Geoff untie each over)

**Chef: **Breakfast anyone?

**Gwen: **And what's today's delicious special? Roast lab rat? Snotghetti with booger balls?

**Geoff: **Gwen, you'd better look at this.

**Gwen: **(Sees that Chef cooked real food) Wait, Chef, is that food.

**Chef: **Their making me cook you real for my illegal alliance with DJ.

**Geoff: **Let's eat!

(Geoff and Gwen start eating, then Chris arrives in a pirate outfit)

**Chris: **(Irish accent) Maties! Me and my parrot Chris junior, junior, junior and I want congratulate ye land lovers for making it to the final 2. And as you can probably tell, today be pirate movie day!

**Gwen: **Please, drop the Irish accent.

**Chris: **Killjoy, today's challenge is a treasure hunt through the entire seasons challenges. But you must shimmy the greased mast and fly your jolly roger. Then you must pump up your air cannon and fly to the monster movie set. Ready... set... go!

(Geoff and Gwen climb up the mast but Gwen loses her grip and fall through the deck as Geoff ties his jolly roger to the top of the mast)

**Geoff: **Woohoo! Yes! (Slides down the mast) Time pump the air cannon.

**Gwen: **I need to be quick. (Climbs up the mast and tie her jolly roger to the top of the mast and slides down, by time she did Geoff had already pumped up his air cannon)

**Geoff: **(Gets inside the cannon) I'm ready Chris. (Chris fires his cannon and he flys to the monster movie set, where he meets Chef)

**Chef: **Ok kid, if you correctly answer a trivia question, you get to skip the challenge and move on the next one.

**Geoff: **Right shoot.

**Chef: **Where was the weirdest place Tyler and Lindsay ever made out.

**Geoff: **How am I suppose to know that?

**Chef: **Lindsay talked about it like none stop.

**Geoff: **I don't remember her talking about that.

**Chef: **To bad then. Time to get it on with the alien. And in the spirit of Lindsay and Tyler, you got to mac on that space creature.

(Geoff sees the monster from the monster movie challenge and pick up by it)

**Chef: **Come on, don't be shy now.

(Geoff gives the monster a kiss then the monster drops he then realize that Gwen had arrived)

**Chef: **Ok, goth girl where was the weirdest place that Tyler and Lindsay made out?

**Gwen: **The weirdest place they made out was in Chris tanning bed.

**Chef: **Correct.

**Geoff: **How do you know that?

**Gwen: **Lindsay told, and girls have a good way of remembering things. See ya. (Runs to the next challenge)

**Geoff: **Better get going. (Runs to the next challenge)

(At the making movie challenge)

**Chef: **Since Gwen answer the last question correctly she gets to go first.

**Gwen: **Yes.

**Chef: **What did the crazy girl thought she was reincarnated from.

**Gwen: **Izzy, she's such a freak it could be anything.

**Chef: **Wrong.

**Geoff: **She thought she was the reincarnation of her own granny.

**Chef: **Correct. Gwen since you got the question wrong, you have push this sofa up the hill with Chris on it.

**Gwen: **What?!

**Chris: **You heard him, get to it.

**Geoff: **So much for having a good way of remembering things. See ya. (Goes to next challenge)

(Gwen groans as pushes the sofa and Chris up the hill)

(At the western set)

**Chef: **Next question, how did Trent get his fear of mines came from?

**Geoff: **Don't know, never asked.

**Chef: **Well then this time the horse will land on you.

**Geoff: **What?!

**Chef: **Yep, you heard.

**Geoff: **(Puts on the sandle) Man, now I know how the horse feels. (The horse jumps off the diving board and lands on Geoff) Ow!

**Chef: **I'm so glad I'm not you. Let's go.

(At the hospital set)

**Chef: **Next question what does Harold like to collect?

**Geoff: **Stamps. Everyone knew that.

**Chef: **Correct. Next challenge.

(At the destroyed war set)

**Chef: **Next question, what was crazy girl disqualified for?

**Geoff: **For destroying the war set.

**Chef: **Correct.

(Back at the western set)

**Chris: **Your question, who was Trent jealous off for hanging around you?

**Gwen: **Duncan.

**Chris: **Correct. Next challenge.

(At the hospital set)

**Chris: **Next question, who did Harold wrote the poem for last season?

**Gwen: **Leshawna.

**Chris: **Correct.

(At the disaster set)

**Chef: **What was reason Owen got injured?

**Geoff: **He got injured because you broke his jaw.

**Chef: **Correct.

(Outside the train station)

**Chef: **Next question, how many friends does Heather have?

**Geoff: **Zero. Even I know that.

**Chef: **Correct.

(Back at the war set)

**Chris: **What was Izzy disqualified for?

**Gwen: **Destroying the war set.

**Chris: **Correct.

(At the disaster set)

**Chris: **How did Owen get injured?

**Gwen: **Chef broke his jaw.

**Chris: **Correct.

(Outside the train station)

**Chris: **How many friends does Heather have?

**Gwen: **Zero.

**Chris: **Correct.

(At the prehistoric set)

**Chef: **Who trick the girls into voting off Leshawna?

**Geoff: **Justin.

**Chef: **Correct.

(At the fairytale set)

**Chef: **Who's wedding did Justin cried at?

**Geoff: **How should I know? What kind of girly man cries at a wedding anyway?

**Chef: **To bad, now you have to carry me over that draw brigde.

**Geoff: **Are you kidding me?

**Chef: **Nope.

**Geoff: **(Picks up Chef) You're heavyer than bulldozer!

**Chef: **Drop me and your dead meat.

(Back at the prehistoric set)

**Chris: **What is the name of Leshawna's cousin.

**Gwen: **Leshaniqua.

**Chris:** Correct.

(At the fairytale set)

**Chris: **Who saved who in challenge?

**Gwen: **Duncan saved me, Geoff saved Bridgette and DJ saved Courtney.

**Chris: **Correct.

**Geoff: **Made it. (Drops Chef)

**Chef: **I told you not to drop me.

**Geoff: **Sorry.

**Chris: **Better get moving Geoff, Gwen's taken over the lead.

**Geoff:** What! (Runs to the next challenge)

(At the sports set)

**Chris: **Name 1 of the reasons Duncan was sent to juvie?

**Gwen: **Vandalism.

**Chris: **Correct.

(At the superhero set)

**Chris: **What were the 5 superhero names?

**Gwen: **Bridgette was dolphin girl, DJ was bunny boy, Courtney was the human cricket, Geoff was colt, and I was viper chick.

**Chris: **Correct.

(Back at the sports set)

**Chef: **Who was against who in the sports challenges?

**Geoff: **Courtney was against DJ in boxing, I was against Gwen in badminton,Bridgette was against Duncan in wrestling, me and DJ were against Courtney and Gwen in basketball and it was boys against girls in soccer.

**Chef: **Correct.

(At the superhero set)

**Chef: **Where is Bridgette's favorite place to surf?

**Geoff: **Hawaii.

**Chef: **Correct.

(At the space set)

**Chris: **Ooh, look at this suspenseful outcome. Now the first out of 2 questions, who did DJ have an illegal alliance with?

**Geoff and Gwen: **Chef.

**Chris: **Correct. Now final question, what is Courtney's bands name?

**Gwen: **Don't know and don't care.

**Geoff: **Me neither, I never got on with her, so I won't know anything about her.

**Chris: **Tough luck. You both have to do the last challenge. The vomit comet! And you'll both be riding it together.

(Geoff and Gwen gasps)

(They both get inside the vomit comet)

**Gwen: **Man there's hardly any space to move.

**Geoff: **I just hope we don't get stuck in it.

(The vomit comet spins at 5 times tremendous speed than before with both Gwen and Geoff inside)

(Geoff and Gwen both manage to get out of the vomit comet and throw up)

**Chris: **(Laughs) Man new vomit record. Now whoever gets to the aftermath studio first wins the million dollars. Now race!

(Geoff and Gwen race to the aftermath studio, the camera then shows the all the former contestants watching Geoff and Gwen racing to the studio on the big screen)

**Josh and Blaineley: **And the winner is———(Geoff crosses the finish line just seconds before Gwen) Geoff!

**Geoff: **Woohoo! (Some of the contestants cheer for Geoff)

**Gwen: **Congratulations Geoff. You deserve it.

**Geoff: **Thanks Gwen. It's was great to be in the finale with you.

**Gwen: **Same here pal.

(Bridgette then runs up and kiss Geoff)

**Bridgette: **Baby! You won!

**Geoff: **You bet I did babe.

**Chris: **Here's you million bucks Geoff. (Gives Geoff the case)

**Geoff: **Look babe, we're rich! (Makes out with Bridgette)

**Duncan: **Sorry you lost babe.

**Gwen: **Well I did come second, that's something to be proud of.

**Duncan: **Plus, you still got me.

**Gwen: **Thanks babe. (Makes out with Duncan)

**Chris: And so it ends. Thanks, from me, your beloved and humble host, Chris McLean. And from all of you, it's been a great season of Total Drama Action! **

**14th/15th Tyler and Lindsay **

**13th Trent **

**12th Harold **

**11th Izzy **

**10th Owen **

**9th Heather **

**Merge **

**8th Leshawna **

**7th Justin **

**6th Duncan **

**5th Bridgette **

**4th DJ **

**3rd Courtney **

**2nd Gwen **

**1st Geoff **


	23. Celebrity Manhunt Reunion Special

Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special

(Celebrity manhunt intro)

**Josh: **Hey there celebrity lovers. Welcome to a very special edition of... celebrity manhunt!

**Blaineley: **Tonight is the night we've been waiting for all year, the gemmie awards that when our bait tv stars get all dressed up and take home the gold.

**Josh:** In about half an hour we'll take you right onto the red carpet to meet the hottest stars.

**Blaineley: **I am so pumped for this, aren't you Josh?

**Josh: **You bet I am, but I'm even more pumped for all the drama.

**Blaineley: **Speaking of drama, we thought we'd pay tribute to this year's most famous reality show cast. The teens who braved it all on the set of total drama island and total drama action.

**Josh: **We'll catch you up on Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Cody, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Geoff, Bridgette and Ezekiel.

**Blaineley: **Their nominated in the category of best reality ensemble.

**Josh: **I think they're gonna nail it Blaineley.

**Blaineley: **No doubt.

**Josh: **And when they reunite on that carpet, celebrity manhunt will drain every last drop of drama from these super famous teens.

**Josh and Blaineley: **Love it!

**Blaineley: **Total drama may have ended but the drama goes on and on.

**Josh: **Oh I can't wait to see those kiddies bare their claws on the red carpet. (Makes a cat noise)

**Blaineley: **Don't do that again. Anyway we've been measuring the popularly of this famous gang, using amazing awe-inspiring celebrity manhunt drama machine.

**Random guy: **It's busted.

**Blaineley: **Let's start with season 1 winner DJ. Where he and his mama have started a YouTube cooking show. With Owen and Noah as their special guests.

(A video of Owen, Noah, DJ and DJ's mama)

**DJ: **Hey there, welcome back to Momma's Heaping Healthy. Today we have so of my old friends Owen and Noah here to try our newest recipe, mama DJ's chocolate cake. What do you think guys?

**Owen: **Dude, this cake is awesome. What do you think Noah?

**Noah: **I got say DJ, you and your mama make the most delicious food. This stuff is to die for.

(Owen try's to take another slice but DJ's mama slaps him)

**Blaineley: **And people were dieing to get their cooking, but other chefs were interested in their food as well, that they decided to steal their recipes.

**Josh: **And here's what happened when DJ's mama found out.

(A video of DJ's mama attacking one of the chefs with her hand bag)

**DJ's Mama: **Don't ever steal our recipes again! (Continues to attack the chef)

**Josh: **After a dozen lawsuits DJ and his mama were left with nothing but a tour bus full of shattered hopes and dreams.

**Blaineley: **But DJ wasn't the only one had to air his laundry. We found a lot dirt in Ezekiel's.

**Josh: **Homeschooled Ezekiel caught a cow eating and we found this.

(A video of Ezekiel trying to get the cow to stop eating his pants)

**Ezekiel: **Hey, come on cow dude, let go of my pants yo. (As they both fight for Ezekiel's pants a photo of Bridgette falls off the pocket, he quickly grabs it and runs off, leaving the cow to eat his trousers)

**Josh: **And that dirt, was a photo of girl he's love sick for, Bridgette.

**Blaineley: **Ooh Ezekiel, shouldn't you know by now she has a boyfriend?

**Josh: **I think he should be thankful that Bridgette and Geoff weren't here to see that clip.

**Blaineley: **Because they've been busy enjoying surfers paradise.

**Josh: **But Ezekiel isn't the only guy who wants Bridgette, there were guys at the surfers parade who couldn't take their eyes off her. And definitely wasn't having it.

(A video of Geoff and Bridgette at surfers paradise, Geoff had punched a guy for constantly staring at Bridgette. Then Bridgette whacked Geoff with her surfboard for staring at another girl)

**Blaineley: **But when Geoff let his guard down, it was Bridgette's turn to be angry and Geoff was in for a smackdown.

**Josh: **But luckily, they patched it all up.

(A video of Geoff and Bridgette in an interview)

**Geoff: **Let's all just chill out, I never should have let my eyes wonder from my bridgie bear.

**Bridgette: **And should always trust my cutie Geoffie. (They start making out)

**Josh and Blaineley: **Ew!

**Josh: **There's no bigger buzz kill than baby talk when it comes to celebs. Geoff had pay for the injuries he give to some of those dudes in surfers paradise.

**Blaineley: **Agreed. Now let's go to some real celebrities, The Drama Brothers!

**Josh: **The total drama boy band ruled the pop music world.

**Blaineley: **A specially with their best hit, "when I cry".

**Josh: **Here's a clip from this year's charts topping music video.

(The clip of the drama brothers music video)

**Cody, Harold, Justin and Trent: **When I cry, my eyes wet, I swear it wasn't guy sweat.

**Blaineley: **Oh, I am so crushing on Justin.

**Josh: **Easy Blaineley, he's way to young for you. Like 40 years younger than you.

**Blaineley: **Very funny. Anyway, just as their album shot to the top of the charts the the trappings of fame shot straight to their heads.

**Josh: **The party was over, but was their music career?

**Blaineley: **When they weren't doing community service, the drama brothers were in studio recording a new album.

**Josh: **Celebrity manhunt caught up with them between sets. Let's go to Sierra in the studio.

(With Sierra interviewing the drama brothers)

**Cody: **People blame the birthday party, but that's rock and roll girl.

**Trent: **Uh, the problem was the music.

**Harold: **You mean my beatboxing.

**Trent: **H-bomb you know I love your styles but this is about giving the fans what they want.

**Harold: **You mean the fans who keep begging me to make a solo act.

**Trent: **See, you just can't bring up the beatboxing around him.

**Cody: **What do you think Justin?

**Justin: **(Was to busy texting) Huh, sorry I'm just breaking up with someone.

(A girl could be heard crying from behind the studio)

**Trent: **Oh do me a soild and send that to my girl too.

(Harold had charged his outfit and started beatboxing)

**Harold: **Listen, I want take this opportunity, also to give you an exclusive and just to talk about what's happening. That was my last performance as a flavor boy, I'm gonna go solo! Check it. (Shows her his fists)

**Sierra: **What does low so mean? (Harold realize the tattoo was written the wrong way on his hands, then swaps them) Solo, are you serious?

**Harold: **Yeah, I'm dead serious.

**Sierra: **(Laughs) Why?

**Harold: **I'm just done. I've been through that. I've done it. It seems like it's Harold's time now. I'm just gonna—(Sierra laughs hysterically) Why are you laughing at me?

**Josh: **When Harold and the drama brothers released their new albums on the same day, celebrity manhunt was there.

(A random women walks past Harold and to the drama brothers)

**Random women: **Can I get a discount on this CD? I need the keys for something else.

**Josh: **And that was the end of the drama brothers.

**Blaineley: **Izzy turned out to be an awesomely talented actor on the set of total drama action. Post elimination, she signed a stack of movie deals. Her career skyrocketed until she lost it on set and scared the lunch out of her crew. And celebrity manhunt was there to record the whole thing.

(A video of Izzy)

**Izzy: **Or I'll kick your (beep) butt! I want you all of the (beep) set!

**Guy of camera: **Sorry.

**Izzy: **No don't be (beep) sorry! Think for a second, No, No, no! I will not take 5 (beeps) I'm ready to go now! You call yourself a director of photography?! Why were you walking through the set?! Why were you walking right through the (beeps) set?! (The director runs off crying) Hey was just acting, Gus. I just really went ballistic for no reason.

**Josh: **Oh, not a brilliant career move Izzy, that DP was in trauma counseling for months.

**Blaineley: **Post total drama, Tyler and Leshawna hit the celebrity reality tv circuit, you've seen them on shows like celebrities stunt driving, doctor for a day, so you think you can eat that and extreme chess pillar addition. We caught up with these realities on the set of shot things flying at your head.

(With Tyler and Leshawna)

**Tyler: **My awesome athletic abilities went to waste on total drama—(Ducks as a chainsaw gets thrown at him) but on these other shows, I can really use my natural physical talents—(Dodges a tennis racket) Leshawna too. Whoa! (Dodges a chair)

**Leshawna: **(Dodges a trash can) Talent, shmant. I'm doing this for the cash. Money! (Dodges a tv)

(The 2 keeps running on the treadmills until Tyler gets hit in the face with a tape recorder)

**Leshawna: **Yes!

**Josh: **Ok, since those are doing ok for themselves, let's look at our total drama love triangle. It began so well, with matching tats.

**Blaineley: **Gwuncan is the total drama power couple that went to being more than friends and took a chance on love.

**Josh: **But a known CIT aka Courtney, who is Duncan's ex girlfriend, wants to destroy the couple.

**Blaineley: **Celebrity manhunt got these juicy shots Courtney spying on the couple at a restaurant back in the summer.

**Josh: **And then girls got in food war for the delinquent.

(Photos of Gwen and Courtney having a food fight while Duncan hides in fright)

(With Duncan Gwen and Courtney in an interview)

**Courtney: **I have nothing to say about those 2, expect their complete freaks! I'd wish I never met them.

**Gwen: **No comment.

**Courtney: **And weird goth girl has the face of a dog.

**Duncan: **Hey! Don't talk about her like that!

**Gwen: **No comment Duncan.

**Courtney: **And they both always chew with their mouths open.

**Gwen: **No comment.

**Courtney: **Stop interrupting me!

**Duncan: **She said! No comment! (Puts his hand in front of the camrea)

**Josh: **Looks like we'll be getting a lot more of the love triangle on the red carpet soon.

**Blaineley: **Come on Courtney, forget about Duncan and find someone else. Duncan, don't let your ex ruin your current relationship.

**Josh: **We've also got Beth Lindsay creaing new fashion designs blog with Katie and Sadie as their models.

**Blaineley: **Celebrity manhunt got it all.

(A video of Lindsay, Beth, Katie and Sadie with Katie and Sadie wearing Lindsay and Beth's new design)

**Sadie: **Oh my gosh girls, these outfits are so stylish, green definitely suits us, don't you agree Katie?

**Katie: **OMG definitely, green is so on trend.

**Beth: **We're so glad you guys like them.

**Lindsay: **We'll have plenty more fashion designs coming up very.

**Katie and Sadie: **Eeek!

**Josh: **They look like their wearing the same outfit, only in a different color.

**Blaineley: **Oh, I don't know, green definitely suits them more than pink. Although Heather may disagree.

**Josh: **She then posed an online attack on Beth and Lindsay's fashion.

(A video of Heather trash talking Beth and Lindsay)

**Heather: **This is the loser Beth and Lindsay fashion show. (Pretends to be Beth) Hey Lindsay doesn't Sadie look great in green? (Pretends to be Lindsay) Not as great as Katie. Wait, which one is Katie. (Pretends to Beth) Who cares, they both dress, sound and act the same. (Pretends to be Lindsay) Oh yeah, even thought one is fat and the other one is dumb. (Pretends to Beth) Not as dumb as you Lindsay. (Pretends to be Lindsay) Very true Becky. (Pretends to be Beth) Its Beth dummy. (Pretends to be Lindsay) Oh yeah!

**Josh: **Ooh, that is harsh.

**Blaineley: **So cold. Beth and Lindsay couldn't let this go, they had to retaliate. Which is too bad, they are so much better than that.

(Beth and Lindsay's blog)

**Lindsay: **Did you know that Heather couldn't get a date for her semi-formal?

**Beth: **That's right, the most famous girl at her high school was turned down by every guy in school and did she do?

**Lindsay: **Crash the party in a blaze of defiance? Stage her own protest semi-formal?

**Beth: **Nope, Heather stayed at home and made out with her cat, bruiser. Her little cousin sent us this footage.

(A video of Heather's cat bruiser licking Heather in the lips)

**Beth: **Do you know, where bruisers tongue has been Heather?

(A video of Bruiser licking his privates)

**Blaineley: **Ew!

**Josh: **After a few more weeks of this, we invited them to the celebrity manhunt studio. You've been through so much together, sharing cabin at a summer camp and a trailer at abandoned studio, why not bury the hatchet? Isn't your friendship more important than this blood war?

**Heather: **It's just that, you see Josh, Beth and Lindsay are complete dummies!

**Lindsay: **And Heather's breath—

**Beth: —**Reeks like cat butt!

(The 3 growls at each other, then Beth and Lindsay attack Heather)

**Heather: **I'm gonna take you both down!

**Josh: **Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!

**Blaineley: **What is it with guys and catfights?

**Josh: **Let's watch it again. Meow.

**Blaineley: **So people will do anything for fame, but it seems like others will do anything to avoid it.

(With Eva)

**A fan: **Eva, can you sign my hockey stick?! Can you? Can you? Can you?

**Eva: **Shut up! And get lost before I bust some chops. (Looks at the camrea) What are you looking at?! (Punches the camrea)

**Josh: **Talk about anger issues.

**Blaineley: **And now, the limos are arriving at the gemmie awards where the cast will reunite with their host Chris McLean.

**Josh: **We've got total drama's number 1 fan Sierra waiting to interview them when they arrive.

**Sierra: **Hi Josh. Hi Blaineley. I'm so excited to meet all the cast. And look it's the drama brothers, and Harold has reunited with them.

(The drama brothers arrive)

**Sierra: **Hey guys, how did the drama brothers get back to together?

**Cody: **Harold realized people hated his solo beatboxing and begged us to let back in the band.

**Harold: **Dude!

**Sierra: **And here come total drama's famous BFF's, Katie and Sadie.

(Katie and Sadie arrive)

**Sierra: **How's it going ladies?

**Katie: **Oh my gosh, celebrity manhunt, hi Josh!

**Sadie: **Hi Blaineley, we love you!

**Blaineley: **Aw, how sweet is it Josh? We gave fans.

**Josh: **Of course we Blaineley. We host an awesome show.

(DJ and his mama arrive on their bus)

**DJ's Mama: **I told you we be late DJ.

**Sierra: **DJ! How does it feel to have it all, then lose it?

**DJ: **No biggie.

**Sierra: **Ok DJ secerly who can't you stand from total drama? Like you do you just hate?

(Mama DJ hits Sierra with her hand bag)

**DJ's mama: **What's wrong with you girl?! You think I raised my son to talk smack behind people's back?!

**Josh: **The Gwuncan has arrived with Courtney not far behind them. The love triangle dinner is served.

**Sierra: **Duncan! Gwen! Courtney!

**Duncan, Gwen and Courtney: **Hi.

**Sierra: **Wow, first the the jealousy followed by break up, then hook up, and a food fight. You 3 must just hate each other.

**Duncan and Gwen: **(Same time as Courtney) Our lawyer says no comment.

**Courtney: **(Same time as Duncan and Gwen) My lawyer says no comment. You 2 got a lawyer, for real?

**Blaineley: **Hey look, the rest of the total drama cast has arrived.

**Heather: **I call dibs on the front row seat!

**Leshawna: **Oh, no you don't!

(Everyone runs to get a front row seat, then Tyler trips over a bump in the Red Carpet and crashes into Ezekiel and Beth, causing a pile-up of the entire cast. Josh couldn't help but laugh at this)

**Sierra: **The gemmies are about to start, and I'm gonna go inside.

(As the cast walk to the entrance, Chef stops them)

**Chef: **Famous people only. And as of about 5 seconds ago, that excludes you.

**Gwen: **Who died and made you doorman?

**Chris: **I did.

**Lindsay: **(Gasps) You die?!

**Alejandro: **Excuse me. Pardon me.

**Heather: **Who the heck are you?

**Chris: **This is Alejandro, my newest big star.

**Alejandro: **After you sir.

**Chris: **Why thank you. (Goes inside)

**Heather: **Hey, what about us?

**Chris: **Yeah, you're no longer famous so, we don't need you anymore, bye. (Goes inside with Chef and Alejandro)

**Courtney: **How dare he say he longer needs us. How dare he.

(Everyone looks at the tv)

**Gwen: **If we win best reality ensemble we'll be famous again. Right?

(A while later)

**Stranger on tv: **Next up, best reality ensemble.

**Courtney: **This is it.

**Stranger on tv: **Envelope please. And the winner is.

**Alejandro: **(Opens envelope) Golden oldies in their undies!

**Heather: **What?! Is this a joke?

**Leshawna: **Oldies in their undies was the only reality show me and Tyler weren't nominated for.

**Cody: **Uh, guys. (Points at the tv)

**Stranger on tv: **And the gemmie for best reality show host goes to once again Chris McLean.

**Chris: **Wow, hey, thanks again, but I couldn't have done it without a great bunch of people from total drama. The interns, the caterers, the camrea crew and the real of the show...my stylist.

**Leshawna: **What about the cast who competed on your show?!

**Chris: **Tomorrow, I'll introduce the cast of my new reality series, Total Drama Dirtbags! On the orpah show.

**Geoff: **Dudes you heard the guy, we're no longer famous.

**Duncan: **At least I be able to survive on the streets.

**Justin: **And I'll go back to being another pretty face.

**Heather: **I can't go back to my old life. If I'm not famous, I'm not popular. So cold.

**Sierra: **You guys can't let Chris treat you like this, we must get to orpah before the dirtbags do and hijack the interview.

**Harold: **How are we gonna get there by tomorrow afternoon?

(Everyone hears a horn)

**DJ: **So are you guys getting on the bus or not?

**The cast: **Woohoo!

**DJ's mama: **Wipe your feet first.

(The cast groan)

**Josh: **Breaking gossip news everyone.

**Blaineley: **This is total drama comeback.

**Chris: **(From a helicopter) They have 1 dream to claw their way back to fame no matter what it takes, cheating, shameless self promotion, sabotage, I love those kids!

**Chef: **You said they were washed up.

**Chris: **That was before they set off on an unforgettable comeback.

**Blaineley: **We have a feed from inside DJ's bus.

(Inside DJ's bus)

**Sierra: **I told you these people were gossipy.

**Eva: **Doesn't this bus go any faster?

**Gwen: **Um, maybe we should let Duncan drive.

**Courtney: **No we should let me drive.

**All the cast: **Never gonna happen!

(Courtney just rolls her eyes)

**Beth: **I think I'm gonna be bus sick.

**DJ's mama: **Don't you dare get sick on my bus.

**Leshawna: **You are something else miss m.

**Bridgette: **Hey guys, there's the dirtbag bus, up a head.

**Cody: **We've got to find a way to slow them down.

**Harold: **Get closer.

**Eva: **And then what?

**Duncan: **Ram them off the road obviously.

(Eva rams into the Dirtbags' bus and gets ahead of them)

**Harold: **Now if we just had some kind of catapult, like a bra.

**Noah: **Wow, genius.

**Gwen: **Got any better ideas?

**Leshawna: **Here's a bra. (Throws a bra and it lands on Noah's head which is very large while the cast looks shocked) What? You never seen a big bra before?

(Gwen opens the as Duncan and Owen pull the bra back)

**Harold: **Tyler! Ammo!

**Tyler: **I'm all over it.

**DJ's mama: **Don't even think about getting chocolate on my nice clean floor.

(Tyler trips, but they still land in the bra)

**Harold: **Owen! Duncan! Fire!

(Duncan and Owen fire the the caramels and they hit the Dirtbags' front window)

**Chris: **(From the helicopter) It looks like our total drama heroes are launching caramel flavored cannon balls.

**Blaineley: **Chris, in your entire career, have you ever seen anything so underhanded?

**Chris: **Nothing as depraved as this Blaineley, nothing as depraved as this.

**Owen: **Eat chocolate!

**Duncan: **You said it big O!

**Duncan and Owen: **Woohoo!

**Gwen: **Fire!

(Duncan and Owen fire more caramels at the Dirtbags)

**Alejandro: **Argh! You're gonna regret this!

**Heather: **Ha! You messed with the wrong reality show cast mr.

**Eva: **Hahaha! The dirtbags are way behind us.

**Cody: **Eva! Watch out for that...cliff!

(The bus falls off the cliff, and they land on the ground)

**Eva: **What do we do now?

**Harold: **I don't know about all of you. But I'm going to get help.

**Justin: **I'll come with you Harold.

**Trent: **Same here.

**Beth: **And me.

**Katie and Sadie: **Us too.

**Harold: **Leshawna, keep an eye on everyone ok.

**Leshawna: **Sure, take care baby.

**Harold: **Thanks babe. Come on guys. (Trent, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie and DJ's mama follow Harold all go to look for help while everyone else stays in the canyon)

(A day later)

**Leshawna: **Did y sugar baby get back yet?

**Gwen: **No, but I hope they found help.

(With Harold and some of the cast)

**Harold: **Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help someone! (Breaks down the door) Why didn't you dummies open the door?!

**Trent: **Dude, those are dummies.

**Harold: **Oh, right. Wait a minute, isolated location, dummies, nuclear testing signs. We gotta get out of here!

(They all run away and seconds later, a bomb explodes on the house)

(Back at the canyon, all the contestants have fallen asleep, but Owen caught scent of a smell)

**Owen: **That smells awesome.

**DJ: **You didnt think I was gonna let you guys go all hungry, did you?

**Owen: **Oh, what is it? Please say bacon.

**DJ: **Fired rocks. (Puts a spoon full in Owen's mouth who has a hard time chewing it) You don't like it?

**Owen: **Oh no, it's awesome. (Throws up)

(Chris then shows up with a giant magnet to pull the bus up)

**Sierra: **It's Chris.

**Chris: **They don't call me best reality show host for nothing.

(All the contestants get in the bus, but when Owen was trying to get in, his pants get caught on the bus and ripped off)

(Chris takes them back to the abandoned film lot where Alejandro cooks them all pancakes, which Owen eats all of)

**Chris: **I have announcement. Now we all that nobody does drama like you guys.

**Heather: **Duh! But what happened to total drama dirtbag?

**Alejandro: **It was a trick, there never was any total drama dirtbags.

**Heather: **Is that true?

**Chris: **Well mostly, I did come up with the name, but anyhoo, I needed to find out if you kids still had it.

**Heather: **What about Alejandro?

**Chris: **A dupe just like the rest of you. I needed someone on the inside, but to make it up, I told him he could join you guys next time.

**Noah: **What next time?

**Chris: **A no-holds-barred race, around the world in a jet.

**Gwen: **After what you put us through? As if.

**Chris: **Don't you want to be famous again?

**Duncan: **Pass.

**Chris: **What about cash? The chance to win 1 million dollars?

**All the cast: **Yes!

(At celebrity manhunt)

**Blaineley: **Oh, celebrity manhunt exclusive alert.

**Josh: **Another season of total drama is coming, and I for one can't wait.

(Harold, Trent, Justin, Beth, Katie, Sadie and DJ's mama arrive)

**Harold: **Help! We got to save the others!

**Blaineley: **To late h-bomb.

(They look at the screen)

**Trent: **Hey, what's Chris doing with everyone on tv?

**Justin: **And banks of money?

**Josh: **Looks like you missed the boat. Chris just cast your buds on the next season of total drama.

**Blaineley: **And 1 of them will walk away with 1 million dollars.

**Harold, Trent, Justin, Beth, Katie and Sadie: **No!

**Chris: 18 teens, a trip around the world and a million dollars. What more could you possibly want? **

**Chef: How about music?**

**Chris: Yeah, everybody's doing the musical thing now. Sure, and music, see you next time on Total Drama World Tour! **

**The cast for TDWT: Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra and Tyler. **


End file.
